


DEH Prompts

by connormurphy_fangirl (hamburr_fangirl)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Attempted Matchmaking, Boyfriends, Break Up, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Depression, Ear Piercings, Engagement, Familiars, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Friendship, Grinding, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Connor Murphy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Matchmaking, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Protective Connor Murphy, Puppies, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supervillains, Threats of Violence, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Trigger Warnings, Unhealthy Relationships, Witches, YouTube, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 80
Words: 41,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/connormurphy_fangirl
Summary: Mostly drabbles about Connor Murphy. Requests are open!





	1. Requests [Open]

Hello everyone, welcome to my first oneshot book. I will be taking requests!

You must give me a prompt. It can be a word, a sentence, anything. But I need a prompt. (You can even just say angsty treebros or something.) If you can't think of any prompts, I have prompt lists on my Tumblr. I will also, obviously, require a ship.

Smut requests are accepted and will be appropriately tagged. I do have some limits though, humiliation, blood/knife kink, and rape kink requests will not be written.

If you request something with a character having a mental illness such as being bipolar or any disability like having a wheelchair, it will take longer because I’ll need to do research.

Any requests with explicit incest, pedophilia or rape will be ignored and deleted.

My oneshots range from 100 words to 1000 or over, so be warned that your request could end up being quite short.

If you wish to see a sequel to a previous oneshot, just let me know and I’ll write it.

Requests tend to take up to a week. If it takes longer than that, it’s because I’m struggling to write or I'm swamped with requests and I’m very sorry for the wait.

If you wish to be anonymous, please message me either on Wattpad or Tumblr. My Tumblr is [connormurphyfangirl](https://connormurphyfangirl.tumblr.com/) and my Wattpad is [connormurphy_fangirl](https://www.wattpad.com/user/connormurphy_fangirl).

Warnings:

This book contains  **SENSITIVE CONTENT**  such as suicide, self-harm, thoughts of suicide or self-harm, physical and mental abuse both within family and in romantic relationships and panic/anxiety attacks. If you are triggered by any of these things, please proceed with caution.

This book contains **SEXUAL AND MATURE CONTENT** if that is not your thing, please check the summary of the oneshot. It will have the warning NSFW if there is explicit content.

I hope you enjoy my drabbles!


	2. Pens [Treebros]

Connor sat in the library, fiddling with some color pens. Evan had given them to him for his birthday, along with a bunch of other art supplies.

Ever since Evan had found out he could draw, he couldn't really, he was pretty bad, at least in his opinion, he'd been buying any art supplies he could afford.

Connor had protested at first, he knew his boyfriend was on the poorer side of things, but Evan insisted.

First it was just some nicer markers, but after Evan started working for the forest rangers again, he'd started buying Connor more expensive art supplies. First it was a nice pencil set, then it was a leather bound sketchbook, and then it was these fancy, probably expensive, pens.

Connor sighed and forced himself to focus on the drawing in front of him. As a thank you gift to Evan, he wanted to draw him in a forest. But for some goddamn reason he couldn't get the shape of the trees correctly. They always looked slightly off and it was seriously started to piss Connor off.

He growled before smacking the sketchbook away and banging his head down on the table.

Evan looked up with a concerned frown.

"Y-you alright Connor?" He asked.

Connor sighed and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax against the cool plastic of the table. "'M fine." He mumbled.

He could practially see Evan disapproving frown.

"You can talk to me, you know that."

"I'm fine Evan." Connor said. "Just can't seem to draw fucking trees right..."

He heard some papers ruffling before a soft gasp. He raised his head, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked before paling when he saw that Evan had his sketchbook.

"D-Don't look at that!" He yelled before snatching it away.

"C-Connor, those were great!" Evan said.

Connor blushed and scowled. "No they weren't, the shitty trees don't look natural. It throws the whole fucking image off."

"I thought it looked fine?" Evan offered.

Connor sighed before putting his sketchbook back on the table. "Could be better."

"You're not a professional Connor." Evan said gently. He picked up the sketchbook and flicked through it. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Connor shrugged, picking at his nails.

"Don't do that." Evan chided.

Grumbling, Connor picked up a pen and decided to doodle on his arms. That way he wouldn't have to see Evan's no doubt disgusted look as he flicked through his sketchbook.

He was just finishing doodling a couple of dogs on his arm when he heard a sniffle.

"Evan?" He said, panicking when he saw his boyfriend tearing. "W-Why are you crying?"

"Connor..."

Evan showed him the picture and Connor felt his stomach drop.

It was one he'd drawn after a particularly bad argument with his dad. He could still remember the tears flowing down his face, the tingling in his wrists, the urge to just end it all. 

He'd been about to grab his blade when he'd seen the sketchbook Evan had gifted him. Instead of cutting, which he knew would disappoint his boyfriend, he decided to sketch his anguish anyways.

He'd been meaning to tear the image out, but had never gotten around to it and it was soon forgotten.

"You, you drew this right?" Evan asked.

Connor nodded. "It was a while ago." He muttered. "I was having a bad day."

Evan dropped the sketchbook and hugged Connor tightly.

"Talk to me next time." He said and Connor could feel his tears dripping down his neck. "I'll always be here."

Connor sobbed into his shoulder and nodded.


	3. Piercings [Murphy Siblings]

When Connor came home with three new piercings, shit hit the roof.

"Connor." His father said, barely controlling his anger. "What are those?"

Connor scowled. "They're called piercings Larry." He said, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"We never gave you permission." His father snapped.

"I don't need your fucking permission to pierce my ears! I'm eight-fucking-teen!" Connor shouted before storming away to his room.

He reached for his door to slam it, only to scowl and retract his hand when he remember he didn't have a fucking door.

"Goddamn Larry." He growled. He stalked to his bed and on his way, he passed his mirror. He stopped, before pulling his long hair away from his ears.

He frowned as he stared at the two cartilage piercings and the two studs in his earlobe.

"They're not that bad." He mumbled, gently touching the piercings.

"I think they're kinda cool."

Connor couldn't stop his flinch. He stared at Zoe through his mirror. Ever since the... incident at the start of the year, she'd been a lot more tolerable around him. No more yelling, no more snide remarks, just calm, simple small talk.

It was weird.

Distantly, Connor figured he probably shouldn't think something as normal as that was weird but, he did. No use trying to deny it. After years of arguments and screams, it was strange being civil.

"You gonna get one?" He asked.

Zoe shrugged. "I dunno." She smiled dryly. "I think I'd give dad a heartattack if I did."

Connor snorted and let his hair fall back down. "Probably. You are the golden child after all."

Zoe frowned and looked away. Connor mentally scolded himself for making her uncomfortable. He just couldn't seem to do anything right, could he?

"How's Evan?" She asked, ignoring the tense silence.

Connor narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"You two dating yet?" She asked slyly.

"Zoe!"

"Oh come on!" She said, giggling. "I see the way you two look at each other. I bet he's gonna love the new piercings." She winked at him and Connor's face flushed.

"Whatever Zoe."

She gave him a smirk, before leaving the doorway.

Connor sulked to his bed, refusing to admit that just three days ago, Evan had mentioned that he liked the look of cartilage piercings.


	4. Gunshot [Treebros]

Evan ran through the forest, desperate to find his boyfriend. His phone was clutched in his hand, the text Connor had sent just minutes before burned into Evan's mind.

"Connor?" He screamed, voice hoarse.

"Connor please. Let's go home." He sobbed, stumbling over a root. He scrapped his knees, but ignored the pain and continued on.

"Connor?" Evan blinked his tears away, head moving, trying to find his missing love.

His eyes widened with horror when he heard a gunshot.

"No." He whispered, legs moving as faster as they could to the noise. "No... nonononono."

He rushed through the forest, not caring of the trees that scratched and cut his skin.

He burst into a clearing and he froze, eyes filling with tears.

A cry escaped his lips and he ran forward to Connor's crumpled figure.

"Connor. Connor come on." He sobbed, shaking Connor's limp body. "Wake up. Wake up love." He cradled his face, tapping it, ignoring the blood seeping from his head.

Connor didn't so much as twitch.

"Connor. Connor." Evan repeated, hugging his dead lover. Connor's beautiful and soft brown hair was sticky with blood. The red liquid started to coat Evan as well, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Connor was dead. The love of his life was gone.

When the paramedics arrived, they had to pry Connor's cold body away from Evan's tight grip.


	5. Saint Bernard [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [freesmooches](https://freesmooches.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Connor slammed the front door of his house shut and stormed down the streets. His father's shouting was still ringing in his ears as he ran down the street. His hands trembled and he shoved them deep in his pockets.

"Two more blocks..." He muttered, trying to distract himself from the violent rage building inside of him. He felt like he was about to explode at any moment and he knew exactly what could help calm him down.

He made it to Evan's house and firmly knock three times. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, feeling his irritation and frustration grow with each passing second that the door remained shut.

When he finally realized no one was going to answer, he snatched a key from under a garden rock. Evan had absentmindedly told him about it maybe a week or so ago.

It took Connor a few tries to get the stupid key in the stupid lock, his hands were trembling too much, but he managed and he shoved the door open.

He scanned the living room, but when he saw it was empty he stormed up to Evan's bedroom.

"Get your hands out of your pants Hansen," he snapped. "I'm coming in."

Barely waiting for a reply, Connor opened the door and marched in. His eyes instantly fell on the huge Saint Bernard laying by Evan's feet.

"C-Connor?" Evan stammered. "What at you doing here?"

"My parents are pieces of shit." Connor said, marching up to the dog. "I'm borrowing your dog."

Evan blinked, staring blankly at his classmate. Or maybe friend?

He watched, slightly amused, as Connor flopped down and started petting the dog's, whose name was Bertha, belly.

"Um yeah..." Evan said awkwardly. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Such a fluffy puppy." Connor cooed, petting her tummy. Bertha's tail went nuts as she accepted the love. "Good girl."

Evan watched for another second before returning to work on his school assignment. Connor stayed for a few hours, the only noise his soft coos to Bertha.


	6. Dog Shelter [Treebros]

Evan frowned when his phone buzzed, indicating he had a text.

Connor: come over.

Evan quirked a brow, feeling anxiety bubbling inside him. Why did Connor want him to come over? Did he do something wrong?

A moment later, Connor texted him again.

Connor: nothing bad. Promise.

Evan gnawed his lip.

Evan: Oksy

He scowled when he noticed the typo

Evan: *okay

Connor sent a smiley face in return.

Evan stood up and grabbed his jacket, triple checking to ensure he had his phone and keys on him before heading over to Connor's house.

He was about to knock on the door when it flew open, revealing his boyfriend.

"C-Connor?" He stammered, noticing his boyfriend's irritated expression.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing Evans hand and dragging him away.

"W-where are we going?" Evan asked.

"The shelter." Connor said curtly. He squeezed Evan's hand and Evan could tell he was in an bad mood.

Instead of asking more questions, he squeezed back and they walked in silence.

They walked for about ten minutes, finally coming up to an animal shelter.

Evan watched as Connor's mood lightened significantly as they walked inside.

Evan basically hid behind Connor as he spoke quickly with the worker.

"Go right in." The worker said, gesturing to a room.

Connor grinned. "Thanks." He said before leading Evan away.

Anxiety shot through Evan like a bullet, anxious about what was in this room. What if a murderer was waiting inside?

The door to the room opened and Evan's ears were bombarded with yips, yaps, and everything in between.

He gaped as Connor released his hand and swept a small corgi puppy into his arms, nuzzling the small creature.

A worker smiled. "Hello Connor." She said. "Bucky missed you."

Evans heart melted when he saw Connor coo and kiss the corgi in his arms. "You missed me buddy? I missed you too."

The corgi, Bucky, barked happily and licked Connor's face.

Evan smiled softly as Connor put the pup down and began to give him a belly rub. He nearly shrieked however, when a large, soft object bumped against his leg.

He blinked when he saw the large Saint Bernard at his feet.

"U-um, h-hello." He stuttered.

The Bernard blinked their large brown eyes and tilted their head.

"Um." He looked around, wondering what he's supposed to do.

The Bernard bumped his leg again and Evan hesitantly pet their head.

Instantly, the Bernard leaned into his hand and Evan cooed slightly. He crouched down and started to scratch their ears. The dog leaned into it, their head tilting almost completely to the side.

"I see you've met Bertha." The worker said with a smile.

Evan smiled. "She's sweet. What breed?"

"Saint Bernard. They're the kindest dogs ever, I swear to god."

"Corgis are good too." Connor added. The corgi whined and nudged his chin, wanting more attention.

Connor cooed softly. "Okay, okay. So sorry for not petting you enough." He said, scratching the dog's ears.

Evan smiled at the sight of Connor cuddling the corgi close. It was really sweet. He suddenly wished he had his phone.

He hears a click and saw the worker snap a picture.

"Can you send that to me?" He asked softly.

The worker smiled. "Sure thing." She said.

The picture became Evan's lockscreen.


	7. Pug [Treebros]

Connor sighed as he lay on his bed.

"I'm just saying," Zoe said. "That spending time with animals could help you!"

Connor rolled over and glared at her, hugging his pillow to his chest.

"I can barely take care of myself Zo. Much less an animal." He said dryly.

Zoe frowned at him. "Having a dog could be good for you." She hummed. "How about volunteering to walk dogs at the shelter? You wouldn't have to take care of the dog. Just walk them once a day."

Connor groaned. "Fiiiine. If only to get you off my back."

Zoe grinned. "Great! I expect results in a week."

"You're not my keeper Zoe." Connor said.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I know you. You won't do it unless I check in."

"You're infuriating." He grumbled.

"Love you too!" She said cheerfully before ending the Skype call.

Connor stared at the blank screen of his laptop before sighing and closing the device.

He bit his lip before standing up and grabbing his jacket. Might as well get this over with.

Grabbing his keys and phone, he left his dorm room and headed for the nearest animal shelter.

He furrowed deeper in his jacket as the chilly air nipped at his skin. The walk wasn't long, only about twenty minutes.

He sighed when he entered the warm building. A young man, maybe about twenty-five, greeted him.

"Looking to adopt sir?" He asked.

Connor's stomach tumbled with nerves and he forced himself to shake his head.

"I was wondering... if there were any dogs that might need walking?" He instantly cringed at his choice of words and scowled at himself.

The worker however, lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wonderful!" He chirped. "Just one dog?"

Connor nodded.

"Alright. Follow me and I'll show you who needs walking."

Connor followed the overly-cheerful man into a large backyard filled with dogs.

He watched as the animals played with one another and found that his eyes kept lingering on a small pug puppy that kept getting left behind by the large, more muscular dogs.

"I'll walk that one." He said, pointing to the pug.

The worker clapped his hands together. "Great!" He said before walking over to the pug and clipping a leash on them.

"This is Charles." He said, walking the pug over to Connor. "He's pretty good on walks. Just make sure he doesn't eat any gum. He really likes to eat gum."

Connor nodded and accepted the leash. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem sir! Have him back in two hours tops."

Connor nodded again before turning to leave.

Charles jogged after him, his stubby little legs having a difficult time keeping up. Noticing this, Connor slowed his pace so he didn't exhaust the poor thing too soon.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked Charles once they were outside. Charles responded by blinking at him before suddenly jerking the leash.

"Woah!" Connor yelped, startled by the sudden momentum.

He looked to what had the pug so excited and saw a blonde man his age walking a dog that looked way too big for him.

"You wanna go say hi?" Connor asked. Charles' tail wagged wildly and Connor decided that walking up to the stranger couldn't hurt. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward.

He walked up to the large dog, the pug trying to hurry him along.

As soon as they were close, the large dog perked up in attention and curiously padded over to Charles, sniffling the admittedly tiny dog.

"Beth, come on girl." The man said, tugging on the large dog's leash.

He looked up and it was then that he noticed Connor.

"O-oh!" He said, obviously startled. "I didn't s-see you there. S-sorry."

Connor shook his head and allowed an easy smile to appear on his face. "It's fine. I did come out of nowhere. But Charles really wanted to meet your pup."

"Is he yours?" The man asked, smiling down at the two dogs. "He's cute."

"He's from the shelter." Connor said. "I uh, volunteered to walk him."

"That was u-um, n-nice of you." The man said.

"What's your name? Mine's Connor."

"E-Evan." Evan said, accepting Connor's outstretched hand.

After that day, Connor made sure to walk Charles with Evan and Beth.

(He adopted Charles only a month after. Zoe was smug.)


	8. Arms [Murphy Siblings]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [freesmooches](https://freesmooches.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Connor couldn't stop staring at the bleak white of his walls, his bed sheets, his clothing and his arms. He hated his arms. They were covered with gauze and itched like all Hell. He wanted nothing more than to just rip the stupid bandages off and get the itch trapped beneath the white, but he knew it would only get him in trouble.

He didn't want to get yelled at. Not again.

He sighed and leaned against his pillow, which of course, was white as well. God, he hated hospitals so much. What was it with their obsession with white? Connor had only been conscious for just over a day and it was already grating on his nerves.

It took another two days for Connor to get even more restless and irritated. So much so that he thought, fuck it, and started fiddling with his bandages, hoping to find a way to get them off. The itch on his arms and his boredom blocked out any thoughts of possible consequences. He just wanted those damn white bandages off and to finally rid himself of that itch.

"Connor?"

Connor froze and looked up, blinking when he saw Zoe in the doorway. He stared at her for a moment before scoffing and continuing with fiddling with the gauze.

He tried to ignore the well of emotions that Zoe had brought with her. He knew she hated him, knew that he scared her. After all, he'd been in the hospital for almost four days and she didn't once visit him. He didn't blame her for how she felt about him. It was well deserved. He felt shame and self-loathing surface inside him when he remembered how he had treated her over the past couple of years.

He pointedly refused to look at her as he picked at the gauze, hoping to find a weak point.

"You shouldn't so that."

Connor grit his teeth, feeling a flicker of irritation flash up, and ignored his sister's soft voice.

"Connor." She said and he heard her take a step forward. He resisted the urge to snarl like an animal and put more effort into unraveling the stupid bandages. He was so focused on keeping his growing rage and irritation at bay, he didn't even notice that Zoe had gotten right to his bedside until she grabbed one of his hands.

"You shouldn't do that." She repeated. "You'll hurt yourself."

Connor laughed without humor. "Bit too late for that sis." He said bitterly, shoving down the twinge of guilt he felt when she flinched.

She let go of his hand and took a small step back.

"Mom and dad are freaking out." She said. Connor snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they should've listened to me when I said I was fucking depressed then." He snapped. "Maybe then I wouldn't want to kill myself!"

Zoe frowned and looked away. Connor scowled and went back to picking at the gauze.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?" He said, still focused on the gauze.

"Picking at the bandages. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Maybe it's because I want to hurt myself." He looked up. "I slit my fucking wrists for a reason Zoe." He said.

He watched as she flinched and stared down at her feet, trembling.

"Please don't say that." She whispered.

"Why not?" Connor said with narrow eyes. "You ashamed your brother feels that way? Are you uncomfortable with the fact that I want to die so fucking bad?"

"I'm the one who found you Connor!" She shouted and he was shocked to see tears running down her face.

"I'm the one who found you." A tiny sob escaped her and she wiped her eyes. "I can't get the image out of my head. There was so much blood. The water, the water was almost red Connor. And your wrists-" a sob broke off the rest of her sentence.

A pit formed in Connor's stomach. He had expected his mom to find him, not Zoe. He had stayed home from school that day and he knew Zoe had band practice after school. That was why he'd done it just after lunch. He thought his mom would find him. He hadn't wanted his sister to see his body. Suicide wasn't pretty, he knew that. He hadn't wanted his sister to be traumatized. So much for that thought.

"I want to help you Connor." She said. "You may not be my favorite person, but you're still my brother and I- I love you. I don't want to be without you."

Connor blinked, feeling tears well up. He tried to hold them back, he was so done with crying, but he couldn't. Once the first few escaped, it was like a dam had been opened.

"How can I help you?" She repeated.

It took Connor a moment to calm down. Once he did, he took a shaky breath.

"In my bedside table," he said quietly. "I've got a box of markers and a-a couple of sketchbooks." He swallowed. "The one on the bottom, could you bring it to me? A-and the box of markers."

He shifted uncomfortably under Zoe's heavy gaze.

"I didn't know you could draw." She finally said.

Connor shrugged. "Wasn't something I shared."

Zoe nodded stiffly. "R-right. U-um, I'll get them for you."

He tried to smile, but he was sure it looked forced. "Thanks."

She nodded again before leaving the room.

It didn't take her long to come back, sketchbook and box of markers in hand. She only took around an hour, and in that time Connor had managed to resist picking at his bandages.

"Here you go." She said, putting the markers on the bed.

"Thanks." He opened the box and wasn't surprised to see that any pen or pencils inside were gone.

"Connor,"

"Yeah?"

"The nurse said you could only have these if someone was in the room."

Connor scowled and his grip on his sketchbook tightened. Anger fueled up, but he pushed it down.

"Okay." He said instead.

His arms still itched, so he grabbed a purple marker and uncapped it. He started to draw in the gauze, trying his best to ignore Zoe's intrigued gaze.

He drew a couple of flowers, grabbing different color markers when he saw fit. He grabbed the red marker, and he noticed Zoe flinch. Guilt shot through him like a bullet. He pursed his lips and refocused on his doodles. After he was done his left arm, he moved onto his right.

"Hey Connor," Zoe said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Could you draw on my arms?"

Connor stiffened and looked up in surprise. "What?"

She stuck out her arms. "You're really good." She said. "And it looks pretty."

"Don't lie to me Zoe." He grumbled.

She looked at him in confusion. "I'm not lying Connor. You're a good artist." She lowered her arms. "You don't have to draw on me if you don't want to."

He stared at her, searching for a lie, but found none. His face softened.

"Sure Zoe." He said quietly. She beamed at him and scooted closer. She held out her right arm and Connor carefully took it and began to draw.

An hour later when their parents came in, they found their children fast asleep, both arms covered with colorful doodles.


	9. Gay Crisis [Treebros]

Connor couldn’t understand why he was feeling so fucking nervous. It was just a normal meetup with Evan. They did this every Saturday to hang out. It was just a normal fucking Saturday.

So why the hell were there butterflies buzzing around in his stomach? Why was he so nervous and agitated? He sighed and shook his head. He shoved his hands into his pockets. His anxiety was still thrumming underneath his skin and he tried to distract himself by counting to two hundred in french.

“Connor!”

He looked up and smiled softly when he saw his best friend walking up to him.

“Hey, Ev.” He said, meeting him halfway. “How’ve you been?” The second the question left his mouth, he wanted to smack his head into a wall. What a ridiculous question to ask! He’d literally seen Evan a day ago.

“I’ve been good.” Evan said, giving him that stupidly sweet shy smile of his.

Connor nodded jerkily, just wanting to go curl up in a corner. Or jump off a bridge. Either would work. God, he hated how awkward he could be.

“What about you?” Evan said.

Connor shrugged and reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear. When he heard Evan gasp softly. He blinked and realized that his friend was staring at his ear.

“Evan, what-” that was when he remembered his new piercings and his face flushed red. It turned even brighter when he saw that Evan’s face was flushed a pretty pink.

“W-when did y-you get th-those?” Evan stuttered.

“Um, I, t-the other day…” Connor stammered back, quickly staring down at his shoes. Connor would forever deny that he let out a yelp when Evan cradled his ear, softly running his thumb over the new piercings. They were new, so they were quite sore, but Evan’s fingers felt so nice against his skin that Connor didn’t dare utter a complaint.

The moment was ruined when Evan seemed to realize what he was doing and he snatched his hand away.

“S-sorry!” He squeaked.

Connor shuffled his feet, his face felt like it was on fire. “It’s fine…” he mumbled.

“I uh, I like them.” Evan offered and Connor’s heart melted when he saw the small, awkward little smile on his friend’s face. God, that smile was so cute. His widened when he realized just how gay that sounded.

They widened even more when he suddenly realized that he was harboring not-so-platonic feelings for his best and only friend.

Oh fuck.


	10. Fistfight [Treebros]

Connor was walking down the halls of his school, ready to leave the hellhole, when he heard a tiny whimper. His eyes widened, instantly recognizes it. He stalked towards the noise, face set in a deep scowl.

Instantly, that scowl turned into a look of rage when Connor saw the school’s jocks surrounding his boyfriend.

“Hey!” He shouted, charging over to them. The rage he felt only darkened when he saw the fear gripping Evan’s wonderful eyes. Those eyes should never be filled with fear.

“Oh, look at that. It’s the fag’s boyfriend.” One of the jocks sneered.

Connor saw red.

He didn’t register the shouts, he didn’t register anything until he felt his boyfriend’s soft hands pulling him off of one of the jocks.

“Connor,” Evan said, his voice quiet in his ear, begging.

Connor’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. The red in his vision edged away and he stared in silent horror when he saw the blood coating his knuckles.

“I-I...” He stammered, taking a step back.

“Connor?” Evan said, worry clear in his voice when Connor stumbled away.

Connor’s eyes filled with tears and he turned on his heel and fled.

“Connor wait!” Evan shouted after him, but Connor ignored him, intent on getting away from the crowd, away from his crime. His breathing picked up and he could feel the anxiety and panic settle in. He exited the school and ran down the street, mind in such a panic that he didn’t even pay attention to where he was going.

He wasn’t overly surprised that when he finally came to his senses, he was sitting on a bench in his favorite park. He couldn’t stop the deep and dark sadness and despair from filling him when he remembered what he’d done on this bench.

He swallowed, tears starting to well up. He clenched his hand, but that only reminded him of the fight, of what a monster he was.

He flinched when someone sat down next to him. He leaned forward, hoping his long hair would cover his tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

“Hey Connor.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he stiffened when he realized that person beside him was Evan.

He didn’t reply. He couldn’t reply.

He tensed further when Evan gently grabbed his hand and began to run his hand up and down his knuckles. The feeling of that gentle touch tore a sob from Connor’s throat and he buried his head in Evan’s shoulder.

As his body trembled and shook with the effort of holding his sobs back, Evan held him tightly, whispering reassurances and sweet nothings the entire time.


	11. Revenge [Treebros]

Connor let out a light sigh when he found the mess inside of his and Evan’s apartment.

“Babe?” He called. “You here?”

He looked around, blinking slightly when he saw some blood peeking out from the kitchen.

“You’re home early.” His boyfriend said, walking over to him. His hair was still damp, so it was safe to say he’d just had a shower.

“Evan, we’ve talked about this. You shower after you’ve cleaned up the scene.” Connor groaned, pointing to the kitchen. Evan gave a slightly sheepish grin and shrugged.

“Sorry.” He said.

Connor shook his head and walked over to the kitchen to see the damage.

Connor frowned when he saw the blood soaked floor and cabinets. He could already tell it was going to be a huge pain to clean up. Stepping into the room, he noticed the body lying by the island. He crouched down and inspected it, his frown quickly turning into a scowl.

“Was I not clear on who I wanted you to kill?” Connor snapped.

Evan’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in defense. “I-I’m sorry!” He spluttered.

Connor glared at him. “Why did you kill him?” He demanded.

“When you marked Tyler for a kill, I figured you wanted him to suffer. Especially after what he did to you.” Evan mumbled, not at all looking like the bloodthirsty serial killer Connor knew he was.

Connor arched a brow. “And?”

“Well, I tortured him. And filmed it.” Evan said, shrugging like it was no big deal. “I thought maybe we could send the film to Tyler. Make him fear for his life before killing him.”

Connor stared at him in silent shock before grinning. “I forgot how much of a sadist you are.” He purred before pulling Evan into a kiss. He felt Evan grinned into it.

“Only for you darling.” He whispered before sealing their lips together once more, disregarding the mangled body next to them.


	12. I Can't, I'm Gay [Treebros]

“Connor!” Cynthia said once she entered her son’s mess of a bedroom. “Clean your room right now! It’s a disaster.”

Connor hummed from his bed, tongue sticking out as he carefully added blue to his already pink and white nails. “Can’t,” he said, grinning with triumph when he got the lines of the trans pride flag perfectly on his thumb. “I’m too gay.”

Cynthia blinked. “Connor, that’s hardly an excuse-”

“I’m gonna go meet up with Evan.” He said, blowing on his nails as he hopped off his bed. “See you later!”

“Connor!” Cynthia screeched, but was promptly ignored as her son left the room and trotted downstairs.

\---

“Connor, I don’t know about this...” Evan muttered. Connor rolled his eyes as he jumped over the fence.

“Evan, it’s fine.” He said. “The orchard was abandoned years ago, I’ve ‘trespassed’ more times than I can count and have never once gotten in trouble.”

Evan frowned and picked at a loose string on his sleeve. “That doesn’t mean it won’t happen.”

Connor pouted. “Come on Ev!” He whined.

“I-I’m not gonna climb a fence and trespass Connor!”

“Hansen, it’s my month!”

“W-w-well it’s m-my month t-too!” Evan stammered, face flushing red.

Connor froze, eyes wide. “D-did you just come out to me?”

Evan’s face turned a brighter red and he squeaked.

“You did! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Connor said, eagerly jumping back over the fence.

“I, u-um.” Evan stammered before suddenly surging forward and stealing a kiss.

“S-sorry!” He squeaked and then he was gone.

Connor blinked with shock, color slowly creeping up his neck and flooding his face. The sight of Evan’s retreating back quickly brought him back to his senses.

“Get back here Hansen!” He shouted. “That was my first kiss!”


	13. Fresh and Old [Treebros]

Evan entered the house and immediately tensed. It was far too quiet. Evan knew for a fact that Connor was home and every day, without fail, Evan's boyfriend would great him with a small smile and sometimes a kiss.

The fact that it was dead silent was unsettling and worrying.

"Connor?" Evan called out shakily. There was no response. Evan carefully took off his shoes and put his bag down.

Lips pursed and brow furrowed with worry, Evan went upstairs. Panic filled his chest when he heard a muffled sob coming from the washroom. His throat closed as he hurried to the bathroom and without knocking, flung the door open.

His mouth dropped in a wordless cry and he rushed to his boyfriend.

"Connor!" He cried out, wrestling the blade out of his lover's hands.

"No!" Connor screamed, eyes wide and panicked when Evan yanked the razor away and threw it into the hallway. Evan grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and squeezed him into a tight hug. Connor struggled against him briefly, before sagging with defeat.

"An hour..." he whimpered into Evan's chest. "Y-you weren't supposed to be home for another hour..."

Evan muffled his own sob of despair, instead squeezing Connor even tighter. He ignored the blood smudging his pants and shirt, all his focus was on Connor.

They stayed there on the bathroom floor, both crying and sniffling. Eventually, Connor drew away.

"I-I'm sorry Ev." He whispered, head ducked down with shame, his long bangs covering his eyes.

Evan blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, instead raising his hands and gently caressing Connor's cheeks.

"L-let's just get you cleaned up." He said softly. He stood up and Connor wordlessly sat on the toilet. Evan pulled out their supply of gauze and disinfectant before setting to work. He bandaged Connor up almost mechanically. He had done this countless times, the angry red cuts of the fresh ones and the faded white scars of the old ones burned into his memory.

Once he was finished, he put everything away before facing Connor again.

"Connor, I... I think you should see someone." He said softly. Connor stiffened and curled in on himself. "I-I know you don't like the idea of a therapist," Connor flinched at the word. "But they help Connor." Evan whispered. He bit his lip before gently caressing Connor's bandaged wrists. "Please, I want you to heal."

Connor sniffled. "O-okay." He whispered. "Okay."


	14. Father [Murphy Family/Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [murdering_beauty_and_passion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdering_beauty_and_passion/pseuds/murdering_beauty_and_passion)

The second Connor saw the the red car in the driveway, his stomach sank and his heart filled with dread. That car did not belong to either of his parents, nor did he recognize it from any of their friends. Despite the unease he felt, he ignored the car and entered his house.

"Connor?" His mother called once he shut the door. "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom." He replied, lifting his leg to unlace his boots. He looked up a moment later and frowned when he saw his mother in the doorway to the living room, wringing her hands together anxiously.

"Is, uh, is everything alright?" He asked awkwardly. He started to feel worried when his mom's eyes darted away and she uttered the words,

"I need to talk to you."

"Cynthia, is this him?" A male voice asked and a second later a man, who was not Connor's father, appeared from behind his mother. The dread that had filled Connor's heart earlier increased and his anxiety spiked.

"Mom, who is this?"

"Connor, I-" his mother didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when the man stepped forward, a large smile on his face.

"My name is Clause. I'm your father."

Connor's eyes widened and his breath caught. "W-what?" He stuttered. "N-no, no way. That's not..." he trailed off when he saw his mother blink back tears. His throat closed and his eyes burned. "Mom?" he whispered. "Please, tell me it isn't-"

"I'm sorry Connor." She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"How did this- did you cheat on dad?" He demanded. His mother's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, no of course not sweetheart. Nothing like I swear." She bit her lip. "Larry and I, we went through a couple of bad patches throughout our relationship. At one point, we ended up breaking up for nearly three weeks. A few days after the breakup, when I realized Larry wasn't returning to our apartment, I went to a bar to, to drown my sorrow." She looked away, ashamed. "I, Clause and I, we were both drinking that night Connor and we, we ended up-"

"You had sex." Connor said hollowly.

"It was only once Connor! I never even saw him again after that. W-when I found out I was pregnant, I thought it was Larry's but the timing of the morning sickness didn't add up."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Connor said.

"I didn't think it would ever matter or come up! I never once thought I would see Clause again. It was better if I just kept it a secret."

Connor took a step back, shaking his head. "I can't believe, I can't, I-I need to go."

"Connor!" His mother cried, but Connor was already out the door.

"Son wait!" Clause yelled and Connor cringed at the sound. He gripped his messenger bag tightly as he ran as fast as he could down the streets. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. Larry Murphy was his father. There was just no way that, that Clause man was actually his father. It had to be Larry! It had to be. Connor refused to believe that he'd been lied to his whole life.

Tears blurred his vision and the next thing he knew, he was standing outside a little bungalow. He wiped at his wet cheeks and approached the front door, knocking loudly.

"Ev?" He called out, hating how his voice cracked. A few seconds later, the door crept open before opening fully.

"Connor?" His boyfriend asked worriedly. "What's wrong."

"I..." Connor couldn't continue and only stumbled forward, collapsing in Evan's arms. He felt Evan stiffened up for a moment before moving backwards and shutting the door. He led them over to the couch and sat down, still cradling Connor.

"Connor?" Evan asked and Connor could hear the anxiety in the way his boyfriend's voice wavered. "What's going on?"

"Just, could you hold me?" He whispered. He heard Evan's sharp intake of breath and the way he tightened his grip on him. "Please?"

"C-course Connie..." Evan murmured, shyly kissing Connor's head. The two settled down on the couch and held each other, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	15. You Won't Hurt Him Again, Or Else [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Eclipse

Connor stared down at his phone, scrolling through his crush's Instagram. Evan Hansen was so cute, only ever posting about trees and wildlife with the occasional post about his friends and family. Though, from the looks of it, Evan only really had that Jared person as a friend. And Connor had seen how that man had treated his Evan. But no longer. Connor wasn't going to let Jared or anyone else hurt Evan ever again. He was his to protect and Connor wouldn't let anyone even touch the precious boy.

He licked his lips and turned his phone off. He got out of his bed and prepared his things. Jared was about to get the scare of his life. Ensuring that he had all his things, Connor snuck out of his house. As he wandered down the streets, he thumbed the switchblade in his pocket, testing the sharpness. He grinned when he felt the blade easily slice through his thumb, drawing blood. It was perfect.

It didn't take long to track Jared down. He was stumbling, quite nosily, down the street, on his way home. There had been a party that evening and Jared was wasted. Without waiting another second, Connor grabbed the man's sleeve and tugged him backwards, pressing the sharp switchblade to his classmate's neck.

Jared gasped in shook and immediately froze when he felt the cold metal against his throat.

"Hello Jared." Connor murmured lowly in the man's ear. "Make a sound, you die. Move, you die. Understood?"

Jared whimpered and nodded.

Connor smiled. "Good. I've got a few things I want from you."

"I-I don't have any m-money." Jared whispered.

"I don't want your money." Connor sneered. "Your friend, Evan Hansen?"

"W-what about him?"

"I couldn't help but notice how horribly you've treated him. Now, listen closely. If you continue down that path, you may find some unpleasant things waiting you. I suggest you either leave Hansen alone, or you actually be nice to him."

Jared made a confused noise. "That's... all you want? Me to treat a friend better?"

"I want you to treat him like a friend, not like your personal punching bag." Connor pressed the blade closer to his neck. "I don't like it when people are treated like punching bags."

"Okay! O-okay. I-I'll do what you want." Jared said.

"Good man." Connor removed the blade from Jared's neck and shoved him forward before running down an alleyway. He ran for a few minutes to ensure that Jared didn't follow him.

When he finally stopped, he tucked his knife away and grinned widely. He pulled out his phone and looked at his list. One down, five more to go.


	16. You Still Have a Chance [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Oliv.

"So, how'd you break your arm?"

Evan flinched and looked up from the computer, freezing when he saw Connor Murphy standing behind him. He gaped and stuttered for an answer.

"I, uh, I-I fell o-out of a tree, actually." He flushed with embarrassment and stared at his hands. He fiddled with his fingers and tried to take in deep breaths. He was talking to Connor Murphy. The same kid who threw a printer at his teacher in second grade. Fuck.

"You fell out of a tree." Connor said with a quirked eyebrow and Evan nodded.

"Y-yup, it's kinda embarrssing-"

"Why were you up a tree in the first place?" Connor interrupted.

"I worked in the park as a ranger, I-I knew the view was nice and-"

"If you were a ranger, you would've known how dangerous it was to climb a tree." Connor eyed him. Evan's heart rate spiked and his breathing picked up. His eyes widened when Connor's stare softened. "Did you fall out of a tree, or did you let go?" He asked quietly. Evan' breathe hitched and he started to panic.

"W-what? W-why would I-I do s-something like that?" He stammered. He could feel a panic attack coming on. No, no, no, no! How did Connor Murphy figure it out? It was supposed to be kept a secret, he already regretted it, it wasn't like he would do it again! His eyes burned and several tears slid down his cheeks. No one was supposed to know!

Connor's eyes widened with alarm when Evan started crying in earnest.

"W-wait, why are you crying?" He stammered. "I'm sorry!"

"I didn't- how did y-you find out?" Evan asked once he gained some sense of control. "How did you know that I..."

Connor pursed his lips and fiddled with his sleeve. "I know how to find someone who's given up." He said. He laughed bitterly. "I see it every time I look in a mirror."

Evan watched with horror as Connor lifted his sleeve to reveal angry red cuts lining his wrists.

"C-Connor..." he whispered.

Connor shoved the sleeve back down and rocked on his feet. "Don't worry about it." He dismissed. Evan frowned. 

"But Connor, you're... you're hurting."

Connor shook his head. "Don't bother. Trust me, I'm broken beyond repair. But you still have a chance. You've got people you care about." He patted Evan's shoulder. "Talk to them." He said. "They'll listen." He took a step back and gave Evan a smile. "I'll see you around Hansen."

With that, he turned around and left.

It was only after, while he was talking to his therapist, that Evan realized that that had been the first time he'd seen Connor smile.


	17. High as a Kite [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Oli

"Evan, come on Evan, this way." Connor said, holding Evan's hand and gently leading him to a different area. Goddammit, how the hell had Evan gotten this high?

"C-Connie!" Evan giggled and poked Connor's nose. "You're s-so cute." He mumbled when Connor's nose wrinkled.

Connor flushed. "Evan, we need to get you to some clean air, work with me here."

Evan just giggled again and tucked his head into Connor's neck. He inhaled deeply and Connor had to repress the shivers that threatened to go down his spine when he felt Evan's lips touch his skin.

"Evan." Connor groaned. Evan giggled and snorted. With a sigh, Connor started to half-drag, half-carry his high boyfriend to his car. He had some water there, that would help.

It was a struggle, but Connor eventually managed to get Evan in his car.

"Evan, I want you to drink some water." He said, uncapping a water bottle.

"You've got pretty eyes Connor." Evan said, grinning brightly. "Half blue, half brown." He hiccuped and giggled again. "Unique and pretty."

Connor blushed all the way to his roots. "Um, okay. Now, can you please drink?" He offered the water bottle up and Evan took a few sips, giggling and snorting a few times.

Connor sighed and smiled fondly.


	18. Rocks for Friends [Treebros]

“Hey Connor?”

“Yeah Evan?” Connor said, stopping in front of his bedroom door.

“Do you ever feel, you know, lonely? Even though you have friends and stuff?” Evan shifted a bit, fiddling with his fingers. Connor stared at him. Oh no, he was not about to have some deep conversation. He was too tired for that shit.

“How can I be lonely when I have all these rocks to keep me company?” Connor exclaimed with a wide grin, throwing his bedroom door open and gesturing to the multiple pet rocks that were collected on his windowsill and bedside table. So maybe he liked collecting pet rocks. Their faces were cute okay!

“Connor, rocks aren’t um, very good friends?” Evan said.

Connor gasped dramatically and Evan stared as he brought a rock up to his face and petted it. “Don’t listen to him Brenda,” he murmured. “You’re great.”

“Are you… are you okay Connor?” Evan asked nervously, starting to feel a bit worried that his friend had taken a plunge into madness.

“I’m fine, but apologize to Brenda and the other right now or I won’t go on a date with you.” Connor said and thrust out his hands, Brenda carefully perched there.

Evan stared at him, not sure if he was joking or not. When he realized he wasn’t, his jaw dropped. “C-Connor, you can’t b-be serious!”

“You hurt their feelings.” Connor said stubbornly.

Feeling ridiculous, Evan bent down slightly. “I’m very sorry that I offended you.” He said.

He heard Connor giggle and looked up in surprise. He blinked when Connor tossed Brenda over his shoulder onto his bed and burst out into laughter.

“Your face!” He squealed and Evan felt his face heat up. He wasn’t really embarrassed, apologizing to rocks in front of his best friend wasn’t the most mortifying thing he’s ever done. But Connor laughing… it was the first time Evan had seen him laugh without any restraint. Normally, he giggled or chuckled, but never a full body laugh.

Connor looked, he looked so beautiful that Evan just couldn’t resist lurching forward and planting a kiss on his lips.

That shut Connor up real quick and he stared at Evan when he pulled away, cheeks pink.

“W-what was that for?” He asked, looking shy.

Evan grinned a bit. “You’re cute, that’s all.”

His grin widened when Connor’s face and neck flooded red.


	19. Rosularla Palllda [Treebros]

"Okay Connor, a few rules before going into town." Evan said, sounding nervous.

Connor groaned from inside his cell. "Rules make everything so boring Hansen. There's a reason I don't follow them."

"Y-yeah, w-well, you're gonna have to follow these ones if you want to go out in the city with me."

Connor grumbled and crossed his arms. "Fine." He did miss connecting with the wildlife outside. Plants were surprisingly good conversationalists and not unsurprisingly good listeners.

It took a long time for Evan to lay out all the rules and when he finished, he saw Connor leaning against the wall, letting out obnoxiously loud snores.

"C-Connor!" He stammered. "Are you even listening?"

Connor cracked his eyes open, a smirk playing on his lips. "Sorry, the lecture was just so boring that I couldn't help dozing off."

Evan frowned at him. "T-these rules are important Connor!" He said, trying to sound stern and commanding, but failing do hard that the villain couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"Whatever Hansen." He hopped off his bed and stood at the bars, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked. "You letting me out for my walk or what?"

He watched, bemused, as Evan fumbled for the keys before inserting it, hands trembling the entire time.

"B-before I let you out, y-you have to put these o-on as w-well." He stammered, holding out two silver bracelets and three rings.

Connor stared at him. "I'm assuming these block my powers?"

Evan shifted uncomfortably. "U-um, yes? Y-you've committed a lot of crimes Connor."

Connor sighed, yanking them out of the superhero's hands and put them on with a scowl.

Evan smiled at him nervously and opened the cell door. "O-okay, let's go."

They exited the prison and Connor took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Y-you remember the rules Connor?" Evan asked.

"'Don't poison the mayor, stop stealing from flower shops, don't rob banks', and that's just naming a few! You're no fun to be around." Connor complained.

Evan frowned at him. "T-those rules are important Connor. You can't hurt anyone if you want to r-reduce your sentence."

Connor scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He grumbled.

Evan just bit his lip and looked away.

They walked past a park and Connor felt his heart ache. His powers swirled beneath his skin, desperate to reach out and connect with the wildlife. He felt his eyes burn and he blinked furiously. No. He was not going to cry in front of a fucking superhero. No way, absolutely not. It didn't matter how fucking lonely he felt or how much he yearned for that connection, he refused to let it show.

He clenched his hands and marched on, ignoring Evan's burning stare in the back of his skull.

A few days later, Connor was curled up on the corner of his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He heard footsteps and tensed up slightly, a scowl fixed on his face. That scowl only deepened when Evan turned around the corner.

"You mocking me or some shit?" He snarled when he saw the potted plant in Evan's hands.

Evan's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "N-no! O-of course not. I... I thought you could use a friend. Rosularla Palllda don't grow very large, s-so it's not like you could use it to escape. I just thought that... that maybe you were lonely."

Connor stared at him in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I... really?" He whispered, uncurling and inching forward a bit.

Evan gave him a smile and gently placed the potted plant inside his cell. "R-really." He said. 

Connor walked forward cautiously before snatching the plant and hurrying back to his bed. He clutched it between his hands and allowed his magic to roam free and reach out to the plant. He smiled and nearly cried with relief when he made the connection. 

"H-how did you know?" He whispered, gently petting the plants leaves.

"I uh, I noticed how sad you looked during our w-walk. Figured you missed hanging out with plants a-and it's not right to just leave a human in isolation." Evan smiled gently. "Since you're not really allowed visitors yet, I thought you could use some company."

Connor blinked back some tears that he hadn't realized had been creeping up. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." Evan said. "I'll see you around."

Connor watched as he left and couldn't stop the few tears from slipping down his cheeks. "Heroes." He mumbled fondly. 


	20. Dancing Crocodile [Treebros]

"Ev, Ev, Ev!" Connor said, poking his boyfriend in the thigh multiple times in a row.

Evan swatted his hand away. "What Connor?"

Connor grinned and thrust his phone out. "Look! The zoo is feeding the crocodiles today!"

Evan smiled as he quickly scanned the article that Connor was showing him. His boyfriend's obsession with crocodiles was cute.

"I guess you wanna go see?" He said, handing Connor's phone back. Connor nodded enthusiastically.

"I haven't seen a real life crocodile for like, seven years Evan!" He whispered. "And I've never seen them feed."

It's impossible to resist Connor's smile, and that combined with his puppy eyes? Evan was doomed the moment his boyfriend poled him.

"C-Connor!" Evan stammered, clumsily stumbling over his own feet. "Slow down!"

Connor squeezed his hand tightly and shot him a brilliant smile before dragging him further. "We're gonna be late babe! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

Evan smiled and shook his head. They both knew it was an empty threat. Evan would probably end up panicking if Connor were to suddenly disappear and Connor would never want to trigger one of Evan's panic attacks.

They made it to the crocodiles in record time. Connor practically threw himself into the large crowd that had gathered and Evan muttered apologies to every person his boyfriend elbowed or shoved in his haste to get to the front.

"Ev!" Connor squealed, practically crushing Evan's hand. "Look at them, they're so cute."

Evan looked down at the water and smiled when he saw what Connor was pointing at. On the banks of the water, there was a bunch of baby crocodiles. He had to admit, they were cute. But Evan was more terrified of crocodiles than they were cute.

A few minutes later, three employees walked onto a bridge that was on the left side of the pen and hung over the river. Evan cringed slightly when Connor's grip turned on the side of painful as the workers lowered four fishing rods that had meat attached to them.

Everyone held their breath as the meat hung there. Evan squeaked while Connor cried out with delight when a crocodile suddenly sprung out of the water, jaw snapping around one of the meat baits before landing back in the water with a loud 'smack'.

"Holy shit." Evan breathed out. If he wasn't terrified of crocodiles before, he definitely was now.

More crocodiles swam over to where the meat was and all of them tried to grab them. It was funny watching the crocodiles jump, miss, and then try again. 

"That crocodile has some serious moves dude, look at him go." Someone behind them muttered.

Evan looked down and watched as the crocodiles took turns jumping up and attempting to catch the fish that were hanging from fishing rods. What the man behind them was staring at however, was a baby crocodile standing briefly on its hind legs, waving its small front legs around before dropping back down.

He felt more than heard Connor's soft aw, and he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when his boyfriend's lips brush his ear.

Now he was the one squeezing Connor's hand. Connor giggled and squeezed back.

"Let's go explore the rest of the zoo, sound good?" Connor said. Evan nodded and kissed his cheek.


	21. Not So Bad [Treebros]

Evan walked down the halls, backpack clutched tightly between his two hands. His head was hunched down and his shoulders were at his ears. It was the end of the day and the school hall was flooded with other students. Evan felt twitchy and tense every time someone brushed past him.

He tried to pick up his pace. He wanted nothing more than to escape this crowd and just run into his mother's car and go home. 

He was almost out of the door when he heard a shout. He froze, eyes wide. He stared down the hall and his stomach twisted when he saw an eighth-grader shove Connor Murphy to the ground.

Evan bit his lip and looked around. Why was no one helping Connor? The adults weren't even doing anything. Yeah, Connor wasn't exactly a favorite, but that didn't mean he should be pushed around!

Evan gripped his backpack straps tightly. He heard Connor cry out and he winced when he saw the boy get kicked in the stomach. Seeing Connor's pained expression was the last straw and Evan rushed over.

"Stop it!" He screamed as loud as he could and he jumped on the older boy. Evan curled his small hands into fists and started to hit the eighth-grader on the head.

"Get off of me!" The boy yelled, but Evan held on tight. While hanging on for dear life, Evan caught a glance of Connor. He was staring at him with awe. Evan felt himself flush all the way to his neck, despite the life-threatening situation he was in.

Eventually, the eighth grader's screeches of outrage caught the attention of one of the teachers, who came over to see what the hell was going on.

"Evan! Get off of Clint right now!"

Evan scrambled off.

"Now, what happened here?" The teacher said sternly.

"Clint was hurting Connor!" Evan immediately said. When Clint blared at him, he cowered a bit.

"Connor, is this true?"

Connor shifted and nodded.

The teacher frowned at Clint. "I'm disappointed Clint. I expected better from you. Picking on sixth graders? That's not a good example to make. Your parents will be hearing about this."

"But!"

"All three of you, go to the office."

"M-my ma is waiting outside," Evan said timidly. "C-can I got get her?"

"My folks are outside as well." Connor chimed in.

"Alright, go get your parents." The teacher said.

They both nodded and scurried away, not wanting to be under Clint's glare any more than they had to.

"H-hey, Evan right?" Connor said as they walked outside.

"Y-yup!" Evan squeaked. "That's me."

His eyes went wide when Connor grabbed his hand. He gulped and could feel himself starting to sweat when Connor looked at him with intense, blue eyes. As they stared at one another, Evan couldn’t help but notice that Connor’s left eye had some brown in it.

“Thanks,” Connor said softly, snapping Evan out of his trance.

Evan swallowed and nodded. “N-no problem.”

Connor gave him a small smile before releasing him and running off to an expensive looking car.

Evan stared after him, a little shocked. He smiled to himself and ran off to his mom. Maybe Connor Murphy wasn’t the monster everyone thought he was.


	22. Dab on the Haters [Treebros/Galaxy Gals]

"Everyone smile!" The photographer said. Evan and Connor grabbed each other's hands and smiled while Zoe kissed her fiance on the cheek.

"Dab on the haters!" Someone screeched and Evan squealed when Jared came crashing through, dabbing and photo-bombing the picture.

"Jared!" Zoe shouted while Connor groaned and Alana giggled.

"Can you get more immature?" Connor grumbled and Evan squeezed his hand.

Jared grinned, his bowtie lopsided.

"J-Jared, can we please just g-get a nice picture?" Evan asked. "It's my wedding a-and-"

Jared rolled his eyes but there was a wide, happy smile on his face. "I'm well aware it's your wedding Acorn." He said. "And I still can't believe you actually had enough courage to propose to Connor." He mumbled the last part and the to-be-wed couple turned red.

"To be fair, he did do it at home with no prying eyes. And it was perfect." Connor smiled and Jared made a gagging noise. 

"You two are disgustingly cute." He huffed.

"Just, no dabbing at the wedding ceremony, okay?" Zoe said and Jared responded with an innocent smile.


	23. Skirt [Treebros]

Connor liked skirts. They felt nice, they were comfortable, and honestly, they made his legs look pretty nice. So yeah, Connor liked skirts. And maybe dresses, he wasn't sure, he'd never worn one before.

He owned a few. Once he realized how comfortable they were, he went out and bought a few with the flimsy excuse that it was his sister's birthday. He had only ever worn the three he had in his room though. And only when no one was in the house. He wasn't really ashamed that he liked skirts, but he knew crossdressing made people uncomfortable. Plus, there were enough people staring at him like he was a freak. He didn't need more.

But today, he decided, fuck it. He was hanging out with friends today and they were just hanging out in the orchard, which was almost always empty. And he could escape easily if he wanted.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a mid-thigh black skirt and a loose white blouse. He smoothed the skirt against his legs, smiling when the soft fabric brushed against his legs. He put on his boots, grabbed a jacket and hurried downstairs. His parents weren't home, so no danger in them seeing him. He smirked when he imagined his father's reaction to him in a skirt.

He peeked out his curtains, no one was around. He quickly grabbed his keys and dashed out to his car.

The drive to the orchard was only around ten minutes. He hopped out of his car and shoved his keys into his coat pockets. Butterflies fill his stomach as he approaches the orchard. He worried his lip between his lip when he spotted the group and took a deep breath before approaching.

"Connor!" Evan said, smiling and giving him a wave.

"Hey," Connor said with a little wave in return. His smile turned a bit strained when he saw the shocked looks on everyone else's faces.

"Are you- are you wearing a skirt?" Jared choked out.

Connor immediately stiffened and went on the defense. "Yeah? So?" He snapped before stopping and staring with wide eyes.

Jared... he was blushing.

"You look great Connor!" Alana said.

"Why can my brother pull off a skirt better than me?" Zoe whined and Alana grinned and kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing in a skirt Zoe." She said.

"You, you look nice Connor." Evan said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Connor felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head. "T-thanks." He said.

Evan giggled. "You s-should wear skirts more often Con." He said. "You uh, you looked really good in them."

"Evan! You kinky little shit!" Jared exclaimed.

Evan spluttered and turned bright red.


	24. Calm the F Down Sun! [Treebros]

Connor snuggled a bit closer to his boyfriend, giving a content sigh when Evan continued to stroke and run his hand through his hair. He relaxed further, practically melting in Evan’s arms. A pleasant warmth spread through him and he could feel himself drift off.

Connor yelped when Evan suddenly gripped his waist.

"Evan?" He questioned, now wide awake.

"Does the sun know that it needs to calm down?" Evan grumbled, shifting and gently settling Connor beside him instead of in his lap. "It's too hot."

Connor grinned. "Aw, babe..."

"What?" Evan pouted. "Is cuddling with my boyfriend outside too much to ask?"

Connor laughed and gave him a quick peck. "You are so silly." He said against his lips, which only made Evan kiss him again.

"How 'bout we head home?" Connor said, having already climbed back into Evan's lap to kiss him. Evan's hands were perched a bit awkwardly on his hips and Connor pat his head when he buried it in his neck.

"Let's go home, hm?" He murmured.

"Fine. But we're going to your house, you've got air conditioning."

Connor giggled. "Deal."


	25. Water is Thinner Than Blood [Murphy Siblings]

Connor smiled and murmured softly to May. She had grown quite a bit over the week since he'd gotten her. To be perfectly honest, she was the only thing keeping him sane.

"C-Connor?"

Connor looked up and quirked a brow at Evan, who was nervously fiddling with his shirt.

"What?" He asked, huddling May closer to him.

"Y-your, um, your family's here? They, uh, they want to see you." Evan stammered.

Connor stiffened. "Tell them to fuck off. I don't want to see them."

Evan frowned but didn't protest. Connor curled around himself, pursing his lips and blinking back the treacherous tears that were threatening to fall. May's leaves curled around his wrist, a small comfort. Connor petted the small succulent and sighed,

The next day, Evan was back, but this time he wasn't alone.

"Why is she here?" Connor growled and Evan stumbled back.

"I-I," he stammered.

"I didn't give him much of a choice," Zoe said coolly.

Connor scowled. "What do you want?" He spat.

"Mom and dad want to see you, Connor." She said. "It's not fair to them that you're keeping them away."

"What have they ever done for me?" Connor snarled. "Always looked at me like I was a, a freak!"

Both Zoe and Evan flinched at the word.

"And all because I could talk to plants." He continued. "What's wrong with that?"

"You killed someone Connor!" Zoe cried.

"They knew I was ill!" Connor shouted. "But they refused to get me help. It's not my fault someone died! It's theirs!"

Zoe shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "That's not true and you know it. Your hands killed a man Connor. That was all you, not mom and dad."

Connor's anger rose and his lips drew back in a snarl. What did Zoe know? She didn't know anything about him!

"Just leave!" Connor roared.

Zoe's eyes widened with fear and Evan grabbed her arm, swiftly escorting her away.

Connor sank to his knees, hands gripping his hair. He could feel May curled around his subconscious, wrapping him up tight in a comforting warmth.

He stayed there, shaking with fear. What was wrong with him? He knew for a fact that he couldn't use his power on any plant outside of his cell. The entire space was covered with barrier magic that made it impossible.

And yet, for the briefest second, after he'd screamed at Zoe, he had felt the presence of every single plant on the property.

He buried his head in his arms and a strangled sob escaped him.

He was a monster.


	26. A Million Balloons [Kleinphy]

"Are you the person who ordered a million balloons?" Connor said flatly. Jared Kleinman's face lit up with a grin.

"Yes! Where are they?" He asked eagerly. He peered around Connor and frowned. "Wait, where are all of them?"

Connor rolled his eyes and handed him a box. "You didn't actually think we were gonna blow them all up for you?"

Jared pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, I was hopeful."

Connor snorted and shoved the box into his arms. "Good luck with whatever you need a million balloons for."

Jared grinned. "Thanks, I may need it."

A few days later, Connor was walking his neighbor's dog down the road and he was shocked to see a house with hundreds of balloons sticking out of it. He stopped and stared, jaw hanging open. Who the fuck lived there? And why were they recreating the movie Up? That could not be legal.

"Hey! Delivery boy!"

Connor blinked when he saw Jared hanging out of a window from the balloon house.

"What the actual fuck." He managed to choke out.

"Thanks for all the balloons! But I'm gonna need like, a million more." Jared called, a stupidly bright smile on his face.

Connor just shook his head in disbelief and hurried the dog along.


	27. Pink Dye [Treebros]

"What's got you so excited?" Alana asked, eyeing Jared suspiciously. Jared just smirked and crossed his arms.

"I can't wait to see Connor today." Jared said. Alana frowned.

"What did you do?" She said and only grew more suspicious when Jared smiled innocently.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Jared Kleinman!"

Alana cringed when she heard doors slam open and Connor's voice ringing in the open space.

"Hey Connor!" Jared said gleefully. "Love the hair!"

"Oh no..." Alana muttered. She looked over at Connor and her eyes widened. She slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Jared had somehow dyed Connor's hair pink and that, combined with the furious blush on Connor's totally ruined the murderous glare he was sending Jared's way. He looked adorable.

Connor stalked over as Jared cackled away. Alana spotted Evan rushing after his boyfriend, catching his sleeve.

"C-Connor! Calm down." He stuttered.

"Calm down? My hair is fucking pink!" Connor roared and Alana was impressed that Evan didn't so much as flinch, considering almost everyone else did.

"It's actually peony pink." Jared chimed in. He immediately hid behind Alana when Connor returned his glare back on him.

"Connor, i-it doesn't even looked that bad." Evan's face flushed and he fiddled with his fingers. "I-it looks um, c-c-" Alana was fascinated as Evan's face someone turned an even brighter red. "C-cute, o-on you..." he managed to choke out.

Alana giggled when Connor's face turned the same color as his hair.


	28. Sugar High [Treebros]

"Is he alright?" Evan asked, fiddling with his fingers and biting his bottom lip.

Zoe sighed. "He bought a shit ton of candy and ate all of it in like, an hour."

Evan's brow furrowed with worry as he watched Connor screeched as he went down the playground slide.

"Is he like this when he's high too?" Jared asked. Zoe snorted.

"I wish. But no, he's just super relaxed and has no filter." She paused and snickered when Alana approached Connor and started to talk to him. "But he is easier to control. High on weed Connor just lays around in his room and complains and talks about random shit. High on sugar Connor though..."

"Fuck off Ellie!" Connor said in what was a strange combination of a squeal and a scream. "I do what I want!"

Jared frowned. "Wait, Ellie?"

Zoe shrugged. "Don't look at me. I don't understand half the things Connor does and says. Hell, probably more than half."

"He's um, I-I think he's s-scaring the kids," Evan mumbled.

Zoe only shrugged, unconcerned. "Yeah, he does that."

Evan glanced back at Connor, who was forcing Alana to push him on the swing. He couldn't stop the small smile from growing when he saw Connor's bright grin as Alana indulged him. He was so cute.

"Are we not gonna stop him?" Jared asked. "I mean, him tormenting Alana is funny and all but,"

"His sugar high will fade soon. We just have to wait him out." Zoe said flatly.

So they did. They all watched as Connor dragged Alana around and act like a child, forcing her to what could basically be called playing. He and Alana chased each other, they played on the playground until finally, Alana was so exhausted, she dragged Connor back to the bench the others were at.

"I'm done," Alana wheezed, collapsing beside Zoe who patted her head sympathetically.

Connor pouted, but Evan tugged him down and into his lap before he could begin whining. Connor let out a small yelp and Evan stuck a hand in his hair, gently working through the tangles. Evan felt his face flush when Connor let out a soft mewl and pushed his head into his hand. Everyone stared at them with amused expressions.

"Oh my lord, you two are too cute. Stop, you're burning my eyes." Jared groaned, digging his hands into his eyes.

Alana snorted while Zoe smirked. Evan and Connor both flushed and hid their faces.

"Stop being cute, goddammit!" Jared screeched. "It's not good for our hearts!"


	29. A Witch's Familiar [Treebros]

Evan kept his head down as he walked down the dirty streets of London. Stray cats meowed at him and birds on balconies chirped at him. He tugged his coat tighter around him and double checked to ensure his wand was still in the inside pocket. He relaxed a tiny bit when he felt the firm metal. Wood wands weren’t made anymore. It was too easy for inexperienced witches to accidentally catch them on fire with a spell gone wrong and hurt themselves.

He froze when he heard yelling coming from an alley on his left. An ear-shattering yowl followed and Evan winced, his hand automatically going for his wand. He fumbled a bit with getting it out, but once it was securely in his hand, he started to slowly creep into the alleyway.

He's not sure why he went in. Normally, he would've just turned tail and gotten help. He wasn't a strong witch and he knew it. He could barely hold himself in a fight and with no familiar to lend magic to him, he was practically begging to be beaten. And yet, he felt an indescribable pull, yanking him into that alleyway.

Another yowl, following by a growl. Evan hurried his pace and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar curled up on the ground with a man repeatedly kicking him.

"Hey!" Evan shouted, slightly startled by his own voice. A rush of protectiveness flooded him and he shoved the man off the shaking familiar.

"Fuck off." The man growled, obviously drunk out of his mind.

"No." Evan snarled and his wand sparked, a buff.

The man eyed his wand warily, scowling when he took in his robes. "You, little bitch witch." He slurred, poking Evan firmly in the chest. "Going to that fancy, smancy academy won't save you forever."

Evan cringed at the beer on his breathe and held his own until the man finally stumbled away. The second he deemed it safe, he knelt beside the familiar.

"A-are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on a trembling shoulder. He gasped when a jolt of electricity flew up his arm.

"Don't touch me!" The familiar screamed, smacking his hand away, but the damage was already done.

"Y-you're my familiar." Evan whispered, staring at the familiar with awe and disbelief. Most witches found their familiar when they were fifteen or sixteen. Evan was eighteen, nearing nineteen. He had begun to think he would never find his familiar.

"I'm, I'm no ones." The familiar spat. He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling slightly. Evan rushed to help but the familiar snarled at him, baring sharp fangs. Instantly, Evan took a step back.

The familiar scowled and morphed into his familiar form. He was a young brown lab and Evan barely managed to contain his coo. When the familiar started to leave, he panicked.

"Wait!" He shouted, running forward and grabbing the familiar tail. The familiar's eyes widened and he snapped at Evan, nearly taking his hand off. Evan snatched his hand back.

"What's your n-name?" He asked. "M-mine's Evan."

The familiar stared at him before carefully spelling out C-O-N-N-O-R with the dirt and pebbles littering the ground.

"C-Connor?" Evan mumbled, staring at the ground. When he looked up, the familiar was gone.


	30. Spin the Bottle [Treebros]

"God, those two are disgusting," Jared said. "I mean, look at 'em! Those lovesick puppy eyes they're constantly directing to one another. Absolutely disgusting."

Alana glanced up from her book and looked over at Connor and Evan. She quirked a brow when she saw their heads ducked together, staring down at Connor's phone. "Alright," she admitted. "I see your point."

Honestly, the love-struck puppy dog eyes were getting a bit old. How were Connor and Evan so blind to one another? It was so obvious. For a pair who were constantly looking at each other, it was shocking that they still didn't realize their feelings were returned.

"Let's get their heads out of their asses," Jared said.

Alana snorted. "Sounds like a fine idea. But just how the heck are we supposed to do that? Those two are the most oblivious people I've ever met in my life."

Jared's brow furrowed. "What is the most obvious way we could get them to confess."

Alana bit her lip. "How about seven minutes in heaven?" She said, shrugging. That's what they did in the movies after all.

"We could play a bunch of stupid sleepover games!" Jared said. "We'll do it at your house."

Alana blinked. "W-wait, what?" She stuttered, but Jared was already marching over to Connor and Evan to tell them the news.

That weekend, Jared and Alana carefully thought of a list of games they could play so that Connor and Evan would finally kiss and get together.

"How about Suck and Blow?" Alana said and Jared snorting.

"You mean blowjobs?" He snickered, yelping when Alana smacked him over the head.

"You're such a pervert." She mumbled.

"You know it," Jared said with a wink. "Spin the bottle will work fine. And if it doesn't, we improvise. I mean, we could always just shove their heads together."

An hour later, Zoe, Connor, and Evan arrived. Evan was fifteen minutes early and spent those fifteen minutes apologizing for being so early. Zoe and Connor were ten minutes late and were bickering on the doorstep when Alana answered.

"He refused to pack a bag." Was all Zoe said as she pushed past Alana into the house. Connor just rolled his eyes and followed.

It only took three hours for Jared to get impatient.

"Alright, everybody!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Let's play a game."

Evan frowned from his spot on the couch. "That, uh, that doesn't sound good." He mumbled and Connor snorted.

"Nothing that comes out of Kleinman's mouth is good." He said. Evan smiled a bit and continued on with braiding Connor's hair, which, in Alana's opinion, was quite gay. Seriously, how were these two not together?

"Everyone on the floor!" Jared ordered before producing a beer bottle from out of nowhere. "We're playing spin the bottle."

Connor's wrinkled his nose. "What are you, twelve?"

"Jared has the mind of a twelve-year-old girl with the body of an eighteen-year-old boy," Evan said, shaking his head.

"Don't say it like that Ev! That makes it sound disgusting." Jared said and then patted the floor rather aggressively.

"Why not?" Alana said with a shrug, settling next to Jared and her favorite chair. "What's the harm."

Connor rolled his eyes but conceded.

"Evan, my man, my pal, you are up!" Jared said and Alana barely resisted snorting. Way to be subtle Jared. Nice job.

Evan nervously spun the empty beer bottle and blushed bright red when it landed on Connor. Connor grinned widely. Jared and Alana watched with baited breaths as Evan scooted over to Connor and kissed him.

A minute later, they were still kissing. Alana was quite certain she had spotted Evan's tongue dart out. It got to the point where everyone was turning red, except for Zoe, who looked annoyed.

"That's enough you two." She said and shoved Connor slightly, causing him to break the kiss with a yelp.

"Zoe!" He whined, sitting up and attaching himself to Evan's side. "Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

"Y-you can kiss me anytime Con," Evan muttered quietly, giving a small smile, looking positively adorable with the pink flush across his cheeks. Connor cooed and kissed his cheek.

"You're too sweet." He said, a happy smile across his face. Evan wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Connor's hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jared shouted. "When the fuck did this happened?"

Evan raised his head. "M-me and Connor figured it out a month ago." He said. Then he frowned. "Did we not tell you?"

"No!" Jared screeched. "You did not!"

Evan smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "U-um, sorry?"

"Your guys' turn," Connor said smugly, looking quite content to snuggle into his boyfriend's warm arms.

Alana and Jared were gaping while Zoe smirked.

"How could you not tell me, Evan!" Jared said, clutching his heart. "Oh! The betrayal..."

"Y-you're so d-dramatic..." Evan mumbled, fiddling with Connor's fingers. Connor kissed his forehead.

"Go on Alana, it's your turn," Zoe said. Pouting slightly, Alana spun the bottle. Her heart sank when it landed on Jared.

"Karma's a bitch," Connor said, somehow looking even smugger than he had earlier.


	31. I Love You, For You [Kleinphy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: E

Connor shifted nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. He started at Jared from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip and squirmed, rubbing his thighs and knees together.

He was staying at Jared's house for the night and his boyfriend was pretty obvious that he wanted to be a bit intimate tonight. And it wasn't that Connor didn't want to be with his boyfriend in that way... but a lot of people tended to be turned off by a man without the right set and Connor had no idea how Jared felt on the manner. Hell, he didn't even know Jared's opinion on trans people in the first place.

Connor burrowed further in his sweater, trying to think of ways that he could breach the topic to his boyfriend. Tears pricked at his eyes as he got more and more frustrated. He pouted and attempted to hide his face in his sweater. He couldn't think of a single way that wouldn't make things extremely awkward.

"You alright babe?" Jared asked, taking a seat next to him. Connor accepted the mug of hot chocolate with a small smile.

"Fine." He murmured, taking a sip of the warm drink. He didn't mention that the word babe filled him with discomfort. He always thought of it as such a feminine nickname.

They cuddled on the couch, just enjoying their hot drinks and each other's company. When both mugs were down on the coffee table and they were watching some chick flick, Jared got a little bit closer. Just settled his arms around Connor's waist with his face pressed against his neck.

Connor let out a little content sigh when Jared place a soft kiss on his neck and tilted his head a bit to give him more access. He hummed, a grin spreading across his face when Jared started peppering his neck with kissing, adding the occasional lick.

Connor could feel his boyfriend's growing arousal and pressed his ass against it, smirking when he heard his boyfriend's breath hitch.

"That's how we're playing?" Jared growled in his ear, nipping it gently.

Connor groaned a bit. "That's how we're playing." He whispered, eyes bright and grin wide.

Jared growled again, more possessive and Connor ground his hips in response. A moan escaped his mouth when he felt suction on his neck and he started to pant lightly. Jared's hands slipped from his waist and crept along his thighs. A breath escaped Connor and he pushed into it before freezing.

"Wait!" He cried voice hoarse. Instantly, Jared froze and leaned back a bit, hovering over him.

"Is this too far?" He asked, eyes shining with worry. Connor chewed his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm trans Jared." He whispered, fear crushing his heart. Jared stared at him with wide eyes and Connor started to panic. His eyes burned and he tried to push Jared off of him.

"Whoa!" Jared exclaimed when he was shoved to the floor. "Wait, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw Connor bury his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Connor whispered.

"What're you sorry for?" Jared asked, inching forward and placing a hand on his.

"Don't you think I'm disgusting?" Connor asked, sniffing softly.

"No, of course not love." Jared said, bringing his knuckles to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on them. They both blushed. "I don't care if you're trans. You're still a man, you're still you. So what if you don't have the traditional parts down there? I like Connor Murphy."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, but he was smiling.

Jared smiled back and kissed his hand again. "Yeah."


	32. It's Okay to be Gay [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Mo

"Connor, I um, d-do you think maybe we should...?"

Connor looked up from his book and frowned at his boyfriend. Evan was shifting at Connor's desk, fiddling with his pencil.

"We should what?" Connor asked, confused.

"T-tell your parents?" He said, sounding uncertain. "It's just... I don't um, like not holding your hand a-and stuff?"

Connor pursed his lips and put his book down. "I know you don't like it Evan but I... I still haven't come out to my parents and I just, I don't know how they'll react."

"B-babe, if they kick you out, you can stay at my home." Evan said, coming over to sit beside him. Connor leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Ev, you know I can't. Your mum shouldn't have to deal with me. Plus, I doubt she could pay for my therapy on top of yours."

Evan's brow furrowed. "We'd figure it out." He said firmly.

Connor pursed his lips. "You really want this?"

"Only if you're sure. I d-don't want to pressure you." Evan said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Connor smiled and squeezed back.

"I guess this would be nice to have every day." He murmured and kissed Evan's cheek. "I'll think about it."

"I have to say, I'm surprised Connor has never had a girlfriend before." Connor's dad said. "Normally, teenagers are full of hormones and have a girlfriend or boyfriend at least once in high school."

Evan smiled politely and grabbed Connor's had from under the table. Connor took a deep breath before placing his and Evan's joined hands on the table. His mother's gaze instantly locked on it, but Connor ignored her and took a large bit of pasta. Evan's smile turned slightly nervous and he started to trace patterns on Connor's knuckles.

Across from them, Zoe smiled knowingly and continued eating.

A hilariously five minutes later, Connor's father noticed their joined hands and stopped mid-sentence. All that came out of his mouth was a small 'oh'.

"Dad, I'm uh. I'm gay." Connor said, smiling anxiously and squirming in his seat.

"Thank you for telling us Connor." His mother said when the silence stretched on.

Connor just smiled and ducked his head, hating how quiet his father was. Dinner was mostly silent for the rest of the night and anxiety curled in Connor's stomach when Evan said goodbye with a quick peck on the cheek and hug.

Connor waited at the door until Evan disappear down the road and shut the door.

"How long have you known?" His father asked the second he walked past him.

Connor swallowed. "A couple of years now." He mumbled.

It was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unsafe." Connor's father said, catching Connor by surprised.

"What?" Connor stuttered.

"Connor, we love you for who you are. We don't care if you're gay." His father said.

Connor swallowed and blinked a few times. "Thanks dad." He said, voice hoarse. Without thinking, he rushed forward and hugged his dad. His father stiffened for a moment, they rarely hugged, before wrapping his arms tight around his son.


	33. Ghost Guardian [Treebros/Murphy Family]

Connor had been stuck to Evan for just over a week now. Being dead kinda sucked in the respect. Having to watch over an anxious kid who has one of the most boring lives ever was not exactly how Connor thought he'd be spending his afterlife.

But it didn't take long for Connor to grow attached to Evan. To even started caring about him. And when that happened, he started to notice a lot of concerning things. All the bells were ringing in his head, but Evan didn't know he was there because Connor was dead, so there wasn't much he could do. Connor had been dead for a very short time, he was still figuring out the whole ghost guardian angel thing.

It had been ten days and fifteen hours since Connor had woken up, stuck to Evan. It was September fifteenth and Evan was sitting worriedly high up in a tree. A pit was forming in Connor's transparent stomach. Evan had been very blank the entire journey up that tree and now he was staring down.

It was obvious what Evan was planning to do. Connor knew the look of a suicidal person.

He licked his lips and looked around. There was nothing that could cushion a fall from that height. If Evan fell, he would probably die.

"Goddammit," Connor muttered and started to climb.

When he reached Evan, he was startled to see that the boy was crying.

"Oh god." He mumbled, pulling himself up and next to the boy. He didn't know how the hell he was supposed to comfort Evan. Connor didn't have any experience in that field and knew for a fact that he sucked at it.

He took a deep breath and gently lay his hand over Evan's.

"Evan?" He said, trying to put as much force into his voice as possible. When Evan didn't react, Connor pursed his lips and tried again.

"Evan Hansen, you look at me right now." He said and this time Evan's eyes widened and he looked to his left.

His mouth dropped open and Connor knew he'd seen him.

"C-Connor?" He stammered. "W-what, what the fuck?"

"Hey," Connor said, smirking a bit.

"B-but you're, you're-"

"Dead? Yeah, I noticed."

"I-"

Connor sighed. "Don't think about it. But dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Evan swallowed and looked down, staring at the floor so far away. "I just... I don't-"

"It's not the solution," Connor said firmly. "And I know, I'm a huge hypocrite, right? But trust me, man, death isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's not some safe haven, you don't escape. As far as I know, suicide victims stay on Earth. They stayed and get stuck to other people, who're are probably suicidal as well. Worst part? You get to see how your death affected your loved ones." Connor sighed and looked up at the sky. "Better just to let death take you when it wants to."

"Connor, I just. It hurts." Evan sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I know. But while you might get to escape the worst of the pain, you hand it off to the people who care about you. How do you think your mother's going to react when she hears the news? What about the person who finds your crippled and bleeding body?" Connor smiled bitterly. "Zoe found me." He admitted and he heard Evan's sharp intake. "Dunno why she was home early, but she was. Walked into the bathroom and found me in the bathtub that was full of my blood. I had to hear her scream, Evan. I had to watch as she screamed for mom and tried to pull my limp body out of that bathtub, getting bloody water all over herself. I had to see my mother's face of anguish when she saw me." 

Connor could feel tears trickle down his face and he made no move to stop them. "It's not worth it. It will never be worth it. So you better get your ass down from this tree, go find your mother and hug her tight."

Evan stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked.

Connor arched a brow, desperately ignoring how his eyes stung, the way his eyelashes stuck together, the wetness of his cheeks.

"What're you waiting for Hansen?" He said softly. "Go."

Evan swallowed and began the descent. Connor smiled, looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. For a split second, he was sure he felt the warmth of the sun on his face.

Connor opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp. He panted, looking around wildly. "What the fuck?" He whispered when he took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital. He wasn't dead, why wasn't he dead? He lifted his wrists, trembling when he realized they were wrapped with pure white cloth.

His eyes burned. He was supposed to die, why hadn't he died? He had made sure that no one would be in the house, that no one would find him until it was too late - what had happened?

The door to his room opened and a nurse walked in, looking startled when she saw him sitting up.

"Oh," she said, blinking. Connor blankly at her and she quickly exited. A second later, his mother ran in, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Connor!" She cried and he was wrapped in her warm embrace. Connor stiffened. He hadn't hugged his mother in years. She cradled his head and sobbed in his hair, pressing kissing there and whispering words of comfort.

"H-hey, mom." He croaked, sniffling softly.

"My baby," she whispered. "My baby boy, thank god you're okay."

She squeezed him tight and Connor, for the first time in years, squeezed her back.


	34. Songs of Endearment [Treebros]

Connor tapped his pencil against his notebook, nibbling on his bottom lip. He stared at the lyrics he had written down, anxiety bubbling in his chest. It was the first time he had actually written down what he was feeling, what he felt for Evan.

The two had been dating for just over a week but had been friends for about five months. Connor thought he knew Evan quite well, so he knew that his boyfriend was having doubts about their relationship. Doubts that Connor actually wanted him.

Connor hated that his boyfriend felt so self-conscious, so worried. But he didn’t know how to express to Evan that he was here to stay. That he cared a lot about Evan, that he would never leave him, never get bored of him.

To vent and get these confusing feelings off his chest, Connor turned to art. He painted at least ten paintings to show of his frustration with his inability to communicate and when that wasn’t enough, he wrote a helplessly corny song. Well, at least in his opinion. Now, he was debating whether or not to show Evan what he’d written.

Ultimately though, he decided against it. There were a few lines in there that Evan could misinterpret. Connor figured he had been pretty clear, but he knew Evan was hopelessly oblivious. To this day, Connor still didn’t understand how Evan could’ve thought that literally kissing and snuggling on a couch could be seen as platonic.

So yeah, showing off his song might not be the best of ideas. He kept the notebook hidden under his many unused textbooks. There was no need for Evan to ever see those lyrics.

But of course, things never go in Connor's favor.

After grabbing some snacks from the kitchen, Connor entered his room to see Evan wide-eyed and mouth dropped open, notebook in lap.

Connor nearly dropped the bowl he was carrying in his panic. Thankfully, he had enough sense to place the bowl down before snatching the notebook away, face blushing furiously.

"C-Connor!" Evan yelped, face flushing as well. "I-I'm sorry!" He squeaked. "I didn't mean t-to - I just, u-um..."

Connor swallowed and tucked the notebook behind his back. "I-it's fine Ev." He said, still mortified.

"I'm sorry Connor, I-I didn't mean to invade your privacy and-" Evan rambled, obviously not listening.

"Evan!" Connor said, placing both hands on Evan's cheeks. "It's alright babe, calm down."

Evan swallowed and looked down at the ground. "U-um, did you m-mean it?"

Connor's blush was instantly back in full force. "I-" he swallowed and took a deep breath before offering a small, quivering smile. "Yeah, every word."

Evan stared at him for a moment and Connor would forever deny that he squeaked when Evan pulled him down into a kiss.

"Thank you, Con." He muttered, face red.

Connor smiled, face also flushed. "It was no problem, love."


	35. Fish Tails [Treebros]

Evan flinched when a loud 'boom' came from the surface. He looked up and frowned when he saw the two human vessels side by side. Another loud noise echoed through the water and Evan pressed his ears back, trying to block out, or at least soften, the loud noise.

A huge shockwave traveled through the water and sent Evan tumbled back slightly, though he managed to recover quickly. He looked up and watched as one of the vessels tilted and slowly started to sink.

Evan watched without feeling much remorse as humans drowned. They were ruining the ocean, overfishing and polluting. They were corrupting a land that wasn't there, so Evan really didn't care if they died or not.

He was about to swim away from the wreckage when movement caught his eye. He watched as a human struggled to swim to the surface. Evan flinched when a large piece of the vessel hit the human in the head, knocking him out.

The hit turned his face slightly and Evan's eyes widened when he saw the human's features. By the god's, that human was gorgeous. Ignoring the flying debris and the other flailing or dead humans, he swam to the unconscious man. He hoped the pretty man wasn't dead.

He stopped in front of the human, placing his webbed hands on his face. He smiled as he studied the human. He was strangely pretty, quite beautiful in fact. His dark hair floated in the water, surrounding his head like a ring and his skin was pale like a pearl. Evan was immediately infatuated.

Evan continued to admire the human before suddenly remembering that humans needed air from the surface to live.

He hurriedly tucked the human in his arms and shot up to the surface. There was some land nearby, he could place the human there and ensure he survived.

It was a five-minute swim at his top speed. The second he was on the island, he hauled the human up and placed two fingers on the human's chest. He murmured a few words in his native tongue and gently pressed.

The human started coughing and water started to spill from his mouth. Evan watched in slight horror as the human's entire body shuddered. The human turned off his back and spat out a bunch of water and mucus. Evan wrinkled his nose at the slimy, disgusting mess.

Once the human was done, he flopped on his back and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh my god," Evan stammered in human tongue. "Are you alright?"

The human's eyes cracked open, which were a very pretty blue, just like the sky wow, and he stared hazily at Evan. His brows furrowed. "What. The fuck." He mumbled and promptly passed out.

Evan started panicking.

His hands flailed, not knowing what to do, and he settled for slapping the human in the face multiple times.

The human's eyes flew open and he swatted at Evan's hands with a groan.

"Staph it." He slurred.

"Don't sleep again!" Evan demanded and slapped him one last time for emphasis.

"Ahh!" The human moaned. "Stop! Jesus Christ..."

The human struggled to sit up and nearly fell right over again, but Evan wrapped an arm under his shoulders to support him. The human still seemed a bit delirious, but he still immediately noticed Evan's tail.

The human was silent for a moment. "I'm dead, aren't I?" He said flatly.

Evan's tail twitched nervously. "Um, n-no? Please don't die."

The human blinked slowly. "Mermaids are real." He said dazedly. "Mermaids are fucking real, oh my god."

Evan smiled uncertainly, not sure what to make of the situation. "Y-yes?" He stuttered. "My name is Evan."

The human blinked and tilted his head back, resting it on Evan's shoulder. "Connor." He said. "You saved me, huh?"

Evan smiled. He liked the name Connor, it suited the human. "Um, yes. I saved you." He said.

"Why? The crew always said mermaids and sirens killed humans." Connor said.

Evan's cheeks turned pink. "You um, I just, I think you're beautiful!" He blurted out.

Connor's cheeks turned bright red. "You... what?"

"You're, um, you're very beautiful," Evan said.

Connor stared. "A mermaid has a crush on me. Wow. Okay." He licked his lips and then cringed at the taste. "Are there any survivors from the ship? I need to get back."

Evan's eyes widened in alarm. "Will you stay?" Evan asked. "I can, I can give you food. And I think there's settlement on the island. You don't have to leave, you could stay."

Connor hesitated for a second before nodding. "Sure. Not like I've got family or friends back home."

Evan brightened immediately. "I'll bring you anything you need!" He said eagerly.

Connor smiled. "I don't need much Ev. Just food and fresh water. And shelter so I don't die from hypothermia."

"I can do that." Evan was maybe overly eager, but it really wasn't his fault. When merpeople courted people or found a mate, they always tried to provide for the subject of their affections. The more you give your mate, the abler you were seen as.

Evan ducked under the water, off to search for food for his mate. He was going to prove he was worth the human's affections, of being his mate. He wouldn't let anyone else steal the human's affections.


	36. Snowfall [Murphy Siblings]

Connor shot out of bed, grimacing as his alarm beat into his head. “Fuck.” He groaned, flopping back down and shutting the noisy thing off. He buried his face in his pillow and curled tighter into his covers. God, it was so fucking cold.

He lied there, soaking in the warmth, when his door slammed open.

“Connor!” Zoe screeched, marching over. “Get up!”

She yanked his covers away and Connor squealed when the cold air hit his bare feet.

“Zoe! What the fuck!” He said, trying to get his blankets back.

“Nope!" Zoe said and dumped the covers on the floor. Connor curled around himself, hugging his arms. "Come on Con, have you even looked outside?" Zoe said.

Connor scowled. "Why would I when I can sleep?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and yanked back his curtains. Connor had to squint his eyes, but his vision adjusted, he grinned.

It was the first snowfall of the year.

The ground was covered with fresh snow. It was beautiful and Connor itched for his sketchbook.

"Get dressed, I'll make some coffee and meet you in the backyard." With that, Zoe trotted out. Connor yawned and got out of bed. He put on his warmest sweater, black jeans, and a grey beanie on his head. He also put on leather gloves and a black winter coat before heading downstairs.

Zoe was waiting for him outside with, God bless, a thermos full of coffee. Connor took it with a tiny smile and then proceeded to practically chug the whole thing. He let out a happy sigh and relaxed.

"Let's go build a snowman," Zoe said, grabbing his hand and dragging him off the deck. They clambered through the snow until they were under a tree. Zoe instructed Connor on where to go and together, they built a snowman. Zoe grinned while Connor rummaged through the garden, searching for some pebbles.

They argued briefly as to whether the snowman should have a frown or a smile, but Zoe won in the end and Connor begrudgingly placed the pebbles into a smile on the snowman's face.

"I'm gonna head inside and grab some breakfast," Zoe said, cheeks and nose red from the cold.

"I'm gonna stay out for a bit longer," Connor said. Zoe gave him a weird look before hurrying inside.

Connor stared at the chaotic backyard with a small smile. The snowman stood proudly in a corner and there were footsteps and rolls all over the ground. He grinned and pulled out his phone to take a quick picture before rushing inside to have breakfast with his family.


	37. Milk [Murphy Siblings]

Zoe opened the fridge and frowned. "Are you serious?" She muttered, shifting things around searching for the milk.

"Connor?" She shouted.

"What?" Came the reply.

"Did you finish the milk again?" She yelled.

It was silent for a moment before,

"Fuck off!"

"Goddammit Connor!" Zoe slammed the fridge door shut and groaned. What was she supposed to have for breakfast?

Grumbling, she grabbed some toast and shoved it in the toaster.

Connor came stumbling down when Zoe was finishing up her breakfast. She watched as he wandered over to the coffee pot and turned it on before collapsing at the table with a loud groan.

"You know that there's no cream as well, right?" Zoe said.

Connor blinked, staring at her with hazy eyes.

Slowly, realization came to him. "Aw fuck." He groaned. "Whatever, I need coffee more than tastebuds."

Zoe snorted.


	38. Being Morbid is Fun [Treebros]

“You know what would be great?” Connor said.

Evan glanced down at his boyfriend, gently running his hands through Connor’s soft hair. “What?”

“If a giant asteroid hit the Earth and killed us all.”

Evan blinked. “Um. What?”

Connor grinned and snuggled further into his thigh. “I wouldn’t have to clean my room if that happened.”

“Oh my god Connor.” Evan shook his head.

Connor smirked and went back to his phone. “Oh,” he said a moment later. “Listen to this Ev. ‘A man went into a library and asked for a book on hos to commit suicide. The librarian said “Fuck off, you won’t return it.” Honestly, that would be me as a librarian.”

Evan frowned. “That’s not even funny Con.”

“Oh come on, it’s a little funny.” Connor said. His eyes lit up and he held his phone up again. “You gotta admit this one is awesome.”

“Cremation is my last shot at a smokin’ hot body. Oh my god Connor, really?” Evan said. “Can you not be morbid for once? Why are you even searching these things up?”

“Absolutely not. It’s my way of coping with my depression.”

“Connor. Stop.”


	39. How's the Divorce [Treebros]

Evan squeezed his adorable boyfriend's hand, smiling softly when Connor gave him a shy smile and a squeeze back.

"Ev," Connor murmured. "There's a sweet shop over there."

Evan couldn't stop his eye-roll. "You and your candy." He said fondly.

"Come on," Connor insisted, tugging Evan over to the candy store. "I bet they've got that Sour Punk Candy that you like so much. You can get a few packs of those."

"You drive a hard bargain." Evan teased, but allowed himself to be pulled into the shop. He didn't even try to hide his smile when Connor grinned brightly and looked at the colorful candy.

A few minutes, well, more like a half-hour, later, the couple left the candy store, Connor's bag almost overflowing with the amount of sweets he bought. 

"That was fun." He said. Evan hummed and pulled him close, pecking his lips. He then nuzzled him softly and breathed in his sweet smell.

"Have you no decency?"

Evan could feel Connor frown and raised his head to see an older woman looking down her nose at them, despite her being shorter than even Evan.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked and Evan recognized the look on his face. It took a lot of his willpower not to smile.

"Displaying queer behavior where children could see it. Have you no shame?" The woman said.

Connor's nose flared and he extracted himself from Evan's grip.

"What's wrong is teaching children to be homophobic jackasses." He snapped.

The woman looked outraged. "I am not homophobic!" She sniffed. "I just don't think you should be-"

"That's nice." Connor interrupted, studying his purple nails. "Speaking of, how's that divorce coming?"

The woman gasped in offence. "How dare you-"

Connor gave a wicked grin and got to his feet. "Listen here lady." He said, strolling over to her. "To be totally honest, I give no shits about what you think." He leaned over her, a menacing glint coming to his eyes. "But if you try to get in my way again," he murmured. "Well, I wouldn't count on coming out alive."

He smiled and patted her cheek before sauntering away, hips swaying. He returned to Evan, who was unbelievably turned on.

"That was really hot." He mumbled quickly and tugged Connor into a kiss before he could register what he said.

They could both feel the woman's disgusted eyes burning into them, but couldn't care less. While kissing his amazing boyfriend, Evan gave her the finger before grabbing a handful of Connor's ass.

At Connor's shriek and following laughter, Evan's heart warmed with love.


	40. See? Adorable [Treebros]

"Connor... what are you doing?" Evan asked, staring at his boyfriend.

Connor shrugged and continued to stroke the lamp.

"Connor..."

"You're petting a lamp." Jared said drily.

"I will paint my nails with your blood, Kleinman." Connor snapped. "Plus, this lamp is all freaking feathers. It's soft."

Jared snorted. "I'm so scared." He said flatly.

"Just you wait Kleinman!" Connor shouted. "You will fear me!"

Jared broke into laughter and Evan watched nervously as his friend yelled at his Jared.

"Connor-" Jared wheezed. "You're literally the least scary person ever."

Connor snorted. "You were terrified on the first day of school."

Jared waved his hand. "Pfft, that was before I got to know you." He grinned. "You're literally a cuddly kitten."

"I am not!"

"See?" Jared said to Evan. "Adorable."

Evan couldn't help but privately agree.


	41. Crayon Forest [Treebros]

"Evan?" Connor frowned. "What's wrong?"

"U-um, could you p-please, come over?" His boyfriend stammered. "I need y-your help."

"Sure thing Ev." Connor was already grabbing his coat, shrugging it on and rushing downstairs to get his shoes. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no-" A loud screech was heard followed by Evan yelping and hanging up.

"Ev?" Connor asked in panic. The only thing that followed was silence. He dialled Evan's number, but he didn't pick up. Panic and anxiety filled his chest as he practically sprinted to his car and drove as quickly as he could get away with to Evan's house. 

He slammed the car door shut and jogged up to Evan's door, knocking. The door flung open, revealing Evan with mussed up hair and panic in his eyes.

"Oh thank god you're here." He breathed out when he saw Connor.

"Evan?" Connor asked worriedly, stepping forward. "Are you alright?"

"Come with me." He grabbed Connor's hand and dragged him to the living. Connor blinked when he saw the toddler sitting on the carpet.

"What-"

"I don't know what to do!" Evan burst out and Connor panicked when he saw the tears pricking his eyes. "I'm not good with children, I'm not funny, or silly enough and I-I just-"

"It's alright Ev." Connor said soothingly. "Why don't you go take a  quick nap and calm down. I can take care of the kid, okay?"

Evan's lip trembled but he nodded and hurried upstairs. Connor watched him with a small smile before turning to the child.

"Hey there," he said softly, walling over and crouching beside the kid. "What's your name?"

The kid looked at him with big brown eyes and Connor was suddenly struck with the image of Zoe as a child.

"'M Maddy." The girl said.

"Hey Maddy, I'm Connor." He said, taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Mr. Evan gave me some crayons and paper." She said. She gave him a toothy grin and held up her drawing. "Look! It's my mama and papa."

Connor smiled at the scrawl of color. It showed two adults, holding hands and bright red hearts floated above their heads.

"Wow!" He enthused. "This is great."

"Can you draw Mr. Connor?" Maddy asked.

"You don't have to call me that Maddy. Just Connor is fine." He smiled and handed her her drawing back. "And I do draw. It's a hobby of mine."

His eyes widened when Maddy suddenly pushed some paper to him. "Show me!" She insisted and handed him a couple of crayons.

"It might take awhile," he warned. "How about you draw me something too?"

She considered it before nodding and happily starting a new picture. With a small smile gracing his lips, Connor begun his own, and idea already forming his head.

He used as many colors as he could in his. He didn't really want to draw his family, not after last night's argument, so he decided on trees. But not boring green ones. It was fall after all, that meant plenty of reds, oranges, yellows, and greens.

Fall pleased Connor's artistic eye greatly.

The pair sat in comfortable silence as they created. When Connor snuck a glance, he was startled to see that Maddy had already finished four drawings. He had forgotten how quick kids were at creating. He was only done half of his.

An hour and a half passed and Maddy crawled over to him.

"Whatcha makin'?" She asked, leaning in close to catch a peek.

"Ah, ah!" He scolded gently. "No sneaking a glance until I'm done."

She pouted at him. "But I wanna see now!" She whined.

"I'll tell you what," Connor said. He could just tell Maddy was in the verge of a temper tantrum. "You can watch some TV," he chuckled at the way her eyes lit. "But only until either, a: I finish my drawing, or b: Evan comes downstairs. Sound good?"

Maddy nodded and clambered onto the couch, turning the TV on.

"Keep the volume low." He reminded her before turning back to his half finished picture.

Picking up a black crayon, he got to work.

It took Connor another hour to finish up. Just as he was signing his name at the bottom, Evan came stumbling down only to freeze when he saw them.

Connor smirked. Evan had pprobably forgotten that Maddy was here. He was a bit slow after sleeping.

"Hey Ev." He said with a nod.

Maddy looked up at Evan and gave him a quick smile before the TV grabbed her attention back.

"Hello." Evan mumbled. He walked over to Connor, an unsure expression on his face.

"We did some art." Connor explained. "Then I let Maddy watch some TV."

Evan nodded and yawned a little.

"Have you finished yet Connor?" Maddy asked.

"Matter of fact I have."

Her face lit up and she scrambled to him. "Let me see! Let me see!"

He handed her the paper and flushed when he heard her gasp.

"It's so pretty!" She squealed and Connor burrowed a bit in his sweater when Evan looked over to see.

"Connor," Evan said in awe. "Y-you didn't tell me you could draw. This is amazing."

Connor smiled shyly and ducked his head with a shrug. "It's not anything special." He pursed his lips. "I don't actually draw that much. But... I do enjoy it."

"You've got some amazing talent." Evan murmured before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

Connor's heart and face warmed at the affection and praise.


	42. Why Do I Have Boobs? [Treebros]

Connor blinked his eyes open, squinting at the sun that was peeking through his curtains. With a yawn, he sat up and stretched. He frowned when he realized his chest felt heavier than usual. His eyes widened and he gasped, gaping at his chest.

"What." He froze, his hand drifting to his throat. Panic started overtaking him. What was happening? Why was his voice so high and his chest! Why did he have breasts?

Swallowing, he gently cupped his chest, squeezing inwardly panicking. He was female. He was a fucking female. What the hell happened? Were any of his clothes gonna fit?

"Oh shit." He breathed out, remembering that it was considered indecent for a woman to go out in public with no bra on. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He scrambled out of bed and to the mirror. He stared at his unfamiliar body. His shirt clung to his breasts and hips, making them seem almost indecent. His hair was the same, but his face was softer now and his adam's apple was gone.

A wave of curiosity swept through him and he crept a hand down to his groin. He flinched when he realized his dick was gone, replaced by a soft cunt. His fingers brushed past something and he twitched in surprise, immediately moving his hand away from his groin.

"Okay," he muttered, washing his hand. He had to find his sister. Even if she couldn't change him back, she would have proper clothing for him.

His face burned at the thought of wearing his sister's underwear. He shook his head, banishing the image. He was not going to think further into that.

He changed into a pair of plain grey boxers and sweatpants and put on a baggy black hoodie. He quickly tied his hair back, grabbed his dorm key and headed for his sister's room.

"Zoe!" He shouted, banging on her door. "Open up!"

"The fuck you want?" He heard Zoe shout.

"Come on!" Connor slammed his fist against the door, cringing at the sound of his voice.

The door flung open, revealing an irritated-looking Zoe. She gave him one look and said flatly,

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Zoe, it's me. Connor."

She blinked. "Um. What?"

"I, I don't know why but I woke up female and I don't really have any clothes I can wear so please help?"

She scowled at him and moved to shut the door, but Connor shoved his foot to stop her.

"On Halloween, we would exchange candies. You'd get chocolate, I'd get sour candies."

She narrowed her eyes at him before stepping aside. "Come in."

Connor breathed out a sigh of relief and entered.

"So," Zoe said. "How exactly did this happen?"

"I have no idea," Connor said. "I just woke up like this."

Zoe snorted and went over to her closet. "Have you pissed someone off recently?"

Connor shifted as his sister started pulling out bras and panties. "Um, I don't think so." He mumbled, keeping his gaze firmly on the wall.

"Don't be so shy," Zoe said and suddenly, Connor had a handful of bras. "Just put one on." She eyed Connor's new cleavage and his face heated. "You're damn gifted." She grumbled before turning away.

Connor could feel the heat coming off his neck as he pulled his hoodie and quickly put the bra on.

"Okay," he said, tugging his shirt down. "Done."

Zoe turned back around and looked satisfied with the results.

"Okay, my brother looks better in a lace bra. Wow." She clapped her hands. "Anyways, I can't help you get back to normal, but maybe Alana can."

Zoe knocked on Alana's door. Connor crossed his arms, then scowled because how the hell did girls cross their arms with their chests in the way? And awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Zoe!" Alana greeted with a wide smile; which quickly fell to a frown when she saw Connor. "Wait, is that Connor?"

Connor gave a little wave.

"Yeah," Zoe said. "How did you know?"

Alana stepped back, revealing a blonde girl next to Jared Kleinman.

"You know Evan, right?" She said and the siblings nodded. "He was transformed as well."

Evan gave them a nervous glance and looked back down at his hands.

"So someone turned Evan and Connor into girls? But why?" Zoe asked.

Alana shrugged. "No idea. My best guess is that it's a curse. You two," she gestured to Evan and Connor with her wand. "Probably have to do some sort of task to be able to return to normal."

"W-what kind of task?" Evan asked.

"I'm not sure. Unlike you all, I don't have magic, so I can't read the curse." Alana pursed her lips. "Jared, you can read witches code, right?"

A cocky smile appeared on Jared's face. "You bet your ass I can."

She gestured to Connor and Evan. "Can you get a read on them?"

Jared adjusted his glasses and stepped forward. He raised his hand and muttered under his breath. His glasses began to glow and Connor squirmed under his intense stare.

"You two gotta mash faces!" He said gleefully. Connor's face turned bright red.

"Excuse me?" He spluttered while Evan stared wide-eyed and panicked.

"You two have gotta kiss," Jared smirked. "And not just some peck in the cheek. I'm talking full-on lip locking. Frenchies. Get some tongue in there. All the works-"

"That's enough!" Zoe said. Her face was pink and she looked mildly horrified. "You guys... do what you have to do. But me? I'm outta here."

She turned on her heel, Alana quick to follow with an apologetic smile and Jared wiggled his eyebrows and slammed the door shut.

Connor buried his head in his hands. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment. Was he really going to have his first kiss with a kid he barely knew?

"U-um, Connor?"

Connor looked up, purposely avoiding Evan's eyes.

"What?" He mumbled, fidgeting with his longer fingers.

"I-I'm really sorry." Evan suddenly burst out. "This i-is such a mess and you have to kiss me. I. I'm really sorry."

"Let's just. Let's just get it over with. O-okay?"

Evan pursed his lips and nodded. Both faces pink, they scooted closer to each other until Connor just grabbed Evan's cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

It was awkward, a little clumsy, but somehow it felt right. Which was insane because Connor didn't know this kid.

But still, for a first kiss, it wasn't bad.

Connor would be lying if he said he wouldn't try it again.


	43. Bloody Nails [Treebros]

"Sorry buddy, try again next time." The merchant said with a smug grin. Connor growled and slammed the fake rifle back into his hold.

"I will paint my nails with your blood," Connor shouted and it took both Evan and Jared to drag him away from the stall before he made due on his threat.

"Connor, calm down," Evan said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

Connor snarled. "He was cheating!" He said.

"Maybe not. But um, you can be kinda scary Con." Evan said. 

"Yeah. Especially with the whole 'gloomy emo thing' you've got going." Jared chimed in.

"Shut it, Kleinman!"

"It's just a game," Evan said with a smile. He kissed Connor's cheek. "And I don't even want the stuffy."

"It was rigged," Connor grumbled but allowed his boyfriend to pull him away from the mini-game.

"Come on, let's go to the Ferris Wheel," Evan suggested. His smile turned into a small smirk. "We can go without Jared."

Connor's eyes widened and he grinned back. "Let's do it."


	44. Too Gay to Function [Treebros]

Evan sighed. "Connor, come on, this project is due soon." He frowned and crossed his arms. "You need to get started."

Connor waved his hand around before letting it flop back on the bed. "I don't wanna." He whined. He grinned. "Besides, it's the start of June! It's my month."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Con, this is our final project."

"Noooo." Connor grabbed his book from his dresser and flipped to a random page. "I refuse. I'm too gay for that."

"Connor!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Connor, don't you wanna graduate?" Evan frowned when Connor just snorted and rolled onto his side. Evan sighed and went over to the bed. "Con, don't you want to graduate with me?"

He put his knee on the bed and leaned over his boyfriend. He placed his hand near Connor's chest, boxing him in his arms.

"We made plans to go to college together. That can't happen if you don't graduate." He kissed Connor's neck and smiled when he felt a barely there tremor. "Come on Connie."

He peppered more kisses along Connor's neck and face until finally, his boyfriend groaned.

"Okay, okay!" He said, pushing Evan away. "I'll do my homework..."

Evan clapped his hands together and grinned. "Great! Guess your gay made you work."

Connor rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're hilarious."


	45. Dancing Zombie [Murphy Siblings]

"Zoe! Let's go! Hurry!"

Zoe scrambled after her brother, panic filling her when she heard the groans.

"Connor, they're getting closer." She said, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"I know Zoe," Connor said. "That's why we have to keep moving. Remember what Arthur said? There's a civilization somewhere that could keep us safe."

"I'm scared, Connor." Zoe's voice trembled and she clutched her gun all the tighter. "They've already taken mum and dad-"

"I promise you, I'll keep us both safe, okay?"

Connor's eyes shone brightly in the dim light. Though his words did little to quash her fear, she nodded and smiled anyway.

"Okay."

They spent the next hour traveling through the woods, on high alert. This area was notorious for night walkers, they had to be careful.

"Zoe!" Connor called. "Look!"

She glanced back and nearly cried with relief. In the distance, man-made light was evident.

"Oh thank god." She sobbed. She was tired and dirty. They had been traveling for days now with little rest. Connor grabbed her hand and they ran to the sanctuary.

"Hello?" Connor screamed when they approached the moat. Both siblings grimaced when they heard the zombies approaching.

"Please!" Zoe shouted.

They screamed and screamed. Zoe's chest went tight with fear when she saw the outlines of the dead.

"Please, just take my sister!" Connor's voice cracked. "Please..."

"Connor, they're coming," Zoe said pulling out her gun and readying herself. "They're not letting us in, we have to fight."

Connor gritted his teeth and pulled out his knife. Just before the first zombie could reach them, a gunshot rang out.

One by one, the dead fell to the Earth once more.

"Get on!"

Zoe whirled around and tugged Connor's sleeve.

"There's a boat Con!" She cried and started to drag him over to the moat. Connor took a few more shots at the walking dead before climbing into the boat after Zoe.

"You two alright?" Their rescuer asked, already starting the engine to get them away.

"Yeah," Zoe said breathlessly. Connor panted and leaned his head back, gulping in breaths of air.

"Jesus Christ." He panted. "That mob was massive."

The man steering the boat nodded. "The walkers are always thick here. It's because they can smell the humans here. My name is Evan, what are yours?"

"I'm Zoe," Zoe said. "This is my brother Connor."

Evan eyed them and gave them a smile. "No bites, right?"

"None." Connor managed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "I got bit a while back when this shit first started, but I haven't transformed or anything."

Evan nodded. "You'll have to be looked over by our medics anyways, just to be safe."

"Okay. Just keep Zoe safe. That's all I want."

Evan nodded solemnly before changing the subject. "How did you find us? We don't get stragglers very often."

"A guy named Arthur told us about you," Zoe said. "We found him mid-way through a transformation." She grimaced and looked away. "He told us to come here. That it was safe."

"We're about as safe as you can be," Evan said, sounding sympathetic.

The boat slowed to a stop and they all climbed out.

"You got 'em Ev?" A man said, walking over to them.

Evan nodded and bit his lip. "This is Connor and Zoe. Connor was bitten when this all began, but other than that we're all good."

The man nodded. "I'm Jared. Glad you made it. Sorry, we left you shouting there. We had to get the boat out. I'm just thankful we got to you in time."

"Y-yeah. It was pretty scary." Zoe said, shivering at the thought of the walkers.

"Well, you're here now." Jared grinned. "I'll give you a tour."

\---

"And here we have our moat, you may think it's a bit much but I promise you it was a good investment," Jared explained.

Zoe frowned and huddled closer to Connor. "Are you sure we're safe here?" She asked. She glanced out the window again, unease and worry filling her stomach when she heard the unmistakable noises of the dead.

"As safe as you can get in this godforsaken world." Jared clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Obviously we make runs when we need to, but the soil here is pretty good so food isn't too big a worry. Plus, we managed to get the moat deep enough that the walkers normally think twice about trying to cross it. And in addition to that, we always have guards on duty, so any zombies that get too close for comfort are shot and taken down immediately."

"Jared, um, thank you so much for taking us in," Connor said. "I-"

"It's fine dude." Jared shrugged. "It's just what we do. Save anyone we can."

Connor put his hands on Zoe's shoulders and squeezed them. "Just, thank you."

Zoe nodded and Jared looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying," Jared said, opening a door to reveal an apartment. "It's small, but it's all we can give."

"It's more than enough," Zoe said, eyes watering when she saw the beds. She couldn't remember the last time she's slept in one. A glance at her brother told her he was going through the same emotions.

"Thanks, Jared," Connor whispered, voice thick.

"I'll uh, I'll leave you to it." With that, Jared made his escape.

"I can't believe we actually made it. After being on the run for so long." Zoe said, allowing her tears to slip.

"I know." Connor let out a shaky breath. "Hey, look at that."

He pointed to the window and Zoe looked out. She huffed out a tired laugh.

"That zombie's got some moves." She murmured. Indeed the walker did. It was mostly wiggling around, but it was still amusing. In a sick sort of way.

"I'm going to bed." She announced. Connor nodded. "You should too Con." She said. "Those bags are gonna become your entire face."

Connor yawned. "Alright, alright. I suppose I could take a nap."

"You are going to sleep at least eight hours, you hear me?" Zoe said and Connor just laughed and hurried to his bed.


	46. Silver [Kleinphy]

When Jared was dared to go into the old Murphy house, he thought nothing of it. Sure, there were rumors that the house was haunted, but who really believed in ghosts? So he went into the house with a flashlight and nothing else. And if he'd secretly grabbed a silver pocket knife? Well, it was nobody's business but his own.

The house was in surprisingly good shape for how old it was. There was barely any dust. Uneasy filled Jared as he continued on his way. The dare was to go on all four floors of the house. He decided to start at the top and work his way down.

Moonlight shone through the windows, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Jared gripped his flashlight tight and entered the first room. Only to freeze and scream when he saw the human-shaped lump on the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" He shrieked. When the lump moved he screamed and stumbled back, falling on his ass.

"What the fuck." The person said, sitting up and Jared whimpered when he saw the ears on top of the person's head. Fuck. He had wandered into a werewolf's den. Shit, shit, shit!

The werewolf turned to him, blue eyes glowing. "Who the fuck are you?" He said gruffly.

Jared couldn't make the words form in his throat and he fumbled for his knife. With shaking hands, he held it in front of him. The werewolf snorted at the sight of it. 

"Silver doesn't hurt me, moron." The werewolf said drily. "Honestly, I'm not even sure where that myth comes from."

"What the fuck!" Jared managed, backing into the wall, trying to get escape from the monster. "Stay away from me!"

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Chill. I'm not gonna eat you or some shit like that. Humans are disgusting."

Jared gaped. "You've... tried us?"

The werewolf just shrugged. "Anyways, I'll let you live so long as you tell no one that I'm anything but human." The werewolf grinned, showing off his razor sharp canines. "If a hunter were to show up here, well. It wouldn't be pretty for you or them."

Jared gulped. "Message heard loud and clear." He trembled.

"Great! That solves that problem. Now get out." The werewolf snarled the last part and Jared practically tripped over himself to comply.


	47. Notes [Murphy Siblings/Treebros]

If there was one thing Connor liked about his room, it would be his wall of post-it notes. They ranged in color and each had something scribbled on it. Some were small drawings, others were quotes. Anything that made Connor happy or meant something to him went on that wall. Looking at his colorful wall always brightened his mood considerably.

Sometimes, his therapist did have good ideas.

He sat at his desk, doodling random things on the edges of his homework. His brain was in shambles, he couldn't focus.

He sighed in frustration and set his pencil down. He pulled out his phone, shot a text to Evan before rushing out of the house to meet up with his boyfriend.

It took him a fifteen-minute drive to get to Evan's home. Keys swinging on his finger and a silly grin on his face, he firmly knocks on the doorbell.

"Hey, Connor." Evan greeted, a soft smile on his face. Connor stole a quick kiss before entering the house.

"Sorry for coming at such short notice." He said as he tugged his boots off. "I just, I needed to get out."

Evan kissed his cheeks and grabbed his hand. Connor's eyes crinkled at the familiar warmth.

"I'm not complaining. I like having you here." Evan said.

Connor barked out a small laugh and the grin was back on his face. "Were you doing homework?" He asked, flopping down on the couch.

Evan shrugged and sat beside him. Connor scooted up and put his head in his lap. His body loosened up and his mind went a pleasing quiet when Evan started to run his fingers through his hair.

"There was an attempt."

A long sighed escaped Connor and he hummed. "You're gonna make me fall asleep." He murmured. After two insomnia riddled nights, it would be nice to have a nap. He always felt safe when he fell asleep near Evan. His eyes drifted shut and he missed Evan's reply.

"Connor, wake up."

It took a few moments for the view in front of Connor to clear up and he blinked slowly. "Morning Ev." He yawned.

"Your mum called. She just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Connor rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Huh. Thanks for the nap Ev. Sorry I wasn't much of a conversationalist."

"I didn't mind." Evan laughed sheepishly. "You make the cutest faces and sounds when you're asleep."

Heat flew up Connor's face. "I'll see you tomorrow Evan." He stammered and barely managed to get his shoes on in his flustered state.

When he got home, he was greeted by his mother and received a nod from his sister.

He was feeling much calmer and better, so he gave each a quick nod before escaping to his room. He went straight to his desk and scribbled a couple of things on a post-it note. He quickly slapped it on his wall, face flushing red.

_'You make the cutest faces and sounds when you sleep.'_

After making sure no one was around, Connor buried his face in his hands and squealed. A wide, stupid grin spread across his face and he giggled.

Still full of giddiness, he started to doodle on another sticky note. After a moment he realized he had drawn a heart with his and Evan's name in the center. His face grew hotter, but he reached for his calligraphy pens and carefully wrote out Evan's name in blue and his own in purple. With a satisfied smile, he stuck the note near his bed.

He paused, blinking when he saw a white sticky note right near his pillow.

Written in what could only be his mother's cursive were the words:

_'It does not matter_ _how_ _slowly you go, as long as you do not stop.'_

His heart warmed and swelled at the quote. He traced the words before another sticky note caught his eyes.

_'Your nails would look good in purple.'_

It was random, not really something Connor would put on his wall, but it wasn't the words themselves that matter. It was who wrote it. He couldn't believe it, but Zoe had written him something and stuck it on his wall.

He looked down at his nails. They were quite chipped. He bit his lip and smiled. Maybe it was time to redo them.

He grabbed his nail polish removal and went to Zoe's room.


	48. Scrabble [Treebros]

"Are you done killing people yet? I want to play Scrabble." Jared called out.

There was a thump before Connor appeared, covered in blood. He yanked his ponytail out and shook his hair, scowling when he realized blood was clumped in it.

"Goddammit," he muttered. "Blood is such a pain to wash out." He turned to Jared and snorted when he saw the scrabble board on the ground. "What the fuck Jared?" He said. "You want to play scrabble in the middle of a mission?"

"Well, the mission is practically over and we're not scheduled to be picked up for like another hour." Jared shrugged. "So why not?"

Connor rolled his eyes but he took a seat in front of him. "Okay, you wanna go first?"

"That's the spirit!" Jared said gleefully.

An hour later, Jared was screaming bloody murder as Connor won the third game. A smug smirk on his face, Connor got up and stretched his sore body.

"How?" Jared demanded.

Connor shrugged. "I read a lot of books."

"Stupid nerds and their brains," Jared grumbled and began to pack up the game.

Connor tilted his head and relaxed when he heard a distant helicopter. "They're almost here."

He perked up and his tail wiggled with excitement. "Evan's on it!" He said gleefully. His ears twitched.

Jared shook his head. "I'll never understand how familiars and witches work.

"We have a bond. A bond between master and servant." He shot him a wicked glare. "But if you even think about calling me a servant, I will rip your eyes out."

Jared gave him a lazy salute. "Sir yes, sir."

Connor rolled his eyes and when he saw the helicopter he practically vibrated with excitement. When Evan exited the helicopter, he didn't wait another second and launched himself at him.

"Connor!" Evan yelped, barely managing to catch his familiar.

Connor had a happy grin on his face and he nuzzled Evan, his sensitive nose taking in his scent. He sighed and relaxed against his witch. "I missed you." He purred. "Jared stinks."

"Excuse me!"

Connor stuck his tongue out at him and snuggled Evan closer, digging his nails into his witch's robes. "I wanna go home Ev. I miss my bed."

"Okay, Connor." Evan patted his head, shot Jared a sheepish smile before carrying his familiar inside.


	49. Be Afraid! [Treebros]

Evan walked through the park, clutching his binder tightly to his chest. Why did his tutoring lessons have to run so late? Now he had to cross the park in the dark. He shivered and pushed his shoulders up, hiding in his scarf. God, it was so cold. He squinted in the dark and yelped when he stumbled over something.

"Ow..." he mumbled, picking himself back up and dusting his pants off. He grabbed his binder and straightened, only to squeak when he realized there was a boy in front of him.

"Boo." The boy said in the most monotone voice Evan had ever heard.

Evan blinked. "Um, hello."

The boy frowned at him. "Why aren't you scared?" He demanded, brow furrowing.

"W-what?"

"I'm a ghost! I'm terrifying!" He wiggled his fingers and grinned. "Be afraid."

Evan quirked a brow. Okay then. With a stiff nod, he sidestepped the supposed ghost.

"Hey! Wait!"

A cold hand encircled Evan's wrist, anchoring him. Evan tried to tug himself away, but the grip was like iron.

"Please don't leave." The boy said softly. Evan watched with wide eyes as the boy literally floated over. "You're.... you're the first one who's seen me in a long time."

Evan swallowed when the boy's eyes turned sorrowful. "I, I really have to go home." He stammered.

With more force than he knew he possessed, he yanked himself away and ran home.


	50. Dead [Treebros]

"Guys, guess who's dead too?" Jared grinned, flinging his arms out.

"You look so lame, Kleinman," Connor said flatly, staring at the attempted zombie costume. Jared only really messed up his hair and put fake blood on ripped clothes.

Jared stuck his tongue out. "It's not my fault you're somehow a god at applying makeup!" He gestured to the white and black skeleton makeup on Connor's face. "That is unfair."

Connor gave a wicked grin, which only made his costume look even more unsettling. "I intend to win this costume contest."

Jared rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Unfair." He repeated.

"Connor, you look really good," Evan said, coming up to his boyfriend and quickly kissed him on the cheek, careful not to mess up the makeup.

"Thanks babe." He said.

"You did his makeup too?" Jared screeched.

Evan grinned a bit sheepishly. He was dressed as a jigsaw and the makeup looked stupidly good on him. His eyes were dark and his lips red. His entire face was a pasty white.

"We're gonna win, aren't we?" Connor said with a smirk. Evan shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Aw, don't be pessimistic babe, I'm sure we'll win."

Evan only shrugged against and winded their hands together.

"Argh, you two will probably win cutest couple, jesus." Jared gagged.

Connor laughed while Evan smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't be opposed to that." Evan chirped, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lipstick stained lips. He pulled away, red lips slightly messy. "I mean, look at him." He tugged Connor a bit closer. "He's an adorable skeleton."


	51. Emo Pic Revenge [Treebros]

"Why is Connor wearing a witch hat?" Alana asked, watching said boy walk across the cafeteria to meet up with Evan.

Jared glanced over and grinned. "Who knows? Bad haircut, bad hairday? I bet he snuck a snake in here."

Alana gave him a confused look.

"M-morning." Evan said, sliding into a seat, Connor close behind.

"What's the scoop." Jared instantly demanded while Alana said hello.

"What?" Connor asked.

Jared gestured to the hat. "You know. The whole 'bitchy witch' look you've got going on."

"Excuse me?"

"The hat Sherlock."

"Why should I tell you?" Connor said, eyes narrow and arms crossed.

"I'm curious." Jared said with a shrug.

"I'm actually quite curious as well." Alana piped in and Evan nodded.

Connor sighed and removed his hat, revealing dark green hair. "I'm wearing the witch hat to cover up that I accidentally colored my hair green." He grumbled, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

A strangled noise escaped Jared as he stared with glee at Connor's hair. "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." He wheezed out.

Connor glared at him but he looked far less threatening with green hair so the effect was lost. Jared continued to grin like a maniac.

"I-I think it looks cute." Evan stammered out, trying for a reassuring smile though it looked uncertain.

"You don't have lie Ev." Connor mumbled, still glaring at Jared. "It'll wash out eventually." He firmly stuck his hat back on.

"Wait." Alana frowned. "How did you _accidentally_ dye your hair?"

Connor's face and neck turned red and he looked away.

"Oh my god he's Christmas." Jared whispered.

"Shut it Jared!" Connor bit out. He sulked a bit and mumbled out,

"Me and Zoe are pranking each other. She switched my conditioner with dye." He grinned and sat a bit straighter. "As revenge, all her emo pics are going on Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, you name it."

"Wait, wait wait. _Em_ o? _Zo_ e?"

"Oh yeah. You should've seen her in grade seven." Connor cackled. "Dark eye makeup, indigo streaks, all blacks and greys. It was a thing of beauty."

"Zoe Murphy had an emo phase." Alana repeated.

"This is single-handedly the best day of my life." Jared declared. He pointed at Connor. "Pics or it never happened."

"You want pics? I've got pics." Connor dug out his phone and held it out.

"That is brilliant." Jared snickered.

Evan laughed nervously and Alana barely managed to hide her grin behind her sandwich.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, taking a seat beside Alana.

"Nothing." Connor said innocently. "Just plotting some revenge."


	52. Leftover Potion [Treebros]

Connor stared at the green, bubbly mess in the sink. He carefully nudged it with a spatula, eyes widening when steam came off the spatula. He yanked it away, scowling.

"Goddammit." He muttered. He placed the spatula on a tray and marched to the living. "Alright," he said, hands on his hips and a stern look in his eyes. "Who left leftover potion in the sink. Again."

Zoe looked up from her homework and shrugged.

"Wasn't me," Alana said with an apologetic smile. Evan fiddled with his pencil.

Connor rolled his eyes and looked at Jared. "Was it you Kleinman?"

Jared put a hand on his chest and gasped. "I can't believe you would think so lowly of me." He exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. He grinned and leaned back in his seat. "I mean, it was obviously Evan."

Evan stiffened and froze. He stared wide-eyed at them before stuffing his face back into his textbook.

"Do you know how to clean up after creating a potion?" Connor asked, taking a seat beside his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah, I-I do. It was one of the f-first things we learned." Evan said.

"Why don't we clean it up together? It's a real pain for one person to do." Connor smiled and Evan nodded.

They left the living and set to work. It was tedious, but not awful. The leftover potion was a bit disgusting, but Connor let Evan do that.

"Connor, I'm all finished," Evan said, walking over and pulling off his apron.

Connor tugged out his ponytail and grinned at Evan, tilting his head down to steal a quick kiss. "Now, considering I helped clean up your mess," he grinned sheepishly. "Help me with my homework?"


	53. Bake a Gay Cake [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [fandomactsofkindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomactsofkindness/pseuds/fandomactsofkindness)

"Hey Ev," Connor said, laying halfway off the bed, the tips of his hair brushing the floor. "We should bake something."

"Connor, we still haven't finished our science homework and it's due tomorrow," Evan said. "I don't want to fail and be unable to graduate."

"Ev, taking a break is just as important as studying." Connor shrugged and nearly fell off the bed from the movement. "At least that's what my therapist tells me. So, let's bake a cake!"

"A cake? Won't that take a long time?"

"Homework will still be here when we're done. It can wait." Connor stumbled off the bed and grabbed Evan's hand, dragging him out of the chair. Ignoring his boyfriend's protests, he marched them downstairs. "Let's make a gay cake." Connor declared, already ransacking his kitchen, searching for dye and ingredients. 

"A gay cake?" Evan looked over at the ingredients. He had never heard of a gay cake before.

"Yeah, you've never seen those vanilla cakes with the rainbow inside?"

"Ooh. I didn't know they were called gay cakes."

Connor smirked. "They're called rainbow layer cake, but come on. It's obviously gay cake."

"Uh huh."

Connor's smirk grew even more. "Anyways, we've got all the ingredients, so let's make ourselves a gay cake!"

As it turned out, baking a cake was not as easy as it looked. By the time they finished, the kitchen looked like it had gone through a flour war. Connor's dark hair looked like it had white streaks and Evan's jeans looked light blue instead of dark blue. Food dye was all over the counter, batter was splattered everywhere from an unfortunate mixing accident. But the cake was done and in the oven. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but it probably tasted good.

Probably.

"This cake is gonna be the gayest cake. Even gayer than me." Connor grinned as he leaned over to check on the cake.

When Connor straightened, Evan couldn't help but notice that there was batter stuck on his cheek. When Connor failed to notice, Evan marched up and quickly wiped it away. Connor stared at him, wide-eyed and a blush growing on his cheeks.

Wiping the batter away on his already filthy jeans, Evan pecked Connor's red-hot cheek and grinned.

"How's that for gay?" He said smugly.


	54. I Wanna Play Scrabble Dammit [Treebros]

Evan quietly crept up on a man and in one swift movement, snapped his neck. Carefully supporting the dead weight, he lowered the body to the ground before continuing. A change in the wind alerted him and he stopped.

"Are you done killing people yet?" Connor asked, landing beside him. "I want to play Scrabble."

Evan pecked his cheek. "Just one more." He said, patting his arm. Connor's wings fluttered and he pouted.

"Why do we have to do this?" He whined, following Evan on near-silent feet. "I mean, aren't there other agents that can handle this type of work? I just got you back two days ago and they already sent you back out."

"Connor, I need to focus."

The fallen angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, when you're done come find me. I wanna destroy you in Scrabble."

"Half the words you use aren't even real!"

"Not my fault you don't know Old English!"

Evan scoffed and left his boyfriend. He wasn't about to let the needy angel distract him from his mission. Despite the agency knowing that Connor could wipe out the enemy base in a second flat, they had sent Evan out and refused to assign Connor to the mission as well. Not entirely surprising, considering the big bosses were still terrified of the fallen angel. Not that Evan really blamed them. They had seen the absolute chaos Connor had created when Evan had been captured by the enemy. His lover was an extremely dangerous force. One that no one could contain except Evan.

To be honest, Evan wasn't all that surprised that Connor had followed him. Connor could fly unimaginably high, so the trackers in the plane had no chance of spotting him. An angel's vision, fallen or not, was far better than any living being. Connor could probably keep track of them from space.

It was quite scary, knowing just how powerful Connor was. But the big bosses didn't see Connor's soft side. They hadn't laid witness to Connor bawling his eyes out at The Lion King. They hadn't seen Connor, curled up and broken, horribly homesick for his family. They hadn't seen Connor's bright eyes when he tried pancakes for the first time, nor the startled coughing when he had ice cream. All they saw was a frightening, all-powerful supernatural being.

And that was fine. All it meant was that Evan could have Connor all to himself.

Two agents later and one drive full of secrets, Evan returned to his boyfriend. "Okay, let's go." He said.

Connor perked up from where he was slouched on some rubble. He practically launched himself into Evan's arms and nuzzled his face. "We get to go home?" He asked, nose pressed against Evan's.

Evan smiled and snuck a quick kiss. "Yeah."

Connor's eyes were positively brilliant and he picked up Evan, launching himself up. Evan would never admit to the startled yelp.

Held by the angel's strong arms, Evan smiled and watched the world fly by.


	55. Cat Ears [Treebros]

Connor scowled as he pulled the beanie further down, wincing when the rough wool scratched his ears. He couldn't believe something like this had happened to me. That potion Alana had given him was supposed to help him sleep, not give him fucking cat ears and a tail! He was going to have a long talk with that damn witch.

He hunched in on himself and could feel his tail twitching, desperate to get out. He felt so claustrophobic and it had only been three minutes. Thankfully, Alana didn't live far. He knocked firmly on her door, face in a scowl.

The door flung open and Alana's cheerful face greeted him. "Connor!" She exclaimed. "Did the potion work?"

Connor gritted his teeth and pushed his way in. He quickly shut the door and yanked his beanie off. "No! The spell you gave me didn't work. Instead, it did this!"

Alana's eyes opened comically wide as she stared at the light brown ears. "They're so fluffy." She whispered hand outstretched.

"That's the first thing you think?" Connor screeched, batting her hand away. "Fix this!"

"Okay, I'll go through my potion book. I probably accidentally made the wrong potion. I'm sure there will be a cure."

Connor watched her race upstairs. The second she was gone, he dug his tail out and relaxed. His tail swung around and he glared at it. He stomped his way into her living room and froze. "Fuck." He blurted out and the blonde head looked up.

"Connor?" Evan asked. Connor cringed when his eyes immediately flew to his head. "W-what? Why do you have cat ears?"

Connor's tail twitched back and forth in agitation. "Alana fucked up." He said, taking a seat beside the boy.

"O-oh."

They sat in awkward silence and Connor sighed. "Go ahead."

"W-what?" Evan stuttered, face turning bright red and he stared down at his fiddling hands.

"You can touch 'em."

Evan stared at him and Connor's face flushed. "Well?" He snapped.

That snapped Evan out of his daze and hesitantly, he touched Connor's ears. When Connor didn't react, he started stroking them, marveling at how soft they were. His other hand rose without his knowledge and he started petting the other ear.

"E-Evan." Connor stammered. His tail was spazzing and his face felt like it was on fire. He could barely resist the purrs that threatened to rumble out. His hands clenched and he pushed his head into the hands.

He didn't register the purrs and mewls that escaped him. But he did notice when Evan stopped. He insistently nudged him. He felt so warm and safe.

"Oh my."

Connor's eyes flew open and his face flushed bright red when he saw Alana standing in the doorway, mouth dropped open.

"Alana!" Evan shrieked, practically launching himself away from Connor. Alana wore a shit-eating grin.

"You sure you want this antidote, Connor?" She said teasingly. Connor glared at her, though any effect was lost through his blush.

"Just gimme that." He said, snatching the bottle from her. As he drank the potion, he saw Evan staring at him from the corner of his eye.

Ignoring Alana's gleeful look, Connor scooted over to Evan. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked as casually as possible.

Evan flushed and nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure."

"Go on lovebirds!" Alana said and waved the two away. Once the boys were gone, she pulled out her phone.

**Mission cat ears was a success! And Connor asked Evan out.**

She texted. Her grin only widened when Zoe replied.

**Finally! The never-ending pining can end. And dammit. You'll have your twenty tomorrow.**


	56. I'm Sorry [Murphy Siblings]

Going home was a strange experience. The car ride was silent, her mother staring at her lap while her father stared at the road. Zoe couldn’t stop fiddling with her shirt, guilt consuming her. She could see the effects of her attempt in her parent’s faces. She had never seen her father look so tired and her mother was an anxious mess.

When they arrived at their home, Zoe made her way upstairs. A flash of annoyance passed through her when she realized her door was gone, but she pushed it aside. What exactly had she expected? Before entering her room, she shot a glance at her brother’s door, which was firmly shut. Her grip on her bag tightened and she went to her bed.

During dinner, it was only Zoe with her parents. “Where’s Connor?” She asked before sipping her water. It seemed that no matter how many times she drank, her throat was always dry.

Her mother stilled. “He’s at Evan’s.” She said softly. Zoe frowned.

“Evan Hansen? I didn’t realize they were friends.”

“They’ve grown quite close over the past couple of days.” Her mother said. Her father remained stoically silent.

“I missed a lot, huh?” Zoe said. She didn’t receive a reply.

She was back in her room, curled up on her bed. She scrolled through Instagram, hoping that the bright light would eventually exhaust her. Her heart dropped when a video with Connor appeared on her dash. She licked her lips before tapping it.

The video loaded for a moment before playing. Zoe watched as the person behind the camera filmed Connor, who was answering his phone. When she saw the way her brother’s eyes widened, she realized who he was talking to. Connor stood, completely silent and obviously in shock.

“Connor?” Evan Hansen asked, approaching Connor. Connor’s phone clattered to the ground and he collapsed. Zoe closed her eyes. Connor’s sobs echoed into her ears and her stomach clenched. She wanted to throw up when shy Evan Hansen snapped at the person to stop recording before murmuring incoherent reassurances to Connor.

The video ended and Zoe swallowed. She turned her phone off and placed it on her side table. She shrugged her coat and gloves on, heading downstairs to get her shoes.

“Zoe?” Her mother asked when she came down the stairs. “Where are you going?”

Her mother couldn’t quite keep the trembling fear out of her voice. “I’m going to see Connor,” Zoe replied stiffly.

“Honey, he’ll come home soon. You need to get some rest.”

Zoe’s lips upturned in a snarl. “Oh, so because I tried to kill myself I can’t go out anymore? You never cared where I went before.”

The words were harsh and her mother flinched. Zoe refused to feel guilty and she quickly put on her shoes. “If you’re so worried, text Connor.” She said before leaving the house with a slam.

It didn’t take her long to get to Evan’s house. She firmly knocked on the door and waited. When Evan answered, surprise flickered across his face.

“Z-Zoe.” He stammered. “You’re out of the hospital.”

“Is my brother here?” She asked.

Evan shifted and nodded. “He’s, um, he’s sleeping right now.”

“Can I see him?”

Evan looked unsure before stepping back. Zoe entered the house and took her shoes and gloves off.

“He’s upstairs,” Evan said softly. Once Zoe’s shoes were tucked away, he led her through the house. Evan tapped on the door before opening it.

“Uh, Connor?” Connor didn’t move and Evan went over. Zoe stayed in the doorway, watching as Evan gently shook Connor. “Zoe’s here.” He murmured. There was a soft snort before Connor sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Ev?” He mumbled sleepily, practically sinking into his friend’s arms. He blinked a few times before his eyes settled on Zoe. His mouth dropped open and he scrambled out of the bed, falling over when his legs got tangled in the sheets.

“Zoe.” He breathed out. “You’re alive.”

Zoe swallowed back her own tears and nodded. “Yeah.” She said hoarsely. Connor was freely crying and Evan was quick to wrap him in his arms. Zoe sniffed and ran to them, burying herself in her brother, breathing in his scent.

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”


	57. Bi [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: [DrunkenWhalers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers)

"What does bisexual mean?" Evan asked.

Connor yawned and looked up from his textbook. "Hmm?" He muttered, blinking sleepily. It was currently midnight and this was the third night in a row that he got less than three hours of sleep. College life sucked.

"Bisexual?" He repeated before yawning again. "Means I like boys and girls."

Evan's brow furrowed. "H-how did you know? T-that you were bisexual I mean."

Connor shrugged. "I've been with girls and dudes. Liked 'em both. Don't really care all that much what they've got going on down there." Evan blushed when Connor gestured to his pelvic area. "Why you asking Ev?"

Evan's blush increased and he started fiddling with his fingers. "I uh, I've been wondering. I don't think. I don't think I'm straight!"

Connor blinked, suddenly feeling much more awake. "Yeah? That's great Evan." He smiled. "But don't feel pressured to always identify as bi, okay? It's okay if you discover you're more comfortable with terms like pansexual, straight, or gay."

Evan nodded, a small grateful smile on his face. "T-thanks Connor. But I um, I think I'm probably bi. W-well, definitely not completely straight."

Connor nodded and slid off the bed sit beside him. "Cool." He said simply.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Evan hesitantly scooted closer.

"C-Connor?" He whispered. Connor turned his head.

"Yeah Ev?"

Evan twitched and color rose on his cheeks. "I- um." He took a breath. "I-I think I like you!" He burst out.

Connor's eyes widened and he gaped at his friend. "You... like me?"

Evan nodded, gaze focused on his lap. His ears were bright pink.

Connor's face felt like it was on fire when he reached over and grabbed Evan's hand. He squeezed it and threaded their fingers together.

"I-I like you too." He said softly.

Evan squeezed his hand back before quickly pecking his cheek. Both of them flushed and Evan tucked his head into Connor's neck.

They fell asleep like that. The sore necks in the morning were worth it.


	58. My Hero [Treebros]

Evan knew about his boyfriend's job. Connor never attempted to keep a secret from him. Mostly because of all the possible villains that might try to kidnap him. Connor was a well-known superhero and he had plenty of enemies. Of course, once he told him, Connor made sure that Evan at least knew how to defend himself. He told Evan that if this relationship was going to work, then he would need to know self-defense against both supers and normal people. Evan agreed without protest.

But despite all of his training, a villain still managed to capture him. Honestly, aside from the panicking of waking up tied up, Evan was mostly annoyed. All of that training and a villain still managed to get the jump on him. Even worse, his date night with Connor was ruined. He had been looking forward to a quiet evening running his hands through Connor's impossibly soft hair.

Why couldn't the villains wait at least one more night?

From what he could tell, the villain just wanted the fame of taking down Connor. Probably hoping he would gain the notice of higher up villains (yes there was a hierarchy), and some powerful allies.

Evan stayed in his chair, waiting as patiently as he could for his boyfriend to come save him. It didn't take long. He could hear shouts of alarm cut off swiftly. Only a moment later, Connor appeared in the doorway, panting lightly.

"There you are," Connor said, walking over and quickly burning the rope. Evan stood up and kissed him. He rolled his wrists, getting the blood moving.

"Thanks for saving me." He said, following Connor out of the building. He casually stepped over the burnt body of the villain.

"Police are on their way," Connor replied. "They'll want your testimony."

Evan pouted. "But that takes forever. I just want to go home and cuddle."

Connor sighed and kissed his head. "I want that too. But I still have to wait here until it's all cleaned up." He scowled at the building. "I don't like it any more than you do, but that's the way it is."

"Please Connor? Surely the police can clean up without you."

"Evan..."

Evan stared at him, using his puppy dog eyes. The second Connor faltered, Evan knew he had him.

"Fine." Connor groaned. "You and your damn puppy eyes."

Evan grinned and kissed him again. "I'll see you at home. And be quick."

Connor rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. "No superhero movies! You hear me?"

Evan gave a wave and skipped away. He was so putting on a Batman Vs Superman.


	59. Emails are the New Letters [Treebros]

Jared's words echoed through Evan's head.

'Did you hear about the gay kid at school?'

Evan pursed his lips and considered pressing send. His anxiety curled around him and he squeezed his eyes shut and before pressing send. He slammed his laptop shut immediately after and tried his best to relax. Hands trembling, he got ready to sleep.

The next day, Evan woke to an email notification. With wide eyes, he snatched his phone and read the email.

_Dear Blue,  
Is your secret the same as mine? If so how did you know? And does anyone else know?_

_Sincerely, Little Prince_

Evan scanned the email over again, releasing a soft breath before typing out his reply.

_Dear Little Prince,  
I haven't told anyone. And, honestly, I can't even really explain why. Deep down, I know my family would be fine with it. As for how I found out? I kept having this reoccurring dream about Daniel Radcliffe. And then proceeded to have it every night for a month. I was also obsessed with Panic! at the Disco. Then I realized it really wasn't about the music. How 'bout you? How did you know?_

_Sincerely, Blue_

With a stupid little grin, Evan closed his laptop and got ready for school. He kept his phone close at all times through the day. As he was walking to his next class, he saw a notification. With a smile, he opened it, ready to read Little Prince's latest email.

"What's this?" Evan stiffened when his phone was suddenly snatched out his hands. The principal tsked and pocketed it. "No phones in the hallways Mr. Hansen." He chided.

"Mr. Howard," Evan pleaded. "P-please, there's an important-"

"You can have this after school." Mr. Howard said. "Now off to class with you. After the final bell, come to my office if you want this back."

Evan pursed his lips but refrained from arguing further. He could just check his emails at lunch. He just nodded at the principal and hurried away. Thankfully, his next class passed quickly and he managed to get to the library. Without wasting a moment, Evan logged into the computer and pulled up his emails. He grinned when he saw a new email from Little Prince.

_Dear Blue,  
I realized pretty quick. When my friends were all holding their breath waiting to see the Dragon Princess's boobs, I was crushing hard on Jon Snow._

_Sincerely, Little Prince_

The bell rang while Evan was typing out his response. Panicking, he gathered his things and hurried to his class. He didn't want to be late again.

He and Little Prince exchanged emails for weeks. Evan confided to Little Prince, revealing things he'd never told anyone. He found talking to Little Prince was soothing and liberating. He had known for a very long time that he was bisexual, but actually telling someone? It was the most freeing feeling Evan had ever experienced.

After three months of emailing, Evan started noticing little thing. At first, they were so small he didn't even give them a second thought. But then, when his friend Alana texted him, he realized that he felt excited every time he got an email notification. Whenever Little Prince emailed him, Evan's heart went into overdrive and it instantly made his day better.

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach when he realized he had a crush on Little Prince. Was that even possible? He had never met Little Prince before, hadn't even seen a picture of him. Could he really have a crush on a person he'd never seen? Though Little Prince did attend his school, maybe he had seen him and never known it.

Little Prince's identity occupied Evan's brain for weeks and left room for nothing else. Evan found himself staring at people as they passed, recalling every detail Little Prince had told him in hopes of figuring out his identity.

Finally, the curiosity overtook him and he hesitantly emailed Little Prince

_Dear Little Prince,  
The carnival is going to open soon, are you excited? The orchard always looks so gorgeous with all the lights and vendors. Going to the orchard are some of my happiest memories. Are you going? If so, would you like to meet at the Ferris Wheel, an hour before the carnival closes? I'll be wearing a blue striped shirt so you'll be able to recognize me._

_Sincerely, Blue_

Before he got the chance to second guess himself, Evan hit send.

He never received a reply. When the carnival finally came, Evan considered not going. His fear and anxiety over the email made him want to stay in bed and never leave. It took Alana and Jared spamming him with texts and then dragging him to the carnival for him to actually go. He was grateful to them in the end because he ended up having plenty of fun. Having his friends flank him on either side helped ease his crowd anxiety and the joy of the carnival pushed the thought of Little Prince away, if only for a moment. Though he still ensured he wore the blue shirt.

An hour to eleven and Evan had a decision to make. The carnival closed at eleven, so what should he do? Call it a day and head home? Stay and enjoy the hour with his friends? Or should he go to the Ferris Wheel and hope that Little Prince showed up.

The churning in his stomach made his decision.

"Guys? Um, I'm meeting up with someone in a few minutes. Do you mind if I go?" He stammered, twisting the hem of his shirt.

"You have friends beside us?" Jared exclaimed while Alana assured him it was alright.

Evan shot Jared a weak glare before saying thank you and rushing off to the Ferris Wheel.

"Blue?"

Evan's breath hitched and he spun around. There, standing in all his glory, was Connor Murphy. Connor was staring down at his shoes, spinning one of his many rings around. Evan's throat was dry. What was he supposed to say? There was no way Connor Murphy could be the funny, book nerd, and shy boy that Little Prince was. Connor Murphy was dangerous, he was unpredictable.

"I, um," Evan stammered. "You're Little Prince?"

Connor swallowed audibly and nodded. His fiddling increased and he began to shift his feet. "Y-yeah." He whispered.

Evan was at a lost for words. "Why Little Prince?" He managed to choke out.

Connor shrugged. "The Little Prince is my favorite book." He eyed Evan. "D-do you want me to go?" He asked softly.

Evan hesitated for a second and Connor's face fell. He turned to leave but Evan grabbed his wrist. "W-wait!" He stammered. "C-come on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

Connor stared at him with wide eyes before nodding. They sat in awkward silence. The seat was quite small, so their shoulders brushed every time they moved.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected," Connor whispered once they were halfway up. Evan stiffened and looked over. Connor was staring at his lap, a very sad look in his eye. Biting his lip softly, Evan hesitantly laid his hand over Connor's.

"It's okay." He whispered back. "I'm probably not what you expected either. Besides, everyone is different online."

It was still for a moment before Connor moved his hand and entangled their fingers together. Evan squeezed his hand and they sat in comfortable silence as the Ferris Wheel rose, revealing the beautiful forest in front of them.


	60. A Lonely Christmas [Evan & Jared]

Evan was curled up in the community room, favorite blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The dorms were silent. Normally, other students would be hanging around, chattering away. However, holiday break had started two days ago and everyone in his building had returned home. It was sure to be a lonely Christmas.

He sighed softly, curling his fingers around his warm mug. On the TV was Elf. It would be Evan’s eighteenth time seeing the silly movie. It was kinda of a stupid movie, but it reminded Evan of the times he watched it with his mom. He swallowed around his suddenly dry throat at the thought of her. He missed her a lot. He wished that they had more money so that he could fly home for Christmas. It would be there first Christmas apart and it just didn’t feel right.

His boyfriend Connor had been planning to stay behind so he could keep him company, but he wasn’t able to get out of the family dinner. With a sweet kiss, Connor had promised to return as soon as possible.

The front door of the building open and Evan shivered when the chilly winter air swept in. He blinked when he saw who had entered.

“Jared?” He stammered out. Jared stood bundled up in a thick winter coat and tuque. Gloves hugged his hands which were holding grocery bags full of who knows what.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” He said, wide grin on his face.

“B-But, I um.” He pursed his lips before smiling. “Thank you Jared.”

Jared wrinkled his nose as he slammed the door and yanked his boots off. “Don’t get mushy on me Hansen.”

Evan raised a brow in amusement. “Y-you’re the one who stayed behind j-just to keep me company.”

Jared blushed and stuck his tongue out. “Scoot over Hansen.” He ordered. Evan obliged and Jared snuggled under the blanket, sighing happily at the warmth.

“That’s more like it.” He said. He leaned over and tore open a box of cookies. When he saw what was on screen. “Elf? Really?”

“It makes me happy.” Evan protested.

Jared shook his head but his eyes danced. “Weird taste, but I guess it is a classic.”

“Exactly.” Evan said with a nod. Then he grinned and snatched a cookie. “Thanks for getting food Jared.”

“I wasn’t about to starve knowing you never go grocery shopping.”

Evan flushed. “I normally go shopping with Connor. And his mom has drilled it into him to eat healthy. It’s not my fault he refuses to buy sweets.”

“Easy solution, buy sweets yourself. Or break up with him.”

“Jared!”

Jared shrugged, but he was smiling. As they settled down for the evening, Evan’s heart felt full. Not such a lonely Christmas after all.


	61. Secret Santa is BS [Treebros]

Connor couldn't stop his scowl as he stared at the hat that sat before him, mocking him.

"Why do I have to do this?" He grumbled.

"Have some Christmas spirit Connor!" Alana said.

"Secret Santa is bullshit." grouched Connor. Alana's smile only grew. She grabbed the hat and shook it at him.

"All you have to do is buy someone a fifteen dollars maximum gift and give it to them."

With a pout, Connor gave in and grabbed a name. Once Alana moved on to her next victim, he peeked at the name he got. He stared at it, squinting. Who the fuck was Evan Hansen? He muffled a groan at the realization that he was going to have to dig up some old yearbooks so he could figure out who this kid was.

An hour after returning home, Connor finally gained enough energy to actually find his yearbook from last year. He hadn't wanted it, but his parents insist. Something about looking back in the future. He couldn't help but snort at the thought. Like he was still going to be around in twenty years.

It took some flipping, but he finally found the kid. He had wavy blonde hair and big brown eyes. He was actually quite cute. Connor studied the picture, wondering what the hell to get him.

"Tell me what you want for Christmas." He ended up cornering Evan, scowling down at him. He felt slightly guilty for putting on such an act because the kid looked genuinely terrified. "Well?"

"I-I, I don't know." Evan squealed. He pressed further into the wall, looking like he wanted to disappear.

Connor squinted his eyes. "What are your interests?"

"I like, um, I like trees?"

The kid sounded uncertain but Connor took that as an answer and straightened.

"Alrighty." He said. "See you around Hansen."

He walked off, already deciding what he was going to get for Evan.

Connor scowled. He was putting way too much effort into this. A bonsai tree was sitting on his dresser and a scroll of paper was rolled out in front of him. His waterpaints surrounded him and his sketch mocked him.

"God this is awful." He muttered. The overly critic part of him kicked in and all he could see was the all the faults.

He growled and flung his paper away.

"Dammit." He said. He pressed his hands into his eyes and took a few breaths. He needed a break.

It took another two days for him to finish his project. He still sort of hated it, but he deemed it good enough to be gifted. Besides, Evan seemed like the type who would be overly happy about any gift.

The gift exchange was planned for the last day of school, right after their final assembly. Connor sulked into the classroom, painting rolled up and gift bag containing the bonsai tree.

Alana, Jared, Evan, Zoe, and a few other students sat in chairs. Connor quickly went to Zoe and hunkered down, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright!" Alana stood up and clapped her hand together. "Everyone put their gifts at the center. When your name is called, look for your gift in the pile."

Every student shuffled up and put their gift down. Evan kept shooting Connor glances, which didn't really surprise him. No doubt Evan knew that Connor was his secret Santa.

"Alright! Kevin is first up."

After five people, Connor's name was called and he walked up. He tried to ignore all the eyes on him as he found his gift.

He returned to his seat and carefully opened it. He scowled when he saw the nerf gun. "Really Kleinsen?" He scowled, shooting his classmate a glare.

"How'd you know?" Jared whined. Connor chucked it at him and grinned when it nailed him in the head.

"Evan is next," Alana said, ignoring Jared's whimpering.

Connor watched with faked indifference as Evan rummaged through the pile before pulling out the painting and bag.

Connor watched with bated breath as Evan unrolled the painting. His eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips.

Connor flushed at the look of awe on Evan's face.

"This is amazing." Evan murmured. Connor fidgeted when Evan traced the art. Evan carefully placed it down then reached for the bag. Connor tried to contain his small smile when Evan's eyes lit up.

"This is so cool." He said.

"So Evan, who do you think was your secret Santa?" Alana asked.

"Um, Connor?" said Evan.

Connor nodded nervously and picked at his nails. The last three people went and Alana let them mingle. Connor's hands trembled as he hurried to shrug on his jacket. Why the hell had he taken it off in the first place?

"Connor?"

Connor froze. "Yes?"

"I uh, I just um, w-wanted to thank you. The painting must've, um taken a long time." Evan tugged at his shirt. "So um, thank you."

Connor shrugged. "It's was no problem." He mumbled. Evan didn't need to know that it had taken him three days to create the stupid thing.

Evan just smiled brightly at him and then slipped away. Connor's face was right red as he rushed home.

Stupid adorably earnest Evan Hansen.


	62. Hands Off Those Cookies! [Murphy Siblings]

Connor stressed baked. His whole family knew it, his friends knew it, he knew it. His passion for baking probably came from watching too many cooking shows, but it wasn’t like his friends and family minded. Whenever he went on a spree, they all ended up with an abundance of sweets.

It was the last week before Christmas break and Connor was stressed. His teachers were handing out assignments so there would be no homework during the break, and he had two tests in Science and Math. After studying for two hours, Connor had enough and went to the kitchen. He pulled out ingredients and started making double chocolate cranberry cookies. They were a favorite of his and he had been craving chocolate lately.

It took only a half hour to make and once the batter was on the cookie sheets, he shoved it into the oven. All that was left to do was wait. Another half hour went by and the cookies sat on the cooling racks.

"What's this I smell?" Zoe asked, trotting down the stairs. Connor looked up from his phone and glared at her.

"They're still cooling Zoe, so no touching." He said and turned his attention back to his phone. When he heard the fridge open, he looked up suspiciously. His suspicion only grew when she grabbed the milk. He didn't move though. If Zoe was going for the cookies, he was going to catch her in the act. When she grabbed a plate, he stood. Quietly, he made his way to the utensils drawer and pulled out a spatula. The second Zoe's hand went for the cookies, he moved.

"Step away from the cookies." He growled. Zoe raised her hands in surrender. She was grinning. After forcing her a few steps back, Connor slowly lowered his spatula and Zoe took that moment to grab a cookie and run.

"Zoe!" Connor roared and chased after her, spatula still in hand. She ran to her room but he managed to slam the door open before she could shut it. He jumped on her, tackling her to the ground. He dug his fingers into her sides unforgivingly and giggles burst out of her chest.

"No!" She cried, squealing and squirming. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- ah!"

Connor grinned at her. "Surrender it!" He said. Zoe shrieked and threw the cookie at him. He grinned triumphantly and got off her.

"Thank you." He said cheekily and took a bite of the cookie.


	63. Our Christmas [Treebros]

Evan was watching the yule log video on TV, feeling more pathetic than he ever had in high school. There were two days before Christmas and he was alone. There were a few students left on campus, but none left in his dorm. He sighed and burrowed more into his blankets.

The TV crackled and the dorm building's front door swung open.

"Merry Christmas!"

"C-Connor?" Evan stammered when his friend marched in holding a box of decorations. He squeaked when Connor dumped the box in his hands and shivered when the cold seeped into him. The door slammed shut and Connor tossed all his winter wear onto the floor, leaving him in black jeans and a cozy looking grey sweater.

"What are you doing here Connor? I thought you were going home for Christmas." Evan asked, untangling himself from the many blankets he had piled on.

"You didn't really think I'd let you spend Christmas alone, did you?" asked Connor.

"You don't have to go to all this trouble, you know." Evan stammered. Connor shrugged.

"I'm doing it for me too." He said. "I don't want to go home. I'd only end up ruining Christmas for them. So!" He grinned. "Here I am."

"I doubt you would've ruined their Christmas," Evan said softly.

Connor shrugged and hung his scarf and jacket up. "My dad and I argue all the time. I doubt that would've changed just for Christmas."

Under Connor's instruction, they hung up garland and decorated every available space. Connor had even brought a mini Christmas tree for them to decorate. Evan made them each a cup of hot chocolate and they ended up curled together on the couch, watching a Christmas movie.

"Thank you Connor." Evan murmured.

"It was my pleasure." Connor murmured back. "Also, I'll be staying with you till Christmas. Your roommate is gone right?"

Evan flushed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Sweet." Connor grinned at him. "Our very own Christmas."

Evan smiled. His heart felt so full and warm he thought it might burst out of his chest. Connor as such a good friend. Maybe these holidays, he could become something more.


	64. I'm Here [Treebros]

Connor let out a relieved sigh as he shut his apartment door. In his arms were a new sweater, a new tuque, and some groceries. Considering that it was the holidays and he was spending them alone, Connor thought that spoiling himself a little couldn't hurt. Besides, he needed a new sweater.

He plugged his phone into his speaker and put on some Christmas music. Humming to himself, he began to bake some cookies. He made two different types and he felt extremely satisfied with himself once one was cooling and the other was baking in the oven.

His apartment smelt like fresh cookies and Connor couldn't be happier. He settled on his couch and brought up Netflix. With a grin, he clicked on the show Lucifer. He loved the show, each character was so sassy and funny.

While the episode played, Connor took out his phone and called his boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Evan!" Connor said. He shifted slightly and curled the blankets around him tighter. "Merry Christmas Eve."

Evan laughed in his ear. Connor couldn't stop smiling at the sound. His chest felt warm and full. God he loved Evan so much.

The two had met online and became fast friends. Evan lived in Brooklyn while Connor was in Manhattan. It was a maximum thirty-minute drive and the two had met up a few times. Connor smiled at the thought of Evan's kisses. He missed him so much.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Evan replied and Connor heard someone giggle.

"Where are you?" He asked. He paused Lucifer.

"Mum forgot dessert," said Evan. "So Jared and I are picking some up."

"Jared is over for Christmas?" Connor asked. Jared was Evan's childhood friend.

"Yeah, his dad was called away for work and his mum is overseas for Christmas."

Connor made a sympathetic noise. "That really sucks. I hope you two have an awesome Christmas though."

"I'm sure we will. You still staying home for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad are going to Hawaii for Christmas and you know how I feel about warm weather."

"I know," Evan said softly.

Connor shifted again. Both of his wrists had scars running up them. It had only been recently that he'd stopped self-harming, but a doctor had said his scars may never disappear. Connor hated the pitying and sad looks he got, so he never wore short sleeves outside the house.

Connor heard a door slam and another giggle, followed by words he couldn't make out.

"I've gotta go, Connor," Evan said. "We just got here."

Connor pouted but said goodbye and wished his boyfriend a Merry Christmas. He hung up the phone and started Lucifer back up. Not even two minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Frowning, slightly irritated, he paused Lucifer and got up.

"I swear to god if these are carolers." He mumbled on his way over. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

"Merry Christmas," Evan said sheepishly.

"Evan?" Connor said once he got over his shock. "What, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd let you spend Christmas alone, did you?"

Connor's eyes welled up and he hugged his boyfriend. "God I love you." He said, squeezing Evan.

Evan squeezed back and kissed his cheek. "Love you too."


	65. Mistletoe [Treebros]

Connor was not happy. Not only was his mother hosting some stupid Christmas party at his house, but there was mistletoe hanging everywhere. He hated the plant. He had so many bad memories associated with it that he refused to allow it in his presence. Considering nobody was attempting to talk to him, thank god for his death glare, he decided to do something productive with his time.

"Are you- Are you pulling down mistletoe?" Zoe asked. Connor froze for a moment before continued with his mission.

"Yes, I am." He said, dumping the offending plant into the compost. Zoe arched a brow.

"Uh, why?"

"I'm not kissing anyone," said Connor. "Besides, I doubt anyone wants to kiss me."

Zoe snorted at that. "Well, at least leave one up for the rest of us. You can just avoid that door."

Connor grumbled but listened. He spent the rest of the Christmas party in a corner, munching on snacks. He was tempted to pull out his phone and play games on it, but the warning glare from mother had stopped him. He sighed and curled his fingers are his cup. This was so boring.

He emptied his plate and frowned. He pushed off the wall and went to get more food from the kitchen. He walked through the doorway and smacked into someone.

"Fuck!" He cursed, stumbling back slightly.

"Sorry!" A panicked voice said. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to bump into you. Sorry!"

Connor rubbed his chest. "It's fine Evan." He said. "I wasn't looking either."

Evan gave him a nervous smile. They stood for a moment before both tried to go to the right. They froze, laughed awkwardly.

"Um, s-sorry." Evan stuttered, face red.

"It's fine," Connor repeated, his own face feeling warm. Truth be told, he'd been harboring a small crush on Evan for a few months now. They were sort of friends. Occasionally, they hung out at lunch and they texted. Evan was just so sweet and cute, it was hard not to fall a little in love with him.

"Would you look at that."

Connor stiffened. He turned his head and scowled slightly at the sight of Jared Kleinman. For a reason unknown to Connor, Jared and Evan were quite close. Heaven knows why considering how fucking annoying and infuriating Jared was.

"Wh-what?" Evan asked. Jared only grinned and pointed up. With dread, Connor looked up and saw the innocent mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Oh goddammit," Connor mumbled under his breath.

"We, we don't um, we don't have to?" Evan said. Connor shrugged, ignoring how hard his heart was beating. He bent down and quickly pecked Evan's lips.

He pulled away and could feel the heat coming from his neck.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you later." He said and made a hasty escape. As he walked away, his fingers touched his lips and a silly little smile spread across his face.

He failed to notice the same smile on Evan's face.


	66. Holiday Sweaters [Kleinphy]

Connor groaned and threw his textbook against the wall. Jared flinched at the loud noise but didn't look up from his own homework. Connor flopped on the bed and whined pitifully.

"Why did the fucking science teacher have to assign a lab?" He complained. "Break literally starts in two days, no one is gonna do it."

"You probably will though," commented Jared. "I mean, Alana won't let you not."

Connor stuck his tongue out and stood. He opened Jared's closet and rummaged through it. He'd only worn a jacket today and was feeling chilly, but he wasn't cold enough for it. He'd settle for stealing one of Jared's hoodies. His boyfriend wouldn't mind. Connor was pretty sure he had a kink for it anyways. He always looked smug whenever he saw Connor in his clothes.

A quick look through his closet revealed that all of Jared's normal sweaters were missing. "Just how many Christmas sweaters do you own?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"Correction," Jared said. "They're Hanukkah sweaters." At Connor's unimpressed look, Jared conceded. "Okay, a lot of them are Christmas sweaters but that's just cause Hanukkah sweaters are practically impossible to find." Jared shifted a bit and pursed his lips. "Uh, it's also cause when you go to a party, who wears a Hanukkah sweater? I didn't really want to be seen as the oddball I guess."

"Jared..." Connor murmured. Jared shrugged.

"It's whatever." He dismissed.

"Well, I think you should donate those Christmas sweaters and keep the Hanukkah ones. Fuck anyone who thinks it's weird. It's your religion and you should be damn proud." Connor gave a self-deprecating grin. "Besides, you're dating me. Any chance of getting with the popular kids is squashed now."

Jared nudged him with his shoulder. "Fuck them, you're better Murphy."

Connor flushed and nudged him back.


	67. Puppy Love [Treebros]

Evan could only stare. The adorable brown lab puppy yipped at him and flopped onto its back. How did this happen? The potion wasn’t supposed to turn the user into a puppy. He scowled to himself as he flipped through his spellbook. What was his mistake?

The puppy whined and stumbled over to him, clumsy on his new legs. Evan flinched at the bark and his hat nearly fell off. The puppy whined again and bumped his leg. Pleading blue eyes stared into Evan’s.

“I’m sorry Connor.” He murmured, bending over to scoop the pup up. The dog barked again and licked his cheek. Evan cringed but cuddled the dog close. He doubted Connor had any idea what he was doing. He went to place Connor back on the ground, but the puppy started howling with protest.

“Connor!” Evan hissed. “Stop it! No! Bad boy.”

Connor ignored him and scrambled about, sharp nails digging into Evan’s arms. Evan yelped and quickly wrangled the pup into a comfy position.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He muttered. Connor slumped in his arms, looking smugly content.

Evan sighed and picked up the phone.

“Evan, where’s Connor?” Zoe asked the second he opened the front door. Her eyes flickered to the puppy.

“Um, here?” He held Connor up awkwardly. His little brown legs kicked at the air and his pink tongue hung out.

Zoe stared.

“You... changed him into a dog?”

Evan blushed. “Uh, yes?”

She continued to stare.

Connor squirmed more. Zoe frowned and bundled him up in her arms.

“Leaving his legs dangling like that isn’t good for puppies.” She murmured. Connor barked and Zoe laughed softly. “Any idea what caused this?”

“A, a faulty potion. Though I’m still unsure what caused it...”

“Did you add one too many pinches of fairy dust?” Zoe asked, following him to the brewery. “Maybe a couple extra lunar rocks?”

“I, I don’t know.”

Zoe hummed, bouncing Connor slightly in her arms. Evan eyed them. Connor looked thrilled, flipped over in Zoe’s arms. His tongue was hanging out and his belly was being scratched.

Zoe stared at the spellbook before wandering over to the potion. She was silent, scanning the surrounding. A soft oh escaped her lips.

“You converted wrong.” She said, squinting at the labels on his measuring tools. “You went from kg to pounds instead of to grams. From the looks of it though, this spell should have the same length as the one you intended.”

Evan blanched. “He’s gonna be a puppy for a week?”

Zoe shrugged. “Better buy some dog toys.” She chuckled.

“Zoe! He’s not, he’s not actually a dog.”

“But he probably thinks like one right now. You’ll need to be careful what you feed him. Don’t want him getting sick. Dogs have sensitive stomachs.”

“I won’t... have to feed him dog food, will I?” Evan asked weakly.

“Who knows?” She handed Connor over. “I need to get back to my dorm. I have so much homework left. Good luck!”

“Zoe, wait, I-“

The door slammed shut and Evan deflated. He looked down at the puppy in his arms and sighed. He had a lot of work to do.

The following week was an interesting one. Evan ended up going to the pet store, Connor happily perched in his arms. Evan swore the pup had a smug look on his face every time someone came over to coo over him. Evan was only slightly jealous. Connor was his adorable puppy.

The pet store employee had even commented on how cute his dog was and then went and helped him pick out a harness and collar for Connor. Evan felt a bit weird, putting collars and harness on his boyfriend. Even weirder was leading him around with a leash. Evan kept quiet about the fact that his dog was indeed his boyfriend. No one needed to know about the potion accident.

Figuring Connor would be humiliated enough once he changed back, Evan didn’t buy dog food or treats. He’d just feed Connor meat every day. Once home with a collar, leash, and harness, Evan went on his laptop and searched for all unhealthy foods. He wasn’t going to risk Connor getting sick and dying.

For an entire week, Evan took Connor out on walks, played chase with him, and fed him only meat and some cheese. It was the weirdest week of his life. On Friday, he took Connor's collar off and laid some clothes out for him. He suspected Connor would be naked when he transformed and he didn't want the collar to chock his boyfriend.

He went to sleep, excited to get his Connor back. As cute as dog Connor was, he missed human Connor more.

"Evan?"

Evan yawned and opened his eyes to find Connor staring at him, a confused look on his face.

"You're back!" Evan said, sitting up. Connor's brow furrowed.

"I had the strangest dream." He muttered. "I was a dog and... we went on walks?" He grimaced. "I think I might be vegetarian now."

Evan couldn't help the nervous laugh. "That um, it wasn't a dream. Remember that potion I made? It uh, it turned you into a Labrador puppy."

"Please tell me you're joking," Connor said faintly. Evan shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm sorry."

"Oh god, Zoe saw me like that!" Connor bemoaned. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

"On the bright side, you were really cute?"

Connor just groaned and hid his head in Evan's neck.


	68. Ink [Treebros]

Ever since Evan was a child, his arms were covered in ink. The first drawings appeared when he was nine. They were just doodles, probably from a bored kid somewhere out in the world. Evan was startled, but he knew what it meant. Since kindergarten, he was taught about soulmates. Soulmates were quite rare, only thirty percent of the world population had them, and about ten percent of those soulmates were platonic.

Evan’s eyes widened, and he panicked when the single words  _I’m sorry_ appeared on his arm. Without thinking, he grabbed a pen and scribbled on his arm.  _What’s your favorite color?_  He wrote, only to immediately panic. What kind of question?

Slowly, his soulmate responded.

_I like purple_

Evan’s heart pounded in his ears. His breathing felt too loud as he carefully wrote out his response.

_I like blue. It feels calming to me_

It took a moment for his soulmate to response and Evan’s held his breath. He didn’t know why his soulmate had written I’m sorry, but he had an idea. Not only were soulmates linked through ink, but they could experience each other’s pain.  For a few years, his soulmate had been silent, but Evan had felt flashes of pain dance on his wrist. Before, he could never tell their pain apart, but he knew this pain in his wrist wasn’t his own.

 _What’s your name?_  His soulmate asked.

Evan hesitated for a moment.

 _Nevermind._  His soulmate scrawled out.  _That was a stupid question_

_Evan. What’s yours?_

_Connor_

Evan smiled and traced the name. It was a simple name, but Evan thought it had a nice ring to it.

_What do you like to do?_

_Draw I guess, you?_

_I don’t do much. I like going on walks when I leave the house_

_Cool_

_I have homework, I’ll talk tomorrow?_

_Yeah, sure_

Evan found it difficult to focus on his homework. All he could do was scribble Connor’s name on the pages. He knew his soulmates name. He should’ve asked earlier, but whenever he had attempted contact, Connor had ignored him. What if Connor didn’t want to talk to him? What if Evan was just bothering him?

His sleep was restless that night. He felt like a zombie in the morning, muttering a good morning to his mum before stumbling out the door to walk to school. In class, he scribbled a quick good morning to his soulmate before paying attention to his teacher. His soulmate wrote a morning back, followed by a small doodle of a cup of coffee.

The entire class, he traced the coffee cup, a goofy smile on his lips.

“Why’re you so happy?” Jared asked when he saw him in the hallway.

“No reason,” Evan said. His soulmate was none of Jared’s business.

Jared suddenly grinned and his eyes lit up.

“Hey, Murphy.” He called. Connor Murphy stopped and glared. His hair hung around his head in messy clumps, his eyes bloodshot and angry.

“The fuck you want.” He spat. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and Evan could see his shoulders trembling with barely controlled rage. Evan’s stomach twisted, and he shrunk back. Connor Murphy terrified him.

“Jared, I don’t think-” He started, but Jared interrupted.

“You really pull off the school shooter chic look.” He mocked. “I mean, all the dark clothes and messy hair? Just don’t shoot me first.”

Connor’s eyes closed and Evan flinched at Jared’s comments. Connor was breathing heavily, eyes still tightly squeezed shut. Another breath and he shoved through the snickering crowd, heading for the exit. Evan watched him with barely contained fear as he stormed past. His breath caught at the sight of hurt and tears in Connor’s eyes.

The bell rang and students scattered. Evan stayed rooted in his spot, Connor’s face playing over and over in his mind. His knuckles tinged with pain and he winced. Then it clicked.

His eyes widened and without another word, rushed after Connor. Jared yelled after him, but Evan ignored him. Fear coursed through Evan as he scoured the schoolyard, searching for his classmate. It all made sense now. The pain in his wrists, the message I’m sorry, the name Connor.

Connor was his soulmate. And his soulmate was in danger.

Evan’s heart beat in his chest as he searched. When Connor was nowhere to be found, Evan pulled out his pen.

_Where are you? Is everything okay?_

He knew, of course, that nothing was okay. Evan tried to calm down. He had no proof that Connor was going to die, but the sinking feeling in his gut told him otherwise. Connor wasn’t dead yet though. Evan would feel it if he were.

 _I’m fine._ Connor wrote.

Evan’s stiffened at the words. He knew from experience that that was a lie.

_Please, I can help you_

_Just leave me alone_

_Please Connor_

Evan waited. He was scared. He had just found his soulmate and now he might lose him.

_I’m at the cross town bridge_

_I’m on my way_

At full sprint, Evan made it to the bridge in just under ten minutes. His heart pumped and his body was tense with adrenaline. He scanned the bridge and saw Connor standing at the edge, knuckles white around the railing.

“Connor!” He shouted, rushing to him. Connor turned just slightly and gasped when Evan wrapped his arms around his waist and hauled him away from the edge.

“Oh god, oh god oh god.” Evan said, over and over as he clung to his soulmate. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Connor was still in his arms. Evan squeezed him and cried, refusing to let him go. Hesitant arms wrapped around his back and when he got no recoil, Connor tightened his hold. Evan felt tears roll down his neck and hugged his soulmate all the tighter.


	69. Self-Harm [Sincerely Three]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [ rangers_apprentice_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangers_apprentice_lover/pseuds/rangers_apprentice_lover)

Connor was worried. He was worried because Jared was showing the same signs that Connor had had in grade ten. He was worried because Jared was becoming quieter, more distant. Evan had noticed it too and together, they decided to confront their boyfriend.  
Connor would not let Jared go through what Connor had. He refused to.

“Jared, can we talk?” He asked. Evan stood beside him, shifting.

Jared stiffened. “What about?” He asked cautiously. Connor bit his lip and sat beside him.

“We’re worried.” He said softly. Jared’s eyebrow went up.

“Oh?”

“Jared, can, can we see your, your arms?” Evan stuttered. Jared tensed further and recoiled slightly. Connor’s heart sank.

“Jared...”

“I’m fine!” Jared blurted. “No need to worry.”

“Jared, we’re your boyfriends. We’ll always worry about you.” Evan said.

Connor pursed his lips. “Jared, please.” He said. When Jared didn’t move, Connor carefully rolled up his own sleeves. Jared’s eyes widened at the sight of the healing scars. “Please.” He repeated. “Let us help.”

Jared swallowed and rolled up his own sleeves. Connor closed his eyes for a moment when he saw the red lines.

“Where are they?” Connor asked gently while Evan began to cry. Jared stayed quiet for a moment.

“Under the sink.”

Without a word, Connor got up and went to the bathroom. After searching for a moment, he found a baggy with three razors. He took them and dumped them in the outside garbage. Garbage day was tomorrow, then the razors would be gone.

He returned to the living room to find his boyfriends curled up together, both crying softly. His heart ached for them. He hugged them both and cuddled close to Jared. He took out his phone and shot an email to his therapist. Hopefully, she could recommend a therapist for Jared.

Connor put his phone down and hugged Jared. He kissed his forehead, and they stayed together on the couch for the rest of the night.


	70. Treebros??? [Murphy Family]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Mo

The room was silent. No one spoke, only the soft clatter of cutlery against plates were heard. Connor was hunched down, face hidden behind his hair, Cynthia was sitting quietly, looking desperate to begin some sort of conversation, Larry was stoically eating dinner and Zoe was scowling at her plate.

This was a typical dinner for the Murphy family. Despite Connor finally receiving the help he so desperately needed, family relationships were still tense and uneasy. Larry and Connor still rarely spoke for fear of beginning an argument and setting back weeks of progress. Zoe and Connor occasionally exchanged words, but it was awkward and stiff. Cynthia tried her hardest to reconnect with Connor, but her son found himself unable to stand her cheerful voice sometimes and avoided her. He hated hurting her feelings.

“So,” Cynthia began. “How was school?”

Connor shrugged and continued to play with his food. He found his appetite was gone. It was a bad day today and all he wanted was to hide in his room.

Zoe stayed silent.

Cynthia’s face fell slightly and her smile became strained. “How about work, Larry?”

Larry grunted. Cynthia’s smile fell, and she stopped talking.

“I got seventy-three on a chem test,” Connor spoke up. Cynthia’s face lit up and her smile returned full force.

“That’s wonderful news, Connor.” She exclaimed. Zoe snorted and looked away. Connor flinched at the noise and stared down at his lap. “Have you made any progress with that, oh what was his name, Aaron?”

“It’s Evan and um, we’re friends now... I guess.” Connor said. Cynthia’s eyes widened when she saw the color in her son’s cheeks. Her smile turned into a grin. A crush perhaps?

“He seems like a nice boy.” She commented. She was delighted when Connor reddened further and mumbled an agreement. Larry noticed as well and observed his son, curious. Connor had never dated girls before, nor had he expressed an interest in boys. Mind you, over the last couple of years Connor didn’t exactly tell his parents about his life.

“How long have you been talking?” Larry asked.

Connor hunched down further and he fiddled with his knife. “A few weeks before school.” He said. “We uh, we met at the park. He was a ranger there.” A little smile crossed his face. “We talked about trees.”

Zoe’s brows rose. “Trees.” She said flatly.

Connor nodded, the stupid smile staying on his face. Cynthia and Larry exchanged glances.

“What type of trees does Evan like?” Cynthia asked. Connor hesitated for a moment, quickly glancing at his father and sister. Cynthia smiled encouragingly.

“Uh, oak trees.” Connor answered. “He tends to ramble about them.”

His smile was small and fond now. And maybe a little in love.

“I’d love to met him.” Cynthia said. Larry nodded in agreement. Connor bit his lip.

“Maybe... maybe I’ll bring him over sometime.”

A few days later, Connor did bring Evan over to meet his parents. Cynthia thought the boy was adorable with his nervous stutter and shy smile. She could see what her son saw in him. The boy was a dear.

“Evan is staying over for dinner, correct?” Cynthia asked as she took a vegetarian lasagna out of the oven. Larry looked up from his paper.

“I assume so.” He answered.

“Dinner!” Cynthia yelled a moment later. Zoe came running down. The family settled at the table and Connor and Evan appeared a moment later. Connor’s face was pink as he sat down. Evan was smiling awkwardly and couldn’t stop shifting in his seat. Both boys remained silent as they plated up.

“Where’d that come from Connor?” Zoe said casually. Connor stiffened and hunkered down more.

“Nothing.” He said. Evan’s face was red now, and he was shoving food into his mouth.

“Really? Looks like a hickey to me.” Zoe said.

“Zoe!” Connor hissed, glaring at her. He looked mortified while Evan just flushed a darker color. Larry and Cynthia were staring now.

“Have anything to tell us?” Larry asked awkwardly. Connor groaned and put his head on the table. He mumbled something, causing Evan to choke on his food.

“What?” Cynthia asked.

“We’re.” Connor paused and gestured between him Evan. His nose scrunched with discomfort. “Together.” He finished.

Cynthia blinked before smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. She was overjoyed as she watched her son interact with his boyfriend. Her little boy was finally happy again.


	71. Hopeless, Lovesick Fools [Treebros]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Dinosaurus

When Evan had nervously told Jared about his raging crush on Connor Murphy, he had never expected  _this_. Connor stood before him, face crimson red and his shoulders hunched. Was it strange? Yeah. Was it adorable? Yes. Did Evan love it? Hell yeah. A blushing Connor was a great Connor and such a wonderful sight.

“Um,” Connor started, looking like he wanted nothing more than to melt into the ground. “Jared uh, Jared told me something?”

Evan gaped for a minute. His mind was in panic mode and all he could manage was a stuttered excuse before he ran for it. He slammed the bathroom door and hid in the stall. His face burned with shame and anger. He’d had an opportunity to talk to Connor, and he’d thrown it out the window. He scowled and buried his head in his hands. He knew his fleeing had hurt Connor, and that was the last thing Evan wanted. He knew Connor went through a ton of shit. That his classmate was full of hurt and paranoia. Evan didn’t want to add to that.

He nodded to himself. He would clear things up with Connor as soon as he saw him next.

As it turned out, Evan didn’t see Connor for another three days. He looked for him in the halls, but he never caught sight of his lanky figure and messy hair. Disappointment and fear coiled in Evan’s stomach. Was Connor just skipping, or had something happened?

Jared teased him mercilessly about his worry. Evan managed to ignore him and brushed it off. It was Jared’s fault he was in this mess to begin with.

The second he saw long tangled hair after the weekend, Evan went running. He didn’t have time to regret his decision before he reached the object of his affection.

“Connor?” He said. Connor turned to him and Evan winced when his eyes instantly went cold and closed off. 

“What do you want?” Connor asked. Evan swallowed when he saw the protective way Connor held himself. How he was hunched over, avoiding his eyes, and clutching his bag in a death grip.

“I, I wanted to um, to apologize. For what happened.” Evan stammered, his confidence gone. “I-it caught me off guard, I, I never expected Jared to tell you...”

Connor’s eyes widened a fraction and his head shot up to meet Evan’s.

“It-” he stopped and looked down. He was biting his lip and fiddling with his bag strap.

“It’s true,” Evan said softly. “I-” he blushed. “I do have a crush on you!”

He felt heat travel all the way to his toes, and he wanted nothing more than to hide under his covers and never come out. But then he saw the sliver of hope and happiness shining through the fear and sadness in Connor’s eyes.   
Taking a chance, he carefully reached out and placed his hand on Connor’s. He could feel the tension Connor held and gently threaded their fingers together.

“We should, we should go on a date.” Connor choked out, his eyes unwavering on their joint hands.

Evan smiled and squeezed his hands. His smile grew bigger at the gentle squeeze back. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


	72. YouTube Video [Treebros]

Evan watched as Connor fiddled with the camera, grinning when he finally got the angle right.

"Perfect!" Connor said cheerfully. Evan smiled nervously and fidgeted. Connor was YouTuber and Evan had never really showed up in his video. Sure, he had a couple of cameo appearances when his boyfriend was living streaming or when Connor called him into the room, but that was really it. Any other exposure Evan got to Connor's fans was through pictures on social media and that wasn't as personal.

Now, after is being demanded by his fans, Connor had asked him if he felt comfortable doing a boyfriend tag video with him. Connor had assured him that he didn't have to if he was uncomfortable, and even if they did film it, he could always change his mind and Connor wouldn't post it.

It had taken a few days before Evan agreed. He tried to ignore his anxiety that screamed at him to not do it, but he wanted to make this video with Connor. Rationally, he knew that it would be fine. Unfortunately, his anxiety liked to be irrational and twist things. Make him overthink every decision he made and convince himself it was the wrong one.

Connor looked at him and his eyes softened. "We don't have to do this you know." He said, walking over and crouching in front of Evan. He took his hands and gave him a gentle smile.

Evan squeezed his hands and smiled weakly. "I want to." He said. "It's just..." he trailed off and bit his lip.

"We can always delete the video if you need to." Connor said. He knew about Evan's anxiety all too well. He was the one who helped calm Evan down during panic and anxiety attacks. He forced Evan to be rational about things. In return, Evan did his best to keep his boyfriend from falling back to old habits and disprove his paranoia.

"No. I want to this. I'm ready." Evan took a deep breath and forced his tense shoulders to relax. It would be fine.

Connor stared at him for another moment before standing up to begin recording.

"Where did we meet?" Evan asked, looking up from the list.

Connor grinned. "That's an easy one. We met at school but we first talked at Ellison Park."

"Where was our first date?"

"Where was our first kiss?"

"Who said “I love you” first?" Evan read out.

"I did." Connor said and Evan nodded.

"I wanted to say it first, but anxiety." Evan said. Connor smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I knew you wanted to say it though." He said. "That's why I didn't chicken out. You always almost said and immediately cut off."

Evan shrugged and leaned into his boyfriend. "What food do I hate?" He asked.

"Fish." Connor said. "And like, processed food."

"I ate a lot of it as a kid." Evan explained to the camera. "Now I can't even smell MacDonald's without feeling sick.

"To be fair, MacDonald's is disgusting." Connor said. "What’s my favorite musician?"

Evan smiled. "You like so many obscure artists Connor. I can't remember all their names."

Connor shrugged. "True. But you and your musicals are even harder to remember."

"They're really not." Evan said.

"When did you meet my parents?" Connor asked.

"Ooh, that was like, a few months into us dating, wasn't it?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah, I met Heidi like a week in though."

Evan flushed. "I tell her everything and once I told her about you, she demanded to meet you."

"What’s my weirdest habit?" Connor asked.

Evan's brow furrowed in thought. Connor had a lot of habits, but they weren't necessarily strange. "Oh! You say 'oh worms' when something goes wrong. Like the other day when you were baking and you dropped your bowl of dry ingredients." Evan started laughing at this point. The memory of Connor's disappointed face and his muttered 'oh worms' was too hilarious not to laugh at. "And you just stared sadly at the mess and said oh worms."

Connor's cheeks were pink. "It started as a joke and then became a habit." He defended, though he was smiling.

Evan managed to stop laughing, though the occasional giggle escaped him. "What am I really bad at?" He asked.

"Socializing."

Evan couldn't help but agreed. "We're both bad at that."

Connor chuckled. "What’s my favorite book?" He said.

"The Little Prince." Evan smiled. Connor read that book a lot.

"Oh this is easy." Evan said. "What film always makes me cry?"

Connor chuckled. "Literally every Disney movie." He said, his grin wide.

"They're sad okay! Don't even get me started on Up."

"What’s my favorite book?" Connor asked.

"The Little Prince." Evan smiled. Connor read that book a lot. 

"Who is the dominant one in our relationship?" Evan read and immediately blushed.

"Uh," Connor paused. "Well, sexually we switch and in every day life, I guess me?" He frowned. "Actually, in every day life it depends on how the other is feeling. If I'm having a bad day, Evan takes charge and vice a versa."

"Connor! They don't need to know that!" Evan said. He buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck. Connor was laughing.

"Okay, that'll be it for today." He said before saying his outro. Connor distangled himself from Evan and turned the camera off. Evan was still on the couch, face burning.

"Do you want me to cut that last bit out?" He asked. Evan shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It's not like you went into any detail." He said.

"If you're certain." Connor sat next to him. "I just have to edit it, so it'll probably be posted tomorrow. Be ready for your Instagram and Twitter to blow up."

"Oh boy."


	73. Falling Apart [Kleinphy]

They were falling apart. Jared knew it, Connor knew it. Hell, everyone probably knew it. But Connor wasn’t ready to let go. He needed Jared. He didn’t know how he was supposed to function without his boyfriend?

So what if they slept in different beds? So what if they argued more than smiled? All couples went through rough patches. Theirs just happened to last a few weeks longer. It would be fine. They would have their week of shouting, followed by a month of silence, and then they would make up.

He loved Jared and Jared loved him. They could make it work.

“Connor…”

Connor looked up from his book, surprised. Jared talking to him threw him off. They were in their month-long silence. He placed the book down on the table. He couldn’t ignore the churning of his stomach as he gave his boyfriend his full attention.

“This isn’t working,” Jared whispered.

Connor flinched. He clasped his hands together and took a shaky breath.

“Jared, we’re fine-“

“We’re not fine!” Jared exploded. “We, we argue over every little thing! We don’t communicate, we don’t hug, we don’t cuddle, we don’t kiss! We don’t even go on dates anymore! All we do is argue and ignore and then argue again! I can’t go on like this. We can’t go on like.”

Connor scrambled to his feet. “We, we can get therapy, Jared. See a-a counselor. We can work this out. Together.”

He reached for Jared’s hand but he shied away.

“I love you, Connor, I really do.” He said. “But I don’t think we belong together.” His eyes glistened with unshed tears. “We deserve better than that.”

“Jared please-“

“I’ve already called my parents,” Jared whispered. Connor’s heart shattered. “I’m leaving tonight.”

A sob escaped before Connor could stifle it. He dropped to his knees and hugged his boyfriend’s, his ex’s, waist. He cried quietly while Jared ran his hand through his hair, just like he always did.

Just like he would never do again.


	74. Light [Treebros]

Evan was a worrier. He worried about a lot of things. School, his future, his past, his present, his family, his friends, and his boyfriend. But all the former worries were typical, normal for him. He wasn’t used to worrying about his boyfriend because he had never had a boyfriend before.

He had started dating Connor little over a month ago and he worried. Evan had talked to his therapist about Connor. He told him about Connor’s suicide attempts, his self-destructive habits, his mental illnesses. He told his therapist about how helpless he felt whenever Connor had a bad mental health day. How he constantly worried that one day, he was going to wake up without a boyfriend.

His therapist recommended that he talk to Connor about this. He didn’t.

But Connor wasn’t stupid. It only took a week for him to notice how worried and anxious Evan was.

“Evan, are you all right?”

They were in Evan’s room, attempting to finish homework. Well, Evan was. Connor was reading a book.

Evan looked over at him. “What? What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Connor stared at him. “I’m not stupid Ev. Something’s going on.” He frowned and now he looked worried. “Is it your anxiety?”

“I, um, I’m worried about you!”

Connor blinked. “What?”

“I worry about you, Connor,” Evan said. His voice was steady now. “I worry that you’re hurting inside and refuse to tell anyone. I, I worry that one day I’m going to wake up and. And you’ll just b-be gone.”

“Evan, I’m fine, okay? You don’t need to worry about me.” Connor said. He walked over to Evan’s desk and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not Connor,” Evan whispered. “I’ve seen your scars, I’ve seen the drugs. You need help, Connor. You need medication that will actually work and a therapist you’ll connect to.” Evan sniffled. “I want you to be kind to yourself. I want you to, to see yourself in a mirror and not be disgusted. I want you to love yourself.”

Connor’s smile was a small and bitter thing. “I doubt that will ever happen, though it would be nice.” He murmured. He pressed his face into Evan’s hair, breathing in his scent.

Evan ignored his tears in favor of hugging his boyfriend tight. He would get Connor the help he needed. Eventually, his boyfriend would see himself the way Evan saw him.


	75. Happy Valentine's Day! [Treebros]

Connor didn’t like Valentine’s day. In elementary school, all he got were the mandatory cards that everyone got. In middle school, he got no cards. In high school, well. No one talked to him much less gave him a valentine.

So yeah, Valentine’s day wasn’t Connor’s favorite day. After seeing so many lovey-dovey couples at school, he tended to just skip. His only positive experience with the day was when he and Miguel were still together. Miguel had shown up at his house (Connor’s parents were on a date, Zoe was with a friend after a breakup crisis) with roses and weed. They’d gotten high together and proceeded to get rid of their clothes.

It was a good night. But that sweet night quickly turned sour after Connor royally screwed everything up. It was hard to look back without feeling a deep ache in his heart. Miguel had been his first partner and the first person Connor had fallen in love with. It was difficult to move past the good memories.

Those were his reasons for forgetting about Valentines and not getting Evan anything. So when Evan nervously slid an envelope to him at school, Connor suddenly realized what day it was and panicked.

Evan had taken the time to write him a letter for Valentine’s day and Connor had done nothing. What did that say about him as a boyfriend? By lunchtime, Connor was in an anxiety attack. His mind was racing but at the same time completely blank. He considered skipping the rest of the day, but then he would be bailing on Evan on Valentine’s day. He couldn’t do that to his boyfriend.

“Hey Connor,” Evan asked when they were walking home. Their hands were linked, and they were struggling through the snow and slush.

“Yeah, Ev?”

“Wanna come over tonight?” Evan leaned over until their shoulders brushed. “We could have dinner together.”

Connor couldn’t stop the way his body stiffened and Evan’s mouth shut with a click as a result.

“Or... we don’t do that,” Evan said softly. His gaze dropped to the ground and Connor scrambled to rectify the situation.

“No! No, I want to have dinner with you, I do I promise.” Connor bit his lip. “It’s just, um. I, I haven’t done anything for you.”

Evan blinked then smiled. "That's okay Connor. You didn't have to-"

"I should have." Connor interrupted. "You're, you're my boyfriend and when you have a partner you're supposed to do something for them on Valentine's day and I, I did nothing!"

"Connor, it's okay." Evan cradled Connor's face in his hands. "Really, it's all right. I don't mind." He pressed his forehead to Connor's. "All I want is to spend time with you. I don't need a gift."

"But you gave me that letter and." Connor stopped and closed his eyes. "I should've done something."

"Then how about you make me dinner." Evan kissed the corner of his mouth. "Just bring over what you'll need and we can eat together. We'll just have a nice, quiet night in."

"And we can cuddle on the couch and watch shitty romcoms."

Evan laughed and kissed him again. "That sounds perfect."


	76. A Special Valentine's Day [Conguel]

It was Valentine’s day and Connor was miserable. School had finished only an hour ago and he was curled up on his bed. He stared longingly at his phone. Miguel had texted him a few minutes ago telling him he had to work till eight that night.

Connor had been hoping to spend the night with Miguel. It was Valentine’s day after all, and while he’d never admit it aloud, Connor was a romantic at heart.

He sighed and put his phone down on his bedside table. He lied there first a moment before picking up a book.

He was halfway through the book when the doorbell rang. He frowned, then scowled when he realized he had to answer it.

His parents were out for dinner and his sister was comforting a friend whose asshole boyfriend broke up with them on Valentine’s day.

It took a few seconds for him to drag his body out of bed, but he trudged downstairs.

“Miguel?” Connor’s eyes were wide when he took in his boyfriend. His flickered down and his mouth dropped slightly when he saw a dozen roses in his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” Miguel grinned and held up a baggy. “Brought this too.”

Connor grinned back. He took the roses, his heart full. “I thought you had to work.” He murmured before stepping back and letting Miguel in.

Miguel leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. “You think I would leave you alone on Valentine’s Day?”

Connor grinned and kissed him again. “No, I guess not.”

After putting the roses in a vase, he took it to his room. He didn’t need his parents seeing the flowers and asking questions. Miguel followed him to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. While Connor fussed with the roses for a minute, Miguel started smoking a joint. Connor sat beside him and they smoked in silence, exchanging the occasional kiss.

Eventually, a wandering hand crept up Connor’s shirt. He giggled and took a sweet kiss.

“You have one hour before my parents get home.” He whispered against his boyfriend’s mouth.

Miguel’s eyes gleamed with the challenge and he climbed on top of Connor. “Plenty of time to make you scream.”

Connor’s laughter was quickly turned into moans.


	77. Long Sleeves Hide a Lot [Treebros]

Requested by Maleie

\---

Evan didn't remember why he had started. All he knew was that he couldn't stop. The sting in his wrists was more addicting than any drug. It didn't matter to him how many articles and posts on the Internet claimed how dangerous self-harm is. How if you ever start, to seek help immediately.

Evan ignored all of those posts. He just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Besides, he deserved every bit of pain he receives. He was a shit person and shit people deserved pain and suffering.

"Evan."

Evan turned to his boyfriend. Panic enveloped him when he saw the uncertain frown on Connor's face. 

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

Connor reached out and held his hands. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said softly.

Evan swallowed and nodded. He found his eyes were glued to his boyfriend's wrists.

"You, you trust me right?" Connor continued.

"Of course," Evan said.

Connor squeezed his hands. "Then show me your arms." He whispered.

Evan froze. He couldn't breathe. He saw Connor's hand move up to grab his sleeve and he panicked.

"No!" He screamed and lurched out of Connor's grasp. His eyes were wide and his heart shattered when he saw the tears in Connor's eyes.

"Evan." Connor pleaded. Evan was still. He stared at his boyfriend's begging eyes and, with a trembling hand, pulled his shirt to the side. Connor barely reacted to the sight of the red cuts. He only crawled forward and pulled Evan into a hug.

"Promise me, that you'll talk to someone. That you'll try to, to stop." He whispered. Evan's throat felt tight and he carefully hugged him back.

"I-"

"Please Evan. I, I can't lose you."

Evan closed his eyes. He buried his face in Connor's hair and tried to ignore the fear in Connor's voice, but found that he couldn't. Maybe Connor was right. Maybe Evan did need to talk to someone.

If it meant Evan could be better for Connor, he would do it.

"Okay Connor, I'll, I'll try." He tightened his grip when Connor let out a tiny sob of relief. "I promise."


	78. Black & Blue Nails [Treebros]

Connor's hands trembled as he held the letter. Evan Hansen sat in front of him, blue eyes wide.

"Is, uh, is this your letter?" Connor asked. His right hand dropped to rest on his bag and started to fiddle with the pins there. "Evan Hansen, that's your name right?"

Evan was stiff as a board before snatching the letter out of his hands. "J-just a, uh, a school thing."

"Oh."

A silence fell over them and Connor rocked on his feet. Evan picked at the paper, creating creases and tears. The silence was awkward and Connor struggled for something to say.

"I, I like your nails!" Evan suddenly blurted out and Connor stiffened. He felt his face shut off and he took a step back. His mind went blank with rage.

"Fuck you." He spat. Without letting Hansen respond, he turned on his heel and stormed away.

"Your nails look nice. Almost as nice as a girl, you fag."

"Why are your nails painted? You're such a freak!"

"Painted nails are for girls. What's wrong with you?"

Angry tears rolled down Connor's face and he wiped them away. Fuck Hansen. Fuck him and his fake compliments. Fuck him for being just like everyone else.

That night, Connor barely slept. If he had any weed left, he would've smoked it, but he'd run out weeks ago. The next morning, he was more irritable than usual. He snapped at his mother and sister and screamed at his father. The ride to school was spent in tense silence. Connor staring out the window, bouncing his leg, while Zoe stared straight ahead, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

The buzzing in Connor's head grew worse as he sat in class. He could hear his classmates mumble among themselves. He caught his name a few times and was horrified when his eyes started to water.

He made it through his morning classes but vowed to skip his afternoon ones. There was no way he would be able to get through them without snapping.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the park. Connor had some change left and bought some cigarettes. It wasn't as good as weed, but he would take what he could get.

He was sitting on the back of a bench, feet on the seat, smoking through his pack, when Evan Hansen came stumbling along.

Hansen froze when he saw Connor. Connor stared at him before scoffing and looking down at his feet. Hansen was the timidest guy Connor had ever seen. If he played his cards right, the kid would run off and leave him alone."Connor?" Hansen was standing a good few feet away, picking at his cast.

Connor muttered a curse and glared. "What."

"I um, yesterday. I wanted to, I wasn't making fun of your nails. Or, or anything."

Connor stared.

Evan fidgeted more and looked near tears. "I just, um, that's all I wanted to say. I g-guess... um. Yeah."

"Right. Okay, thanks." Connor said. He put his cigarette back to his lips. Evan stayed a moment longer before nodding jerkily and rushing away. Connor watched him for a moment before sighing. He put out his cigarette and went home.

Following that conversation, Connor and Evan began to form a tentative acquaintanceship. It started with Evan giving him a tiny smile and awkward wave in the hallway whenever they passed each other. Connor eventually began to give Evan a nod of acknowledgment instead of ignoring him.

Their acquaintanceship moved to friendship when Evan stumbled into a bathroom and found Connor there, fuming with rage. Connor was mortified when Evan found him kneeling on the floor, palms bleeding from his nails and face messy with tears, but Evan just gave him a couple of tissues and sat with him in silence.

After that, Connor was generally warmer to his classmate. Occasionally, they would eat lunch together, typically with Evan rambling about something while Connor drew or listened. It depended on how Evan was feeling. Sometimes, Evan needed to see that Connor's full attention was on him, despite knowing that Connor was listening to him even while sketching.

Their friendship was a quiet one but meant the world to them both.

"Hey, uh Connor?"

Connor looked up from his sketchbook. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Before, um way before when we, met. I did mean it. I really liked your nails. I've been thinking, well. Um, would you paint mine?"

Connor gaped at his friend. Evan's ears were bright red and he was staring down at his lap.

"I, um, okay yeah." Connor stuttered. "What color do you want? And, and when do..."

"After school? And blue if you have it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have that."

Evan beamed at him and Connor managed a shaky smile.

The drive to Connor's house was silent, aside from music. Evan was fiddling with his backpack while Connor nervously tapped the steering wheel.

"Uh, this my house." He said once they got out of the car. He smiled awkwardly and Evan gave a weird little smile back. The climb up to Connor's bedroom was probably one of the most awkward moments in his life.

While Connor went to get the nail polish, he saw Evan look around. Connor's face heated when he remembered how messy his room was.

"Um, is this color good?" He held up dark blue nail polish and Evan nodded. "Okay, um. You can sit on my bed? I guess? I mean, I don't care if I get nail polish on it so yeah..."

Evan dutifully sat on the bed and Connor grabbed his desk chair. He carefully applied the nail polish to Evan's nails. Evan was quiet and still the whole time, watching Connor with intense eyes. Connor struggled to keep his hand steady, but he managed to make Evan's fingers near flawless.

"There you go." He said, hurriedly turning to put the cap back on the nail polish. He took longer than necessary, trying to regain control of his trembling body.

"They look awesome, thank you," Evan said. His smile was wide and suddenly, Connor started to cry. They were full, heaving sobs and he couldn't stop. Evan's smile had been so genuine. He was actually happy to have his nails done. He was wanted to be Connor's  _friend_.

Evan flailed around him, obviously unsure how to help. It took a few minutes, but Connor got his breathing back under control. A few more tears escaped and he sniffed.

"Are you... okay?"

Evan looked mildly terrified and Connor stifled a laugh at his expression. Something stronger than simple fondness and affection bloomed in Connor's chest.

"Never been better."


	79. Child [Treebros]

"What the fuck did you do Jared?" Connor said, scowling at his classmate. Jared gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey, he agreed to try it!" Evan gurgled in his arms and clapped. "It should only be for like, a couple of days."

"And for some reason, you think I know how to take care of a baby?" Connor shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

"Come on man! My parents will kill me if they see Evan like this."

"I don't want to kill him," Connor said flatly.

"Don't resist these big blue eyes." Jared held Evan up and Connor took a step back.

" _No_."

Evan giggled and reached out. He grabbed a fistful of Connor's hair and started tugging it, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"Pwetty." He said. "Connow stay."

"No, Jared stay." Connor tried and panicked when Evan's eyes filled with tears.

"No! Connow no leave!"

"Okay okay!" Connor awkwardly took Evan into his arms and cradled him as best he could.

He heard a camera shutter shut.

"Jared! Delete that right now!" He snapped but Jared just cackled and pocketed his phone.

"My new lock screen. Good luck Murphy!"

"Jared!"

Connor stood in the doorway while Jared hurried away.

"Fucking Kleinman." He muttered and yelped when Evan gave a sharp pull at his hair. "Hey no," he said but Evan just did it again. "Goddammit."

As it turned out, Evan was a relatively quiet kid. As long as Connor was close enough to see and touch, he didn't make a fuss. Connor had taken out his markers and some paper and Evan was doodling trees. It was very endearing.

With Evan occupied, Connor went on his phone to see what he could feed a three-year-old.

"Okay, yogurt, oatmeal, meat, basically anything." He sighed and put his phone away. Thank god Evan was a toddler. It made Connor's life so much easier.

"Evan, you hungry?" He asked crouching down.

Evan shook his head, his eyes never leaving his drawing.

"Let me know if you are, all right?"

Evan nodded again. Connor settled on the couch and started to sketch baby Evan.

"Connow." Evan crawled over to him an hour later. He stretched his hands out and pouted.

"You want up?"

Evan nodded and Connor leaned down. He picked him up and Evan settled in his lap. Connor couldn't help his smile when the toddler snuggled closer and let out a tiny yawn.

"Get some sleep Ev." He said. Evan nodded and yawned again. The comforting warmth and weight of Evan drew Connor closer to sleep until he too was snoring softly on the couch.

Connor woke up unable to breathe properly. He wheezed for a moment before the weight on his chest lifted.

"C-Connor? What-"

Connor struggled to sit up and rubbed his eyes. Evan was bare chested and barely modest. He took it Evan's appearance and turned bright red.

"Go put on some clothes!"


	80. The Next Robin Hood [Treebros]

The mansion was dead silent. Evan crept through the hall, trying to find the owner Jonathan. A neighbor had seen a man forcing his way into the house and had immediately called the police and hero services. The description the neighbor had given matched a high level threat criminal, so Evan and Alana had been called in.

Evan let out an inaudible sigh. Why did the criminals always have to get active during his shift?

“Any sign of him Ev?”

“Nope.” Evan responded.

Alana huffed into his earpiece. “Keep me posted.”

“Roger that.”

Evan stopped in a hallway and took a deep breath. He crouched down and placed his hand on the floor. He reached out and tried to locate the criminal and the hostage. A bird perched on a tree outside caught sight of the criminal.

“Target located.” He murmured into his earpiece. “Going to engage.”

“Copy that.”

Evan broke into a light jog and quickly went to where the criminal and the hostage were. The door was open and he quickly dropped to a crouch behind a couch.

_“Open the safe.”_

Evan carefully peaked out from the couch. The criminal was a tall man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing all black, including a black domino mask. He was standing behind the hostage and Evan scowled when he realized he couldn’t see what weapon he was holding. He gritted his teeth before pulling out his gun. If he could keep the criminal distracted enough, he could use his gift to detain him.

He stood up and fired the gun. The hostage flinched, and the criminal whirled around. Evan scowled while the criminal grinned.

“The police went to such lengths for me?” The criminal said. “That’s sweet.”

“Put your hands in the air.” Evan ordered.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, casually swinging the hostage around and using him as a shield.

“I said hands in the air.” Evan said. The criminal tilted his head.

“Evan? That’s a cute name.”

Evan froze. How did he know his name? Evan was careful to keep his superhero life and his home life separate. No one but Alana and a few of his colleagues should know what his name was. Was there a mole at the office?

“Quit your worrying, you’ll give me a headache. Now, here’s how this is going to go. This pretty little safe here?” The criminal gestured to the wall. “It’s mine now. Let me take the safe,” he pulled out a knife and pressed it to the hostage’s throat. “And Mr. Piggy here gets to live. Sound good?”

“I have a counteroffer.” Evan said. “If you surrender peacefully, your prison sentence will be reduced for your cooperation.”

“I’ll have to say no.” Evan’s heart jumped in his throat when the knife was pressed more firmly to the hostage’s neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

“Wait!” Evan shouted. His heart raced, and he lowered his gun. “Okay, okay. You can have the safe.”

Evan kept his eyes on the villain, carefully ignoring the vine creeping towards the villain’s leg.

“Glad we’ve come to an agreement.” Evan eyes widened when, with a wave of his hand, the criminal took apart the wall and had the safe floating beside him.

The criminal shoved the hostage forward and sent a piece of the wall flying through the window. Evan immediately sent his vines after him, but the villain escaped them. Anything that did ensnare him was cut away. Evan rushed to the window and watched as the villain escaped.

“ _Fuck_!”

\---

“He’s being called the next Robin Hood by the public.” Jared said. “He’s part of an organization that steals from powerful and wealthy people to give to the poor. We’ve been trying to track them down for ages now. This guy could be our way to do it.”

“He knew my name.” Evan said. “How?”

“From what we can gather, he’s a psychic. We know he at least has telekinesis and now potentially mind-reading abilities.”

Zoe whistled. “He’s damn powerful. Did you get a description of him Evan? Anything we can use to track him down?”

Evan shook his head. “He has shoulder-length brown hair, and he’s around six feet, but that’s all I got. He was wearing a mask.”

Alana sighed. “So we’re still clueless.” She turned to Evan. “Did you finish your report?” Evan nodded. “All right. You can head home. Get some rest.”

It was a twenty-minute subway ride back to his apartment and by the time he reached his door, Evan wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and sleep forever.

“Welcome home babe.”

“Connor? Why are you up so late?” Evan asked, but he still leaned up to kiss his boyfriend.

“I was sleeping, but I got restless and binged Queer Eye.” Evan snorted and took off his shoes and coat. Connor wrapped his arm around his shoulders and lead him to the couch. “I’ve also got leftovers for you.”

“You’re the best.” Evan sighed, curling around his boyfriend and stealing his heat.

Connor laughed and kissed the top of his head. Evan watched with tired eyes as Connor used his gift of telekinesis to bring him a plate of leftovers. His exhausted brain tried to connect the dots. It failed.

Evan fell asleep curled around his boyfriend with a full stomach and a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr [connormurphyfangirl](https://connormurphyfangirl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
